


Benim Çatlak Sapığım

by Kkamjong



Series: Stalker Sekai [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kai's mom, peltek!sehun, stalker!sehun
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kai çifte kumrular gibi olmazdı. Oldukça fazla hem de.O yalnızlığı severdi. Ve yine de bir çift gözün onu durmadan izlediği hissine kapılırdı.*****“Ama pratik uzun sürmemeli yine de. Gidip daha sonra içmek için bir şeyler getirir misin?”“Hm?” Kai başıyla onayladı.“Oh.” Suho’nun şaşkınlığı dikkatini çekmişti.“Ne?”Büyük olan çenesiyle ileriyi işaret etti ve Kai bakışlarıyla takip ettiğinde, bal rengi saçlı mutlak bir çocuğun saklandığı duvardan kafasını çıkarmasını saptadı. “Senin çatlak sapığın.”Kai’in gözleri kaş çatmayla beraber kısıldı ve çocuğun ağzı şaşırmış gibi açık kalmıştı, hemen arkasını dönerek tabanları yağlamıştı.*****Sapık yan daireye taşındığında ve Kai’i ölümüne sinir eden sevimli ve utangaç hallerinin başlamasıyla sorun daha da kötüleşir.





	1. Önsöz

**Author's Note:**

> Namıdiğer My Crazy Stalker

 

 

 

**Kim ‘Kai’ Jongin:**

Kendini fasulye gibi nimetten sayan normal bir okul çocuğu. Ukala, buyurgan ama aynı zamanda düşünceli. Tüm üniversitenin ona ağzının suyunu akıtması ve abayı yakmasına rağmen, içlerinden birini eğlendirecek ne ilgisi ne de zamanı vardı. Ama sinirlerini bozan mutlak birisi vardı.

_Yaş: 21_

_Alan: Müzik_

_Hobi: Basketbol_

_Tutku: Müzik/Dans etmek_

_İlgileri: Pizza ve ara sıra bebekler_

_Hayat Amacı: Kimsenin onu rahatsız etmediğinden emin olmak_

_Hedef: Başarılı bir müzisyen olmak_

 

**Oh ‘Sapık’ Sehun:**

 

Kai’in onun hakkında tüm bildikleri ikinci sınıf ve çatlak bir sapık olduğudur. Kai ne kadar onunla yüzleşmeye çalışırsa çalışsın hiç başarılı olamamıştı. Bu gizemli çocuk sürekli ondan kaçarken nasıl yüzleşebilirdi?

_Yaş: 20_

_Alan: Sanat_

_Hobi: Kim Jongin’i gizlice takip etmek_

_Tutku: Kim Jongin’i gizlice takip etmek_

_İlgileri: Kim Jongin’i gizlice takip etmek_

_Hayat Amacı: Kim Jongin’i gizlice takip etmek_

_Hedef: Nini_

_Ek Bilgi: Oldukça heveslidir ve Nini’nin yaptığı her şey onu çıldırtır. Nefes alması bile_

 

*********

 

_*Günümüz*_

 

Sehun’un gözlerindeki kızgınlık yaşları Kai’yi gıcık etmişti. Bunu uzatmaya gerek yoktu ama uzatmak istemişti. Arka plandaki müzik susarken kalabalık sessizleşmişti. Yakıcı güneşin benek benek ışık demetleri yalvaran bir ifadeyle bakan Sehun’un yavru köpek bakışlarında parlıyordu.

“Dinleyecek misin, yoksa dinlemeyecek misin?” Kai’in sesi nefesinden dolayı çatlak çıkmıştı, pelüşün kulağını çekiyordu.

“Onu…yere…bırak. Pinku Pinku’mu bırak. Küçük kulağını acıthıyorsssun.” Diğer yandan Sehun’un sesi hep çocuksu olmuştu. Ama ses tonunda öfke seziliyordu.

“Bırakmamı mı istiyorsun? Değerli biricik Winku Winku’nu?” kolunu geriye çektiğinde pelüş şu anda havuzun üzerinde sallanıyordu. “Onu şu anda bırakmalı mıyım?”

“Hayıy! Ssseni köthü çocuk! Şoook acımasssızthsssın!”

“Boğulacaktır.”

“Kai, hadi ama dostum. Oyuncağını geri ver şuna.” Kris araya girdi ama Kai onu sallamadı.

“Onun güvende olmasını istiyorsun, değil mi? O zaman diyecekleri dinle.”

“Hayıy!” birkaç saniye sonra olanlar tamamen fluydu. Kai’in son gördüğü şey Sehun’un ona doğru koşması ve göğsüne kafa atmasıydı. Sırtı havuzla buluşurken su onu yutmuştu.

♥ω♥ ω ♥ω♥ ω ♥ω♥ ω ♥ω♥

_Yaklaşık 8 yıl önce…_

 

“Matematik sınavından çaktığını babana söyleyecek misin?”

“Bir şeyler düşünürüm.” Kai inleydi. Caddede yürürken başı yerdeydi. “Beni öldürecek. Bilgisayarımı elimden alacak.” Cebindeki parmakları kıpırdatırken sızlanıyordu.

“Senin adına üzüldüm.” Suho’nun sesi komik çıkıyordu. Kai sesinin bir gün böyle kasvetli ve cırtlak çıkmasından korkuyordu. Hayatında ve bedeninde şu sıralar çok fazla değişiklik vardı ve sesinin böyle olmasına katlanamazdı. Cidden hangi kız Morgan Freeman ve Celine Dion karışımı bir sesten hoşlanırdı ki? “Smoothie’ni iç. Daha iyi hissedersin.”

Kai tavsiyesine uyarak vanilyalı smoothie’sinden bir yudum aldı. “Ortaokuldan nefret ediyorum. Gerçekten. Neden hiçbir kız bizimle konuşmuyor?”

“Çünkü biz eziğiz?” homurdandı. “Hey, en azından senin baban kodaman. Bir şansın var. Ya benim? Hiç şansım yok.”

“Diş telli kıza ne dersin?”

“Benim diş tellerim var diye, bana diş telli bir kızı yamamaya çalışmak zorunda değilsin, seni ırkçı.”

Kai omuz silkerek Lakers kasketini aşağıya indirdi. “Daha sonra futbol antrenmanı olacak mı?”

“Olması lazım. Antrenmandan sonra bana gidip PES oynamak ister misin?”

“Yok. Babamın beni gömeceğinden eminim.” Derince iç çekti ve elindeki boş kupayı çöpe atarak pasaja baktı. “Pasaja gitmek ister misin?”

“Kaldığın için birazcık bile mi üzülmedin?”

“Büyük annem her zaman bir şeyin hevesini söndürmesine izin verme der.”

“Tamam, büyükannesinin kuzusu. Benim gitmem lazım –whops!” bir şey ona çarptığında aniden bağırdı. Kai irkildi ve yere düşmeden önce Suho’yu yakaladı ama çocuk yere, dizlerinin üzerine düşmüştü. “Amanın, çok özü—“ çocuk ağlamaya başlayınca sesi solup gitmişti. Birbirine bakarak Suho ve Kai yutkundu ve geçerken onlara sertçe bakan kişilere bakındılar.

“Hey, iyi misin?” Kai alçak sesle sordu ama çocuk yaralı avuçlarına bakarak ağlamaya devam ediyordu. Çocuk kafasını kaldırdı; gözleri yaşlı, kırmızı dudakları ve yanakları ıslaktı. Bir anlığına Kai kız mı erkek mi olduğunu düşündü. Kısa saçlarıyla çok küçük görünüyordu. “Dur. Bakayım bir.” Çocuğun elini avucuna alırken genç olan nefesini tuttu, hala ağlıyor ve burnunu çekiyordu. “Aww. İyi gibi görünüyor.”

“Hu?” çocuk soludu.

“Annemin bana öğrettiği bir sihir var.” Çocuğun elinin arkasını kavradı ve avucuna vurmak için işaret parmağını kaldırdı. Çizilmiş teni çok acı veriyor gibi görünüyordu ama şu ana kadar Kai’in en az beş yara izi vardı. “Bir sihir sözcüğü çizeceğim. Sonra da acı uzaklaşacak.”

“Hayıy… bunu yapabiliy misssin?”

“Evet, yapabilirim.” Avucuna rastgele daireler çizerken çocuk onu şaşkınlık ve hayranlıkla izliyordu. “Ve sonra burada sonlandırıyorsun.” Serçe parmağının ucuna bastırdı ve çocuk nefesini tuttu.

“Acı hisssthethmiyorum!” diye cıvıldadı.

“Gördün mü?” Kai sırıttı ve ayağa kalkarak çocuğu da kendiyle çekti. “Oh. İşte.” çocuğun düşürdüğü pelüşü yerden alarak ona geri verdi. Pembe bir yunus balığıydı. O zaman kız olmalıydı.

“Teşekküyley.” Mırıldanarak yunusuna sarıldı.

“Bir şey değil.”

“Şey… adhın ne?”

“Um… Jongin.”

“Jonginnie?”

“Uh… evet. Gel, hadi gidelim.” Kai hemen Suho’ya seslendi ve çocuktan uzaklaştılar.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

_2 ay önce…_

 

Kai’in bu dünyada bir düşmanı vardı. Bu da alarmdı.

Kulaklarında çınlayan alarm sesiyle gözleri kocaman açıldı ve alarm saatine sertçe vurdu. “Bana beş dakika daha veremez misin?!” inleyerek başını yastığın altına gömdü.

Ama başka bir tane daha vardı ‘ar-düşman’ diye adlandırdığı. Ve bu da her sabah alarmdan sonra ortaya çıkıyordu.

“Kai! Oraya gelip seni yataktan sürükleyerek çıkarmadan önce kaldır o kıçını yataktan!”

“Beş dakika daha anne!”

“Beş dakika sonra kalkmazsın!” kapının öteki tarafından bağırdı.

“Tanrım!” yataktan kalktı ve sızlanarak saçlarını dağıttı. “21 yaşındayım ben! Beş dakika daha uyuyabilirim!”

“Daha çamaşırlarını yıkamayı bilmiyorsun sen be! Çabuk! Kirli iç çamaşırları ver!”

“Oh…urgh… ahh tanrım…” sızlanarak yataktan kalktı.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Parlak bir gündü, yaz geliyordu. Bu da bikinili fıstıklar demekti. Kai insanları görmezden gelmek için beklenti ve pozitif düşüncelerle evden çıkmıştı. Bu yaptığı en iyi şeydi. İnsanları görmezden gelmek. Kapıyı kapatır kapatmaz, verandaya gitti ve her zaman pembe bir kurdeleyle sarılmış günlük çikolata dozunu aldı. Beş yıldır her Allah’ın günü kapısına bu çikolataları kimin bıraktığını umursamıyordu ama bazen, hayranlarının olması güzel hissettiriyordu tabiki. Kurdeleyi çözerek arabasına doğru ilerledi ve ambalajı açarak çikolatadan bir ısırık aldı. Bugünkü çilekli, yoğurtlu tadındaydı.

 


	2. 1.Bölüm

Birkaç yıl önce, Kai böyle bir ilgiyi hayal dahi edemezdi. Hadi ama. Kim kandırılmış kafalarında çalan müzik ve her bir gözün üzerinde olan, çekici bir geçmişe sahip o kızlar gibi gövde gösterisi yapmak istemezdi ki? Kantindeki en iyi yerleri kaptıklarından bahsetmeye gerek bile yok. Yüzündeki komik sivilcelerin kaybolmaya başladığı, sesinin boğazında takılı rubik küp varmış gibi çatlak çıktığı o zamanlar Kai, ilgiye aşerenlerden birisiydi. Her ortaokullunun istediği gibi o da geminin kaptanı olmayı ve tüm sevimli, ‘model olmak isteyen’ kızları kendine çekmek istiyordu. Erkeklerin onu kıskanmasını istiyordu. Ama şimdi, ergenliğin ona kattığı zihniyetini geride bırakmıştı. Bunun yine de bir dezavantajı vardı. Ortaokul ve lise artık geçmişte kalmıştı. İşin erbabı buydu. Mezun olana kadar sahip olduğu kız arkadaşlarının ve erkek arkadaşlarının sayısını unutmuştu. Şimdi ise yalnız kalmaktan başka bir şey istemiyordu. İlgiden bıkıp usanmıştı. İnsanlardan soğumuştu. Lisenin ona öğrettiği tek şey bu dünyada bir ilişkiyi sonsuza kadar yürütmeye çalışacak kimsenin olmadığıydı. Ve Kai de bu kategoriye giriyordu.

“Selam.” Kızın arkadaşından koşmasını umursamadığı için kılını bile kıpırdatmadan Kai yürümeye devam etti. “Kai?”

Gözlerini devirerek durakladı ve sırt çantasının sapını kavrayarak kıza bir kaşını kaldırdı; birinci sınıflardandı muhtemelen. “Ne var?”

Kız flörtöz bir şekilde sırıttığında Kai’in midesi bulanmıştı. Bir şey daha; sevimlilik onun zaafıydı. Ama garip bir şekilde flörtöz olmak onu hasta ediyordu. Kız onunla flört ediyordu ve hiç sevimli değildi. Kolundaki Prada çantaya göz attı. Müthiş pahalı görünüyordu. Muhtemelen yüzündeki boyalarda marka ürünlerdi. “Ben Jenna?”

“Bu bir soru mu?”

Kıkırdadı ve uzun, düz sarı saçlarını savurdu. “Komik olduğunu söylediler.”

“Kimmiş onlar?”

“Uhm…” başını eğerek kirpiklerinin altından şehvetle baktı. “Cumartesi boş musun merak ediyorum.”

“Olmaz.”

“Uhhh…” güldü. “Hayır, seni partime davet etmek istemiştim.”

“Hayır, sağol. Nezaketi kes.” Uzaklaşmaya başladı ama kız peşine düşmüştü.

“Piç gibi davranmak zorunda değilsin. Parti olduğunu ve senin de orada olman gerektiğini söylüyorum.”

Kai duraklayarak kıza döndü. “O zaman piçlik yapacağım. Ne seninle ne de partinle ilgileniyorum.” Kızı ağzı açık bırakarak uzaklaştı. Bu zamana kadar kampüsün yarısı Kai’yle konuşmaması gerektiğini biliyordu. Her yıl onu rahatsız edenler birinci sınıflardı. Ona üstünlük sağlayabileceğini düşünenler ve tam bir ezik olanlar. Bütün bunlara rağmen hala üzerinde bakışlar ve arkasından konuşmalar vardı. Çoğunlukla onun gibi iyi birisinin popilerle yani piç krallarla takılmaması hakkındaydı. Kai’in kendisi mega piç olduğu içindi.

“Dostum.” Kris haberle çıkagelmişti. “Grup toplantısı, saat 2’de.” Diyerek kolunu Kai’in omzuna attı. Kai şaşırtıcı bir şekilde hala birkaç arkadaşa sahipti. Ortaokuldan beri olan arkadaşları. Sürdürmeye değeceğini düşündüğü arkadaşları.

“Annem evde. Gelemem. Onu öğle yemeğine dışarı çıkaracağıma söz verdim.” Kai iç çekerek Kris’in kolunu ittirdi. “Keşke hiç gelmeseydi.”

“Anneni seviyorum. İyi birisi.”

Kai homurdanarak saatine baktı. “Senin annen tam bir canavar.”

Kris homurdandı. “Senin annenin kocaman—“

“Kıçı var. Biliyorum.”

“Kalp diyecektim.” Yüzünü buruşturarak başını iki yana salladı. “Sapığın bugün sana ne bırakmış?”

“Çilekli-yoğurtlu çikolata.” Kai omuz silkti. “Ve o bir sapık değil. Bir hayran.”

“Dalga mı geçiyorsun sen? Dostum, o bir fan. Lanet olası fanatik bir hayran. Kim olduğunu bulursan, lütfen onunla evleneceğine söz ver.”

“Rüyanda görürsün. Ben çifte kumrular gibi olamam ve bu hayran tam bir romantik.”

“Belki de içindeki çifte kumruyu henüz keşfetmedin.”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Kaaaaai!”

“Baekhyuuuuuuuun! Bana şöyle seslenmeyi kes.” Kai tıslayarak arkadaşına döndü.

Sırıtarak Baekhyun, Kai’in omzuna vurarak Kris’e döndü. “Basketbol takımına katılmayı düşünüyorum.”

Kai güldü. “Ne? Kris’ten sana boy bağışlamasını falan mı istiyorsun?” alay ederek kafeteryaya doğru ilerledi. “Yoksa basket atarken seni kaldırmamızı mı istiyorsun?”

“Zalim şey.” Baekhyun tükürerek söyledi. “Ee, kaptan. Nasıl kayıt yaptıracağım?”

“Şey…” Kris alaylandı. “Koçla konuşman lazım. Daha sonra istersen seninle gelirim.”

Kai’in bakışları Baekhyun ve Kris’in arasında gidip geliyordu. Bu ikisi yıllardır arkadaşlardı ve ikisinin de birbirine teklif etme cesareti yoktu. “Çok isterim.” Baekhyun sırıttı.

‘ _Ahh, yüce tanrım. Erkekler tuvaletine gidip birbirinizi düzün._ ’ Kai düşüncesini dile getirmemişti. Kafeteryaya girdiğinde gözleriyle etrafı taradı ve Suho’nun her zamanki cam kenarındaki masalarında oturduğunu gördü. “Naber.” Sandalyeyi çekerken selamladı. Kris ve Baekhyun da kendi sandalyelerini çektiler. Kai köşeye baktığında hiçbir şey görmemişti. “Çöreğim nerede?” dişlerini gıcırdatarak sordu.

“Ben bir şey yapmadım.” Suho kocaman gözlerle mırıldandı.

“Suho, çöreğim nerede?”

“Dostum, her Allahın günü çörek alıyorsun zaten. Niye sorun ediyorsun?”

“Çünkü benim çöreğim. Tükür çabuk.”

“Ney?!”

Kris çoktan gülmeye başlamıştı. “Kim sana çöreğimi ye dedi?”

“Tanrım.” Suho masanın altından kırmızı kadife renkli çöreği çıkararak uzattı ve Kai yeniden nefes almaya başlamıştı. Lisenden beri ne zaman Kai’in her zamanki masasında hep bir çörek olurdu. Başta utandırıcıydı ama şimdi Kai diğerlerinin düşüncesini umursamaktan çok uzaktı. “Sen delisin dostum.”

Kai çöreğin üzerindeki kalp şekli verilmiş ve elle yapılmış süslere baktı _. ‘Nini, sağlıklı kal.’_

“Annen hevesli bir sapığın olduğunu biliyor mu?” Kai çöreğinde bir ısırık alırken Kris sordu.

“Öğrenirse dedektifliğe soyunacaktır.”

“Sen neden bir şey yapmıyorsun?” Baekhyun sordu.

“Evet çok uzun zaman oldu Kai. Bu kişi kimse, senin için deliriyor olmalı.” Suho ekledi.

“Bakın çocuklar. Eninde sonunda bıkacaktır.” Kai konuştu. “Ve ben biraz… onun hakkında…. Hayal kuruyorum. Ama nasıl olduğunu bilirsiniz. Olmasını istediğiniz insanlar çıkabilirler.”

“Kim demiş?”

“Bilgin Kim Jongin.” Kris homurdandı. “Ben gidip yemek alacağım.”

“Bende geliyorum.” Suho ve Baekhyun aynı anda kalkarken Kai de kalktı.

“Ben kütüphaneye gidiyorum.” Kai uzaklaşan diğerlerine açıkladı. Kafeteryadan çıkmak üzereyken bir tepsinin ayaklarının karşısına düşme sesini duydu. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak ne saçmalık dönüyor anlamaya çalıştı ve bir grup işe yaramaz piçin sanki süper modellermiş gibi gülüp sevinç sesleri çıkardığını gördü. Ortalarında ise sırtı Kai’ye dönük duran uzun boylu bir çocuk vardı. Sarı ördeklerle dolu açık mavi bir tişört giyiyordu. Hırpalama kurbanı olduğu belliydi.

“Oops. Şimdi tüm yemeğin döküldü.” Piçlerden birisi cıvıldadı. Gördüğünüz gibi Kai tamamen farklı bir piçti. İlkokul seviyesinde gibi görünen çocukları hırpalamıyordu. “Ne yapacaksın?” başını eğen çocukla dalga geçiyordu. Tüm kafeterya onları izliyordu. “Benim hatam. Atıklarımı ister misin? Biraz lahana güvecinden artık kaldı.”

“Hayıy. Thağol.” Çocuk mırıldandı. Whoa. Yanlış hareket.

Piç lord yerinden kalkarak kaseyi aldı. “Bunu bitirmek zorundasın.”

“Bithirmeyeceğim.”

“Evet, bitireceksin. Ayrıca nereden geldin sen? Bulutlardan mı?”

“Hayıy. Yakınlardhaki bir şehirdhen geldhim.”

Lanet girsin. Bu çocuk kim olduğunu sanıyordu? Kai yaklaştı.

“Benimle alay edebileceğini mi sanıyorsun, seni pembe renkli gökkuşağı?”

“Gökkuşağının yedhi rengi var.”

“Aptal—“

“Whoa whoa.” Kai çocuğu arkasına alarak aralarına girdi. “Burada kahraman olmak gibi bir niyetim yok ama… çok acizsiniz.”

“Uzaklaş Kai.”

“Oh. Adımı biliyorsun. Ne yazık ki ben sizinkini bilmiyorum. Sana Piç Pantolon diyeceğim. Şimdi, uzaklaşın, o benim arkadaşım.”

Piç Pantolon’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Emin… misin? Senin arkadaşın mı?”

“Evet. O yüzden bundan sonra onunla alay edemezsiniz.”

Şaşırmış ifadeleriyle hepsi geriye çekildi ve zaferle iç çekerek Kai hayalet görmüş gibi görünen çocuğa döndü. Bir anlığına Kai melek görmüş gibi hissetmişti. Tanrım, nasıl bir klişe tanımlamaydı bu?! Melek mi?! Ama evet, çocuk alışılmışın dışında bir güzeldi. Ve… sevimli.

“İyi misin?” sesi fısıltı halinde çıkmıştı ve çocuk gözlerini kırparak geriledi.

“Tanrıms, hayıy.” Dedi ve topukları üzerinde dönerek Kai’den kaçtı. Dumura uğrayan Kai çocuğun kaybolduğu kapıya bakıyordu.

“Ne demek canım, rica ederim!” arkasından seslenerek gözlerini devirdi.

“Ne zamandan beri yeni arkadaşlar edinir oldun sen?” Suho kahkahasını tutamıyordu.

“Kimsesiz görünüyordu.” Kai mırıldandı ve uzaklaşmaya başladı.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Kim olduğunu biliyor musun?”

“Kimin?”

“Biliyorsun.” Kai arkasında Suho ile girişe doğru ilerliyordu. “Çocuğun.”

“Bilmem.” Suho omuz silkti. “Çömez olabilir.”

“Hayır çömez değil, değil mi?”

“Nedir bu ani ilgi?”

“Giydiği tişörtü sevdim. Nereden aldığını soracaktım.”

“Ha ha çok komik.”

“Ciddiyim. Sence o—“ o tişörtü yeniden gördüğünde durmuştu. Çocuğun yüzünde gergin bir ifade vardı. “Uh…”

Çocuk ağzını açtığında dudakları titriyordu. Ama ağzından kelimeler çıkmadı.

“Bir şey mi söylemek istiyorsun?” Kai sorduğunda çocuğun gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Hızla başını iki yana salladı ve Kai’den uzaklaşarak lobide kayboldu. Şaşırarak Kai, Suho’ya döndü. “Gördün mü? Bu çocuğun nesi var?”

“Tuhaf.”

“Biliyorum—“ birisi parmağıyla omzunu dürtünce durakladı yeniden. Döndüğünde yeniden çocuğu görmüştü.

“Sthehun.” Dedi ve uzaklaştı.

“Aşırı tuhaf.”

“Dalga geçiyor olmalısın.”

 


	3. 2.Bölüm

“Daha ne kadar yalnız olmayı planlıyorsun Kai? Evlendiğini görmek istiyorum.”

“Anne, ölmeden-önce-oğlumun-evlendiğini-görmek-istiyorum konuşmanı bir on yıl sonrasına sakla.”

“10 yıl mı?!” annesi çubukları sertçe masaya bıraktı ve Kai gözlerini devirdi. “18 yaşındayken evlendim ben babanla! Seni kucağıma aldığımda 19’umdaydım!”

“Bu yüzden insanlar dışarıya çıktığımızda senin zengin kadın, benimde jigolo olduğumu düşünüyorlar.” Kai alçak sesle mırıldanarak gözlerini yemeğine sabitledi.

“Neydi bu?”

“Hiçbir şey. Anne, biraz mantıklı davran. Ben hala okuyorum.”

“Biliyorum. Ben sadece hazır olduğunda evlenmek için bana birkaç gelin getirmeni söylüyorum.”

“Ah evet. Bu harika bir fikir. Yakınlarda bir gelin dükkanı açtıklarını duydum anne.”

Annesinin kaşları çatılmıştı. “Eski kafalıyım biliyorum ama aptal değilim. Alay ettiğini anlayabilirim Kai.”

Kai homurdandı ve gözlerini devirdi. “Sen eski kafalı değilsin anne. Okula gitmiştin, hatırladın mı?”

“Tanrım, ağzını dikerim senin.” yerinden kalkacakken Kai kıkırdayarak bileğini tuttu.

“Şaka yapıyorum. Şaka. Hadi, otur.”

Dudaklarındaki somurtmayla annesi geri oturdu. “Şakaların hiç komik değil.”

“Tamam tamam. Seninle dalga geçmeyeceğim bir daha, söz. Ye şimdi.”

Ağzında bir şeyler geveleyerek annesi ağzına yemek tıktı. “Al.” Balığını Kai’in tabağına koydu ve inatçı bir şekilde kızgın ifadesini sürdürüyordu. “Ye şunu. Kendine bir bak. Kız gibi sıska ve zayıfsın.”

“Öldüğün zaman tabutunu taşıyabilirim anne. Merak etme.”

“Yeter!” ayağa kalkarak tabağını aldı. “Bugün kendim gideceğim!”

“Söz mü?”

“Sana göre her şey bir şaka! Sana özel devam sütünü hiç içirmemeliydim, ekstra akıllı olmuşsun…” mırıldanarak oturma odasına doğru ilerliyordu ve Kai gülmeye başladı. Annesi iyi eğitim görmemiş ama olağanüstü güzellikteki ufak tefek bir kadındı. Kai onu seviyordu ve onunla alay etmek rutin haline gelmişti. Annesinin tepkilerine bayılıyordu. Çok kolay aldanan birisiydi. Kai’in babası sekreteriyle yeniden evlenmeden önce ona bir servet, ev ve prestijli bir ün bırakmıştı. Ama annesi aldatılmış hissederek buna iyi bir tepki vermemiş ve eski kocasına muhtaç olmamaya yemin etmişti. O yüzden küçük kasabaya geri dönerek kendine nazik bir beyefendi bulmuştu. “Kai, kapı çalıyor!”

“Bilmen de güzel.” Ona seslendi ve ıspanağına geri döndü.

“Kapıya bak! Burası benim evim değil!”

İnleyerek Kai sandalyesinden kalktı ve oturma odasına geçti. “Kapıya en yakın sensin.”

Annesi sakince geriye yaslanmış ve bacaklarını da rahatça sehpaya uzatmıştı. Televizyon açıktı. “Shh. Mary, Matthew’a evet diyecek.”

Kai annesinin saçlarını dağıtarak onun homurdanmasını sağladıktan sonra kapıya gitti. “O da benim televizyonum.” Kapıyı açarak söyledi. Postacı adamı görünce şaşırmıştı. Bacağının çekiştirildiğini hissedince aşağıya baktı ve küçük bir çocuğun elinde koca bir sepet pelüş oyuncak tuttuğunu gördü. Kai eğilerek çocuğa baktı. “Postacı olmak için çok küçüksün.”

“Ben postacı değilim bayım. Bu sizin için.” Çocuk tiz bir sesle konuştu ve sepeti uzattı.

“Benim için mi?” Kai dumura uğramıştı. “Kimden?”

“Size söyleyemem.”

“Bana söyleyemezsin.” Bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Olmaz.”

“Bence yanlış kapıdasın.”

“Siz Nini değil misiniz?”

Kai’in gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ben… birisi için… o’yum.” Sepeti kabul etti ve doğruldu. Çocuk ona gülümsedi. “Ne? Bahşiş falan mı bekliyorsun?”

“Çok güzel insan sizden çikolata alabileceğimi söyledi.”

Kai içinden inledi ve içeri geçerek sepeti merdivene koyup elinde çikolatayla döndü. “Al bakalım.”

“Teşekkürler bayım!” çocuk neşeyle gülümsedi.

“Oh bu arada, ailen yabancılardan çikolata almaman gerektiğini öğretmedi mi?

Çocuk şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Öğrettiler…”

“Hm. Yabancılardan çikolata alınca ne olur biliyor musun?” çocuk başını hayır anlamında salladı. “Ölürsün.”

“Ne?!” nefesini tuttu.

“Evet, herkes senin gibi küçük adamları sever. Beynin çok lezzetliymiş. Seni öldürürler ve beynini çıkararak ondan güzel bir çorba yaparlar. Bazen de güveç yaparlar. Ham!” dudaklarını yaladı. Çocuk ona korkudan donmuş halde bakıyordu. “İyi günler.” Kai kapıyı kapatarak sepete döndü.

“Kimmiş?” annesi sordu.

“Polis.”

“Ne?!”

“Evet. Benim bu civardaki seri katil olduğumu öğrenmişler.”

Annesi ona kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu.

“O yüzden bana pelüş tavşanlar bıraktılar.” Sepeti görmesi için kaldırdı ve başını iki yana sallayıp sırıtarak odasına gitti. Bir sepet dolusu oyuncağı kimin gönderdiğini biliyordu ama sıra dışıydı. Doğum günü de değildi. Genelde pek çok kalple dolu kartlar, çörekler, çiçekler –ki Kai’yi bir kere kızartmışlardı—ve çikolatalar olurdu. Pelüş oyuncaklar yeniydi.

Oyuncakları yatağına boşalttı ve sapında pembe bir kurdele bulunan sepeti kenara attı. En az on tane pelüş vardı. Ve hepsi pembeydi. Bir anlığına Kai hepsini yakmayı düşünmüştü ama sonra bunların hayranından geldiğini fark etti. Hayranının gönderdiği her şeyi saklıyordu. İnkar edemezdi. Genelde ilgiden dolayı sinirlense de bazen bunu sevimli buluyordu. Ama hayranının ürkütücü yanı ise Kai’in hakkında her şeyi biliyor olmasıydı. Bir keresinde, naneli çikolatayı çöpe atmıştı ve ondan sonra asla öyle bir çikolata almamıştı. Ve kartları genelde şunlarla dolu olurdu.

‘ _Nini, basketbolda iyi eğlenceler.’_

‘ _Dün geceki maçta muhteşemdin Nini!’_

‘ _Umarım gribin çabuk geçer :(‘_

Kai kuyruğunda dolanan bir sapığı olduğunu kabul etmek istemeyerek başını iki yana salladı ve pelüş oyuncakların yanına, yatağa oturdu. “Kedi, arı, ördek, fil, oooh unicorn, bu yeni bak. Solucan, kelebek, yunus…” yunusa gelince durdu ve oyuncağa baktı. Hepsinin arasında yunus en eskisi ve kullanılmış durandı. Yıpranmış gibiydi. Kai kuyruğundaki etikete baktı.

‘Sen benim kahramanımsın Nini. Sana Bayan Kabarcık’ımı veriyorum. O artık senin.’

“Ney!” Kai derin nefes aldı ve alnına vurdu. Bu kişi kimse, kız ya da erkek, tam bir fanatik fandı. “Kızsın, değil mi?” yunusa baktı ve o anda anladı. Bu yunusu daha önce gördüğünü hissettiği dejavu da neyin nesiydi? Bir süre düşündü ve nerede gördüğünü hatırlayamadan basketbol antrenmanı zamanı gelmişti.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Lanet olsun. İyi bir oyundu!” Baekhyun kolunu Kris’in omzuna atarak cıvıldadı ve alnını sildi.

“Köşede dikiliyorsun sen.” Kai homurdandı.

“İlk adım, evet. Ayrıca dripling* yaptım.” (*dripling: basketbolda topu yere vurma, top sürme)

“Ne?” Kai yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Oh, siz çocuklar böyle demiyor musunuz?”

Gözlerini devirerek Kai onu kenara ittirdi ve Suho’ya yaklaştı. “Selam.”

“Oh, naber?” Suho her zamanki sıcak gülümsemesini sundu.

“Bugün bir sepet dolusu oyuncak aldım.”

“Ne?” Suho’nun gülmemeye çalıştığı belliydi.

“Evet.” Kai kolunu yana çekti ve dudaklarını yalayarak yunusu çantasından çıkardı.

“Sen ne halt ediyorsun Kai?!” Suho tısladı ve yunusu yeniden çantaya sokmaya çalıştı. “Onu hemen kaldır, dostum!”

“Sakinleşir misin? Onu yanımda taşımıyorum. Sana göstermek istedim—“

“Evet, evet. Çok sevimli. Şimdi kaldır ortadan!” kızaran yanaklarıyla etrafa bakıyordu.

“Yo! Bayan Kabarcık’ı uzaklaştırmıyorum—“

“Ona isim mi verdin?!”

Kai inildedi ve yunusu geri çektikten sonra Suho’nun arkasından koşturdu. “Dostum, o bir oyuncak sadece.”

“Evet. Çok güzel.”

“Sorun şu; onu daha önce görmüş gibiyim.”

“Aferin sana. Pembe pelüş yunusla ilişiğin varmış.”

“Suho!”

Suho sonunda durarak etrafına bakındı. “Biliyorsun Kai… ben anti-sevimliyim.”

“Kimse gay olduğumuzu düşünmeyecektir, çünkü benim pembe bir yunusum var.” Kai oyuncağı hızla salladı. “Şimdi bana yardım et. Bu bir şey çağrıştırıyorsa söyle lütfen.” oyuncağı Suho’nun yüzüne ittirdi.

“Fark etmediysen tazı değilim ben. Şu şeyi yüzümden çek.” Yunusu aldı ve inceledi. “Oh.”

“Ne?!”

“Bekle, bu hayranından mı geldi?”

“Hayran.”

“Ah tanrım.”

“Ne?”

“Dostum, birkaç yıl önceki o çocuğu hatırladın mı? Pasajın orada düşen?”

“Öyle şeyleri beynimde tutmam ben.”

“Aptalca bir şey yapmıştın ve çocuk da sana inanmıştı.”

“Kavalye gibiymişim gibi görünüyor.”

Suho kaş çattı. “Kim olduğunu hatırladığında beni ara.”

“Hadi ama. Kimden bahsediyorsun?”

“Bilmiyorum. Ama onu bununla görmüştüm…”

“Sen bu yüzden mühendislik okurken ben müzik okuyorum.” Kai iç çekti. “Daha önce bu kişiyle karşılaştığımı mı söylüyorsun?”

“Nasıl unutursun?!”

“Kahrolası bir sümüklü böcek gibi hafızam var.” Kai bunu ilgi çekici bulmuştu nedense. Ve… tüyler ürperticiydi. Yani hayranı yıllar önce tanıştığı birisiydi ve şimdi ona ipuçları mı veriyordu?

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Tüm gün aklından düşünceyi atamamıştı. Basketbol sahasından eve dönerken aklını toparlamaya çalışıyordu. Suho’nun bahsettiği çocuk kimdi? Sıcak güneşe kaşlarını çatarak şakağındaki terleri sildi ve çantasının sapını kavradı. Bunu çözmesi için Sherlock Holmes’a ihtiyacı vardı.

İç çekerek gözlerini kaldırımdan kaldırdı ve evinin yanındaki eve bakarak durakladı. Evin önünde nakliye aracı ve kutular vardı. Sabah giderken burada değillerdi. Yeni komşuları mı vardı? “Hrrrrr.” Aniden bir hırlama duydu ve kaynağını aradı. Verandadaki rottweiler cinsi köpeğin ona hırlayarak baktığını gördü.

“Cici…köpek.” Mırıldanarak bir adım geriledi. O zaman Rottweiler ileri doğru atıldı ve Kai’in kalbi bir an duraklayarak hızla kaçmaya başladı. “Lanet olsun! Kahrolası bir köpek tarafından kovalanmak bugün ajandamda yoktu!” çığlık atarak arkasından havlayan rottweiler’dan hızla kaçmaya çalışıyordu. “Aptal köpek!” bağırarak evinin etrafındaki çalılıkların üzerinden atladı ve hemen arkasından köpek de atladı. “Tamam, tamam, cici köpek!” evin etrafında koşmaya başladı, çalılıkların ve çitlerin arasında geziniyordu. Bu nasıl bir köpekti yahu? Olimpiyatlara katılmalıydı.

Yola geri döndüğünde ölecek gibi hissediyordu Kai ve kaldırımın üzerinde sendeleyip düşerken uğursuzluğu tutmuştu. Dizleri ve avuçları çizilmişti ama bunun için endişelenecek zamanı yoktu. Şeytanın dölü dişlerini kıçına geçirmeden önce ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı.

“Pembemsi! Dhur!” aniden birisi seslenince durmuştu. Kafasını çevirdiğinde rottweiler’in durduğunu gördü. “Othur, oğlum!” sese doğru dönünce Sehun’u gördü. Harika. Şu anda en son ihtiyacı olan şey sevimli inek öğrencinin onu bir köpekten kurtarmasıydı. Ne kadar utanç verici. “Gel buraya oğlum.” Sehun eğildi ve köpek Kai’in yanından geçerek Sehun’un üzerine atladı. Aman ne şeker!

“Pembemsi mi? Ona Pembemsi mi dedin?” Kai inleyerek ayağa kaldı ve sızlayan dizleri ve avuçlarına tısladı.

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu ve eve doğru hızla ilerlemeye başladı.

“Hey! Sehun!”

Durakladı ve gözlerindeki yıldızlar ve pembe dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyle ona döndü. “S-sssen… beni hathırladhın?” yanaklarına gül kırmızısı düşerken çekingen bir sesle söyledi. Neden kızarıyordu?

“Evet. Yan eve mi taşınıyorsun?”

Sehun eliyle ağzını kapattı ve yeniden arkasını döndü.

“Hey, bekle!” Kai sendeledi ama mesafesini korudu çünkü köpek hırlamaya başlamıştı. “Teşekkürler Sehun.”

Sehun yarı yoldayken döndü, başı hala yerdeydi. “İ-iyi…misssin?” Kai sesini zar zor duyabilmişti.

“Biraz kanıyorum.” Kai güldü ve ellerini kaldırdı. “Hayattayım.”

“Hayıy.” Sehun nefesini tutarak korkuyla Kai’in avuçlarına bakıyordu. “Ben…yapabilirim…”

“Ne?”

Sehun dudaklarını yaladı ve Kai’in avuçlarına titrek parmağını kaldırırken Kai’in yüzüne bakmıyordu. Elleri çok titriyordu. Yavaşça Kai’in avuçlarında rastgele bir şeyler çizmeye başladı.

O zaman her şey tokat gibi Kai’in yüzüne vurmuştu. Pasajdaki çocuk.

“Ve sssonra buradha sssonlandırıyorsssun.” Sehun mırıldanarak Kai’in serçe parmağına dokundu. “Eee, dhaha iyi misssin?”

Kai kocaman gözlerle iki adım geriledi. “Olamaz.”

Sehun yavru köpek bakışlarıyla sonunda kafasını kaldırmıştı. “Ne? İyi hissssethmiyor musssun?”

“Hayır! Ah tanrım. Beni aptal durumuna düşürdüğün için sağol.”

Sehun’un dudakları Kai’ye bakarken titremeye başlamıştı. “Ne?”

“Sen! Yıllarca bana o şeyleri gönderen sendin!” Kai şu anda delirdiğine inanamıyordu. “Affedersin ama bir bebek çıkmasını beklemiyordum!”

“Ben bebek dheğilim.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Uzthun uzthuvlarım var. Cebir çözthebiliyorum. Arthık sssüt dhe içmiyorum.”

“Nasıl bir saçmalık.” Kai inanamayarak mırıldandı ve ilerledi ama köpek hırlayınca durdu. Yerden çantasını alarak Sehun’a tısladı. “Bebekken kafanı bir yere mi çarptın?!”

“Nini…” Sehun başını eğerek mırıldandı.

“Ve dilinin ne sorunu var?! Buruştu mu?! Düzeltmek için ütü ister misin?! Lanet olsun sana!”

Sehun daha fazlasını dinlemeden arkasını dönerek uzaklaşmaya başladı.

İşte sapığı oydu! Sinir bozucu küçük bir sapık!

 


	4. 3.Bölüm

“Acil olduğunu söyledin, o yüzden acil durum olsa iyi olur.” Suho, Kai’in odasına girerken konuştu.

“Neden bu kadar uzun sürdü?!” Kai ona bağırdı ve kapıyı kapattı, avucunu yüzüne bastırarak derin bir nefes aldı.

“Whoa. Üçüncü sınıftayken derste kazara altına işediğinden beri seni ilk kez böyle gergin görüyorum.”

“Kes şunu.” Tısladı ve yatağına oturmak için ilerledi. Suho, Kai’in yatağındaki pelüş oyuncaklara kaşlarını kaldırarak baktı ve inleyerek Kai oyuncakları yere savurdu. “Sapığımın kim olduğunu buldum.”

“Hayran. Hatırlamışsın.”

“Hayır, hayır. Kim olduğunu buldum. Gerçekten.”

“Ne? Kimmiş? Yani, kızı tanıyor muyum?”

“O bir erkek Suho.”

“Doğru. Tamam, onu tanıyor muyum?”

“Evet! Hepimiz onu tanıyoruz.” Kai sızlanarak gözlerini devirdi. “O… ördek tişörtlü… çocuktu. Bizim üniversitede okuyor.”

“O gün kurtardığın çocuğu mu diyorsun?”

“Evet.” İç çekti. “Sehun. Hayır, Sthehun.” Diye alaylandı.

“Wow…” Suho nefesini tutarak duvara yaslandı ve kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. “Şimdi düşünürsek, sanırım onu maçlarımızda gördüm. Nasıl buldun bu arada?”

“Yan tarafa taşındı!”

“Şaka yapıyorsun? O fanatik bir fan Kai.”

“Sapık.” Kai onu düzeltti. “Lanet girsin! Neden onca kişi içinden onun gibi bir ezik çıktı ki?!”

“Sevimli olduğunu söylemiştin.”

“Hayır! O… sevimli değil. Tam bir gerzek.”

“Tamam tamam. Bu kadar alçalmana gerek yok dostum. Sapığından beklentilerin olduğunu söylemedin mi sen? Neden hayal kırıklığına uğramış hissediyorsun?”

İşte. Gerçek buydu. Tabiki sapığının yaptıkları sevimli, hayran olunası ve aptalca olabilirdi. Ama ya sapığı salağın önde gideni olsaydı, Kai nasıl başa çıkacaktı? “8 yıl önce karşılaştığımız küçük çocuk olacağını beklemiyordum.”

“Huh. Yılı hatırlıyorsun.” Sırıttı.

“Sorun onun aklı. Bizim yaşımızda olmalı, değil mi? Ama onu ilk kez gördüğümüzde çok küçük ve çocuksuydu. Onun bizden en az 5 yaş küçük olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Ve evet, sapığımın hayran olunası olmasını istemiştim… Kafeteryadaki kavgayı gördün, değil mi? Çok çocuksuydu. Sevimli olmak bir yere kadar. Ama çocuksu olmak tamamen işi batırıyor. Rottweiler cinsi köpeğine Pembemsi adını vermiş! Ve avuca çizilen rastgele şekillerle yaranın düzeleceğine hala inanıyor.”

“Tamam sakinleş. Otur. Ve bana her şeyi anlat.”

“Anlatacak bir şey yok.” Kai başını iki yana sallayarak yüzünü ovuşturdu. “Bu kadar aptal birinin neden yıllardır beni takip ettiğini artık anlıyorum.”

“Belki de o kadar aptal değildir Kai. Belki de o… sana aşıktır.” Suho omuz silktiğinde Kai ona sertçe baktı.

“Zor. Ben bir bebekle aşk yaşayamam.”

“Tamam, çocuksu olduğunu anladım. Ama belki de sevimli olmaya çalışıyordur.”

“Anlamıyorsun. Sehun bulut krallığı tarafından kutsanmış, şekerli sakız makinesinden doğmuş gibi görünen bir ezik. Bana çikolatalar verip, kartlar ve çörekler göndererek ona aşık olacağımı sanıyorsa çok yanılıyor.”

“Onun gibi birinin böyle bir plan yapacağını mı sanıyorsun?” komikmiş gibi kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Planı umurumda değil. Ben yokum. Sinirlendim ever. İnkar etmeyeceğim. Ama—“

“Belki de Sehun bunları sana hayran olduğu için yapıyordur.”

“O zaman aferin ona. Çizgiyi aşmaması iyi olmuş.”

“Dostum, cidden ondan bu kadar çok mu nefret ediyorsun artık?”

“Evet. Onun gibi aptal bir sapığın olsun ister miydin?”

“Hayır… ama…” iç çekti. “Tamam. Bu senin tercihin.”

“Haklısın. Onu sinirlendirmem lazım. Eğer beni bir kez daha izlediğini görürsem—“

“Onun marshmallow beynini mi kemirirsin?”

“Ugh. Şu oyuncaklardan kurtulmama yardım eder misin?”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Ertesi gün Kai evden çıktığında kapının önünde çikolata bulamamıştı. Hah şöyle yav. Sehun’un yeni evine baktı ve arabasına ilerlemeden önce kaşlarını çattı. O anda geçerken eve yeniden bakma ihtiyacı hissetmişti. Şaşırarak Sehun’un elindeki dürbünle en üst katın penceresinden onu izlediğini gördü. Gaza basarken dişlerini sıkmıştı. Ne halt yemeye Sehun onu dürbünle izliyordu?! Bundan daha ürkütücü bir şey olabilir miydi?!

Cevap evetti. İkinci duraklamasında Kai kafeteryadaki masasında süslenmiş mavi bir çörek bulmuştu. _‘Affedheyysin Nini.’_ Yazıyordu üstünde. Sinirlenerek Suho’ya baktı.

“Bu biraz… güzel?” Suho şaşkınca baktı.

“Affedheyysin nedir ya?” Kris, Kai’in çöreğine bakarak sordu.

“Affedersin’in argo hali. Havalı olmayan çocuklar kullanır.” Baekhyun yanıtladı.

Kai hızla etrafına bakındı ama Sehun’u bulamamıştı. “İstersen yiyebilirsin.”çöreği Baekhyun’un eline tutuşturdu ve oradan uzaklaştı.

“Kai!” Suho arkasından seslendi.

“Hala bunu yaptığına inanamıyorum.”

“Ona güzelce artık bu şeyleri istemediğini söylemelisin.”

“Ona direkt söyleyeceğim. Ama kesinlikle kibarca olmayacak.” Hızlıca ofise giderek Sehun’un ders programını istedi. Sehun’un sonraki dersini gördüğünde, hemen sınıfa yöneldi ve içeridekiler çıkmasını beklemeye başladı.

“Selam Kai.” Bir çocuk yanına gelerek onu selamladı.

“Uzaklaşın.” Kai dişlerini sıkarak söyleyince çocuk toz olmuştu. Sonunda Sehun’u görmesi birkaç dakika sürmüştü ama aynı zaman Sehun da onu görmüştü. Kai ileriye doğru bir adım atamadan Sehun arkasını dönerek kaçmıştı. “Hey!”

Sehun’un arkasından kaçarken Kai’in ağzından küfürler dökülüyordu. Dostum, bu çocuk çok hızlıydı. Ama biraz ekstra güçle Kai onu yakalamayı başarmıştı.

“Duracak mısın?!” Sehun’un tişörtünü arkadan kavrayarak onu kendine çekti ve bir duvara yasladı. “Neden kaçıyorsun?!”

“Vurma sssakın bana!” Sehun cırlayarak kollarıyla yüzünü kapattığında Kai donmuştu.

“Ben… ben s-sana v-vurmayacağım.” Lanet olsun, neden kekelemişti?! “Neden sana vurayım?!” geriledi ve alnına vurdu. Sehun korkmuş ifadesiyle başını eğmişti ve göğsü hızla inip kalkıyordu. “Bak bana. Sana açıkça söyleyeceğim, tamam mı? Bana onca şeyi göndermek çok güzeldi. Ama durmanı istiyorum.

Sehun’un dudakları konuşurken titremeye başlamıştı. “Yapamam…”

“Nedenmiş?!”

“Çünkü… sssen… benim… kahramanımsssın… Nini.”

“Yuh ya. Ben Nini değilim! Bana şöyle demeyi kes! Beni takip etmekten ne anlıyorum cidden bilmiyorum ama dur artık.”

“Hayıy.”

“Hayır mı?!”

Sehun yüzüne bakmıyordu bile ve sesi fısıltı halinde zor duyuluyordu. “Ben sssevimliyim.”

“Ha?” Kai tamamen dumura uğramıştı.

“Ve ssseni ssseviyorum.” Hızla konuştu ve yıldırım hızıyla Kai’den kaçmaya başladı; Kai orada durmuş bilgiyi sindirmeye çalışıyordu.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Neden geç kaldın?” eve girer girmez annesi sormuştu.

“Anne, çöpü attıktan sonra eve girince bana bunu sorarsın.” Ruhsuzca mırıldandı ve çantasını bıraktı. “Yorucu bir gündü. Çökmek üzereyim, tamam mı?”

“Bekle. Önce çöpü at, sonra çökebilirsin.” Hızla mutfağa giderek çöplerle döndü.

İçine yorgun bir nefes çekerek Kai poşetleri ondan alarak dışarı çıktı. Akşam göğü gri çizgilerle dolmaya başlamıştı ve Kai’in ruh halini daha da karartmıştı. Ruh halinin neden düştüğünü anlamamıştı. Sehun utanmazca sevimli olduğunu kabul ettiği için miydi yoksa çocuğun Kai’in yüzüne ona aşık olduğunu söyleme cesaretine sahip olması mıydı? Kai, Sehun’un aşk nedir onu bile bilmediğine şüphe ediyordu. Ama Kai de aşk nedir bilmiyordu. Sehun durmazsa bu başa bela olacaktı. Kai’in son ihtiyacı olan şey Sehun’un üniversite hayatını cehenneme çevirmesiydi.

Çöpü attı ve göğe bakmak için durakladı. Daha sonra yavaşça başını çevirdiğinde Sehun’un odasından elinde dürbünle onu izlediğini gördü. “Tanrım, şaka yapıyor olmalısın!” Kai kendi kendine kızarak yerden bir taş aldı ama cama atamadan önce Sehun kaçmıştı. Muhtemelen saklanıyordu. Alçak sesle küfrederek Kai eve girdi.

“Neden geç kaldın?” annesi beklediği gibi sormuştu.

“Çöpten dönerken Phineas ve Ferb ile karşılaştım anne.”

“Onlar arkadaşın mı?”

İnleyerek Kai yerden çantasını aldı ve odasına gitti. Sapığın tam omuzlarında oturduğunu hissediyordu. Bundan öncesinde o bir hayrandı. Tişörtünü çıkardıktan sonra perdeleri çekmek için cama yöneldi ama Sehun’un yine o aptal bir dürbünle camdaki figürünü fark etmişti! Evin diğer tarafındaydı! Şimdi odasında mıydı?! Ama hızla dürbünü düşürdü be eliyle ağzını kapattıktan sonra gözlerini kapatarak arkasını döndü. Kai’yi üstsüz gördüğü için mi utanmıştı?!

Kai’in kaşları sertçe çatıldı ve sinirle perdeleri çekti. Bu iş bu kadardı. Yarın, bunu tamamen bitirecekti, işte o kadar!

 


	5. 4.Bölüm

“Ne yapıyorsun?”

Annesinin sorusuna cevap verme zahmetine girmeden Kai tabaktaki kurabiyeleri aldı ve diğer kurabiyelere yöneldi.

“Kai, onlar benimdi. Onları ben aldım.” Annesi sızlandı.

“Sana daha fazlasını alırım. Onlara ihtiyacım var.”

“Bana sormadın bile. Onlar benim. Benim beyaz çikolatalı kurabiyelerim. Onları nereye götürüyorsun?” Kai servis tabağını alıp çıkarken sordu annesi. “Kai!”

Koltukta durarak televizyon kumandasını aldı ve Youtube’dan kurbağa sesi çıkardı. “İşte.”

Annesi kurbağa seslerine şaşırarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ne?”

“Sabah sabah senin böyle çıkıyor anne.”

Annesi yastık alarak Kai’ye fırlattı ama Kai kolayca kaçıp evden çıkmıştı. Doğruca yan eve geçerek zili çaldı. Kapı açıldığında Kai kendini annesinden biraz yaşlı görünen kadına gülümsemeye zorladı. “Günaydın.” Nazikçe eğildi ve kurabiyeleri uzattı. “Annem kurabiye yapmış ve size hoş geldin hediyesi olarak getirmemi istedi.”

“Ah tatlım benim.” Kadın cıvıldadı ve tabağı aldı. “Kai’di, değil mi?”

Kai şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Evet. Annemle tanıştınız mı yoksa?”

“Hayır, hayır. Oğlumla aynı okula gidiyormuşsun?”

“Ah. Evet.” Mırıldandı, ensesini kaşıyordu.

“Neden içeri gelmiyorsun? Annene bir şeyler ayarlayacağım.” Kapıyı Kai’in girmesi için genişçe açtı ve Kai eve girer girmez sinirli rottweiler’in ortaya çıkıp hırlaması bir oldu. “Pembemsi. Uslu dur oğlum.”

“Pembemsi. Neden bu isim, Bayan Oh?”

“Sehun’un köpeği.” Gülümseyerek tabağı masaya koydu. Evin her tarafı kutularla kaplıydı ve dağınıktı. “Sevimli bir yavruydu, Sehun da ona Pembemsi adını koymak istedi. Büyüyünce kocaman olacağını söylemiştim halbuki.”

Kai başını sallayarak alt dudağını ısırdı. “Sehun evde mi?”

“Yok. Koro pratiğinde olması lazım. Okuldan sonra oraya gidecekti.”

“Anlıyorum.”

“Bekle burada. Sana biraz dün gece yaptığım brownie’lerden getireceğim.”

“Tamam.”

Kadın gidince Kai iç çekti. Bu sahne daha önce farklı şekilde zihninde canlanmıştı. Sehun’un annesine Sehun’un çılgınlığını anlatmak istemişti ama şimdi nasıl yapacağını bilmiyordu. “Al bakalım.” Elinde bir tabak brownie ile geldi kadın.

“Çok teşekkürler. Ve hoşgeldiniz.”

“Teşekkürler.” Sırıttı. “Burayı sevdim. Kocamla ayrıldıktan sonra yeni bir ev aramak zorunda kalmıştım.”

“Ah. Affedersiniz.”

“Sorun değil. Artık geçti. Sehun’un durmaksızın buraya taşınmakta ısrarcı olduğunu eklemeliyim. Şimdi neden olduğunu anladım. Burası güzel bir yer.”

Kai’in gözleri kocaman olurken boğazına bir yumru takılmıştı. Cidden mi ya? Kai’in yüzünden Sehun annesine buraya taşınmak için ısrar mı etmişti?! Bu nasıl azimli bir sapıktı böyle?!

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Dostum.” Kai koridorda ilerlerken Kris seslendi.

“Şimdi olmaz. Yapmam gereken bir şey var.”

“Takım toplantısı. Saat 3’te.”

“Anladım.” Mırıldandı ve birinci sınıfların takıldığı yere yöneldi. Sehun oradaydı, başka bir inek konuşurken onu dinleyerek kafasını kaşıyordu. Daha sonra çocuksu bir şekilde kafasını salladı ve tırnaklarını ısırmaya başladı. Kai olduğu yeri taradı ve geçen haftaki kızı gördü. “Hey.” Diyerek kıza yaklaştı ve gözünün ucuyla Sehun’un ona ağzı açık baktığını gördü. Hemen tişörtünü düzelterek gözlüklerini çıkardı ve Kai’ye utangaç bir şekilde gülümsedikten sonra kızararak başını eğdi.

“Kai?”

Gözlerini devirerek Kai kıza döndü. “Julienne.”

“Adım Jenna.” Kız yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Evet. Jenna demek istemiştim. Ee. Senden hoşlandım.”

Jenna’nın kaşları kalkarken kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. “Ne?”

“Benimle çıkmak ister misin?”

“En son konuştuğumuzdan tam bir piç gibi davranmıştın.”

“Güzelliğin zoru oynadığını bildiğine eminim.” Sırıttığında Jenna’nın kaş çatışı kayboldu.

“Oh… yani sen… benden gerçekten hoşlanıyorsun?” aniden gülümsemişti.

“Evet. Ve seni bir randevuya çıkarmak isterim. Yarın gece diyelim mi? Numaranı alabilir miyim?”

Jenna ona sertçe bakıyordu. “Bu…hızlıydı.” Mırıldandı.

Kai eğildi ve kulağına fısıldadı. “Bu arada, sende gerçekten bir şeyler var güzelim.”

Geri çekildiğinde Jenna ukalaca sırıttı ama kızarmamıştı bile. Şimdi Kai’in ilgisini çekmiyordu. Sehun’un tepkisini görmek için dönünce onun gittiğini gördü. “Ne…” Kai soludu ve etrafa bakındığında Sehun’un giydiği pembe tişörtten eser yoktu. Yeniden Jenna’ya döndü. “Fikrimi değiştirdim. Senden artık hoşlanmıyorum.” Hızla kıza dedikten sonra uzaklaştı.

Nereye gitmişti bu çocuk? Kai hiç bilmiyordu ama her şey boşa gitmişti! Lobiyi geçti ve Sehun’un elinde bir çiçekle merdivenlerde oturduğunu görünce durdu. Yerden koparmış olmalıydı. “Ssseviyor.” Sehun mırıldanarak bir yaprağı kopardı ve yere attı. “Sssevmiyor.” Bir yaprak daha kopardı. “Ssseviyor, sssevmiyor. Ssseviyor.” Son yaprağa gelince sesi umutsuz çıkmıştı. “Sssevmiyor.” İç çekti ve aniden nefesini tutarak ayağa kalktı. Kızgınca yaprakların üzerinde tepinerek mırıldandı. “Üzgünüm, çiçekler.” Yaprakları mahvedince üzgün bir sesle fısıldadı. Yerden başka bir çiçek alarak yeniden oyununa devam etti.

“Hey.” Kai seslendiğinde Sehun donmuştu. Dönüp Kai’ye bakmamıştı bile. “Ben… seni sevmiyorum, tamam mı? Beni sapık gibi takip etmeyi kes, Tanrı aşkına! O dürbünle ne haltlar karıştırıyorsun ayrıca?! Seni polise şikâyet edeyim mi?”

“Nini şook sssevimli. Ama Sehun dha sssevimli.” Mırıldandı ve arkasını döndü. “Nedhen beni sssevmiyorsssun?” kaş çatarak sorduğunda Kai kendini kötü hissetmişti bir an. Hayır. Neden kötü hissedecekmiş ki? Muhtemelen böyle fanları dışarıda çok vardı. O zaman Sehun neden özeldi? Aslında manyak takibi Kai’in tüylerini diken diken ediyordu.

“Aşkın ne demek olduğundan haberin var mı?”

“Ssseni sssevmenin ne kadhar zthor oldhuğundhan haberin var mı?!”

“Peltekliğinde seni ciddiye almanın ne kadar zor olduğundan haberin var mı?”

Sehun’un yüzü inanılmaz derecede düşmüştü. “Benimle dhalga geçiyorsssun.”eliyle ağzını kapatarak çiçekleri Kai’ye fırlattı ve ondan kaçmaya başladı.

Aşk. Ah tanrım. Sehun küçük bir çocuk gibiydi. Kai’ye uzun zamandır tutulmuştu. Ve bunun aşk olduğunu düşünüyordu. Bu çocukla mantıklı bir konuşma yapamazken Kai bununla nasıl baş edecekti?!

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Bugün tekrarlamadın bile.” Suho sahadan çıkarken konuştu. “Neyin var?”

“Hiç.” Kai iç çekerek şakaklarını ovdu.

“Emin misin?”

“Bekle. Sana bir soru soracağım. Bir çocuk seni sevdiğini nasıl bir cesaretler söyler?”

“Neden söyleyemesin?”

“Çünkü… şey çünkü…” kekeledi. “Yıllardır, kendime bir ün yarattım. Ve bu… çocuk aniden çıkarak her şeyi değiştirir? Hiç korkusu olmadan! Utangaç birisi. Ama kesinlikle korkak birisi değil. Güven bana. Ondan sonraki hafta bana kollarını dolama cesaretine sahip olacaktır.”

“Kimden bahsediyorsun?”

Kai başını iki yana sallayarak yakıcı güneşe baktı. “Nereden geldiğini bilmiyorum. Bu çok… ani oldu. Sanırım—“ cümlesini tamamlayamadan uzaktaki bir şey dikkatini çekmişti. Sehun’un elinde bir kamerayla duvarın arkasına saklandığını görmüştü. Kai’in bakışları üzerine düşünce hemen kaybolmuştu. Dili tutularak Kai gördüğü şeyi sindirmeye çalışıyordu. Kamerayla karşılaştırılınca dürbün çok daha iyi görünüyordu.

“Kai?”

“Siktir.” Kai tıslayarak yüzünü avuçladı. “Ben hapı yuttum dostum.”

“Ne?”

“Yıllardın sana birisinin beni izlediğini hissettiğimi söylüyordum hep. Halüsinasyon görmüyormuşum!” bağırdı ve arabaya yöneldi. Sehun hep bir arkasında onu takip ediyormuş! Belki de Kai’in olduğu her yerdeydi ama belki de Kai farkında değildi. Ama şimdi 7/24 her şeyin farkındaydı, sonunda Sehun’un ne yaptığını anlayabilmişti. Kai’in resimlerini çekiyordu! Siktir.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Kai, iyi misin?”

Kai kısaca başını salladı ve tavuğunu çiğnemeye devam etti. “Harikayım anne.”

Annesi bağırdı. “Biliyordum! Biliyordum! Birisine çıkma teklifi ettin!”

“Teknik olarak ettim. Ama sonra teklifimi geri çektim.”

“Ne?”

“Anne.” Kai çubukları masaya koydu ve ağzını sildi. “Birisi, başka birisi için ne kadar delirebilir?”

“Ben Elton John için deliriyorum.” Kıkırdadı.

“Elton John gay, anne.”

O anda annesinin ifadesi paha biçilmezdi. Ağzı açık kalırken gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Kai, rüyalarımda babanı Elton John ile aldattım hep. Ama dün gece onun terli maçını izlediğini gördüm! Ve o gerçekten yakışıklı bir çocuktu.

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Onun… terli maçını mı izliyordum?”

“Evet!”

“Ah tanrım. Anne! O Elton Brand. Atlanta Hawks’da oynuyor. Kadın, senin nasıl bir zevkin var!”

Gözlerini devirdi ve pilavını kaşıkladı. “Babanla evlendiğim için bunu bilmeliydin.”

Kai alayla karşılık veremeden kapı zili araya girmişti. “Ben bakarım.” Kapıya yöneldi ve bu saatte kimin gelmiş olabileceğini düşünerek kapıyı açtı. Sehun’un dudaklarını büzmüş ve başını eğmiş halini görünce çok şaşırmıştı. “Ne… arıy—“

Sehun bir çörek uzattı. Kai kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Affedheysssin…”

“Üzerine birisi gökkuşağı kusmuş gibi görünüyor.”

“Öncekini sssevmişthin.” Sesi zar zor duyuluyordu.

“İstemiyorum. Beni rahat bırakmanı istiyorum.”

Sehun orada durmuş çöreği uzatıyordu. Kai üzerindeki yazıya bakıp yüzünü buruşturdu. “Affedheysssin Therli, yazmışsın.”

“Ne?!” bağırdı ve çöreğe bakarak nefesini tuttu. “Thatlım! Thatlım! Therli dheğil! Hayıy…” hayal kırıklığına uğramış gibi görünüyordu.

“Urgh.” Kai çöreği aldı ve Sehun’a kaş çattı. “Git artık.”

Sehun’un yüzünde ufak bir gülümseme belirirken biraz daha yaklaştı. “Annem yarın akşam yemeğe gelmenizthi issstiyor. Ve… o kızthla çıkma sssakın, Nini.” Başını iki yana sallayarak söyledi. Kai iç çekti. Sehun’un o kız hakkında hastalıklı yorumlar yapmasını bekliyordu ama Sehun, Kai’yi dumura uğratmıştı sadece. “Benimle çıkmalısssın.” Kıkırdadı ve arkasını dönerek evlerine koştu. Oldu canım! Tamam çok sevimliydi! Ve Kai kendini zayıf hissediyordu. Lanet olsun, hayır. Bu çocuk tam bir baş belasıydı. Çocuksu bir baş belası. Yüzünü silerek Kai, Sehun’un evine doğru baktı ve kendi evine bakan odanın ışığının yandığını gördü. Ve Sehun elinde lanet olası dürbünle orada dikiliyordu.

 


	6. 5.Bölüm

“Neden gelmek istemiyorsun?”

“Çünkü anne, iki saat boyunca komşunun market poşetlerini seve seve taşımak isteyen komşu çocuğu gibi davranmaktan başka yapacak daha iyi işlerim var.” Tükürerek söyledi ve annesine sırıttıktan sonra basketbol maçına geri döndü. “Ayrıca, yaklaşan okul maçı için antrenman yapmam lazım.”

“Ama kadın çok iyi birisi ve bana bir buket çiçek vererek beni ve ‘çok tatlı oğlumu’ yemeğe davet etti. Sana böyle dedi aynen.” Kıkırdadı ve Kai annesine kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Anne. Neden yaşıtın olan kadınlar gibi alışveriş falan yapmıyorsun?”

“Nedenmiş? Ben oğlumu ziyarete geldim. Her dakikamı onunla geçirmek isterim.”

“Whoa. Sanırım kalp krizi geçirmek üzereyim.” Elini göğsüne koyarak yalandan yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Başka bir çocuk yapmam lazım.” Yorgunca iç çekti.

“Lütfen yap.”

Annesinin dudakları büzülürken Kai’in yanına çöktü. “Lütfen? Tek gitmek istemiyorum. Sana sevdiğin bir şeyi pişireceğim. Ne istersen.”

“Sen yapacaksan ondan nefret edeceğim anne.”

Kai’in kulağından tutarak burdu, Kai’in ağzından bir çığlık kaçmıştı. “Gelme sen!” ayağa kalkıp uzaklaştı.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Zamanı geldiğinde annesi güzelce giyinmişti ve süslendiği zaman on yıl gençleşmiş gibi görünmeyi başarıyordu. Kai annesine gülümseyerek kapının yanında bekliyordu.

“Oh.” Şaşırmıştı. “Gelmeyeceksin sanıyordum.”

“O evde minicik bir baş belası oğlan olduğunu duydum. Anneme asılmanı istemiyorum.”

Annesi gözlerini devirdi ve güveç kabını Kai’in göğsüne ittirdi. “Bu arada, az önce bir şey hatırladım.” Kolunu Kai’in koluna doladı ve kapıyı açarak evden çıktılar. “Yaptığım muzlu keki sana vermem için ağlayıp yalvardığını hatırlıyorum.”

“Anne, o 18 yıl önceydi.”

“Bende bunu demek istiyorum.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun anne?”

Cevaplamadan önce bir süre durakladı annesi. “Yaptığım özel muzlu kek.”

Kai yan eve giderken başını iki yana salladı. Kalbi hızlanmıştı. Sehun muhtemelen şu anda onu izliyordu. Bu sabah erken saatlerde bile Sehun’un kendisini izlediğini görmüştü.

Kapı çalar çalmaz açılmıştı ve Bayan Oh onları samimi bir şekilde ‘Selam’ diye karşıladıktan sonra Kai’in annesine nazikçe sarılmıştı. “Merhaba.” Kai’ye söyledi.

“İyi akşamlar Bayan Oh.” Kai güveci kadına uzatarak içeri girdi.

“Her zaman elinde yemekle geliyorsun.” Kıkırdayarak onları artık düzenli görünen oturma odasına yönlendirdi. Kutular kaldırılmıştı ve odayı resimler süslüyordu. Kai küçük bir çocuğun resmine yaklaştı; birkaç yıl önce pasajda karşılaştığı çocuktu. Mutlu görünüyordu. Tanrım. Sehun her zaman mutluydu.

“Oğlun nerede?” Kai’in annesi sordu.

“Burada olur—oh, gelmiş.” Merdivenlere bakarak konuştu. Kai çenesini sıktı ve döndüğünde Sehun’un merdivenleri prenses gibi indiğini gördü. Resmen kalçalarını kıvırarak küçük adımlar atıyordu, eli merdivenin korkuluğundaydı ve yırtık, dar pantolonla siyah gömlek giymişti. Aşağıya indiğinde yavaşlayınca Kai ağzının açık kaldığını fark etmişti ve hemen kapattı.

“Ssselam.” Merdivenlerin sonuna gelince Sehun utangaç bir gülümsemeyle mırıldandı. O anda ayağı takıldı ve sendeleyerek neredeyse yere düşecekti ama Kai’in kollarına düştü.

“Tanrım!” iki anne de çığlık atarken Kai inleyerek omuzlarına tutunan Sehun’u kaldırmaya çalışıyordu.

“Affedheysssin.” Sehun fısıldadı, gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalışıyordu ama Kai bunu bilerek yaptığını fark etmişti. Bilerek takılmış gibi davranmıştı. Kai ellerini Sehun’un belinden çekti ve geriye giderek boğazını temizledi.

Sehun kızarıyordu ve Kai sinirlenmişti. Cidden ya. Sehun’la bir şansı olsaydı onun Kai’yi diri diri yiyeceğini iç sesi Kai’ye fısıldıyordu. “Açıktım.” Diyerek Sehun’dan uzaklaştı.

“Bu taraftan.” Bayan Oh onları yemek odasına yönlendirdi.

“Nini.” Sehun arkasından fısıldadı ve Kai irkildi. “Şook sssevimlisssin. Ve şook yakışıklı.”

“Kapa çeneni.” Kai alçak sesle tısladı ve bir parmağın sırtını dürtüklediğini hissettikten sonra Sehun’un kıkırtısını duydu. Daha sonra Kai’in yanından geçerek sandalyeye oturdu. Kai dudaklarını yalayarak bir süre Sehun’un yüzüne baktı. Tanrım, bu çocuk çocuksu olmasaydı inanılmaz derecede güzeldi.

“Buraya oturabilirsin Kai.” Annesi eliyle yanındaki sandalyeyi işaret etti, Sehun’un karşısına denk geliyordu ve Kai hemen oraya oturdu.

“Daha önce konuşmuş muydunuz çocuklar?” Bayan Oh fırında patates servis ederken sordu.

Kai hemen başını iki yana sallarken Sehun kafasıyla onaylıyordu. Bayan Oh kaşlarını çatarken Kai’in annesi derin bir iç çekti. “Oğlumun domates gibi bir hafızası var.” Dediğinde Sehun gülmeye başlamıştı.

“Hayıy. O şook akıllı. Biliyorum.” Sehun, Kai’ye sırıtarak söyledi.

Kai başını eğebildiğince eğmişti.

Sonraki on beş dakika boyunca Kai tamamen yemeğine odaklanmıştı ve ara sıra Bayan Oh’un dediklerine kafasını sallıyordu ama Sehun’un ayağının bileğini okşadığını hissettiği an donup kalmıştı. Boş bakışlarla gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve bacağını geri çekti ama Sehun’un lanet olası uzun bacakları vardı, Kai’in bileğine yeniden ulaşabiliyordu. Pantolonunu bileğinin üzerine ittirdi ve tenini ayak parmağıyla okşadı. Kai nefesini tutarak doğruldu. “Banyonuz var mı?” dedi.

“Hayıy. Ön kapıdha othuruyoruzth.” Sehun güldü.

“Sehun.” Annesi ona kızıyordu. “Ona banyoyu göster.”

“Tamam anneciğim.” Ayağa kalkarak Kai’in yemek odasından çıkardı. Annelerinden uzaklaştıkları anda Kai, Sehun’un kollarını kavradı ve kendine çevirdi.

“Ne yapıyorsun sen?!” dişleri arasından söyledi.

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olurken ağzı açık kalmıştı. Kai’ye hayranlıkla bakıyordu ve Kai yeniden şaşakalmıştı. “Nini.” Nefesi kesilerek mırıldandı.

“Ne?” Kai, Sehun’un hayran olmuş ifadesine sinirlenerek sordu.

“Nini’nin dhudhakları şoook… güzthel.”

Kai geri çekilerek Sehun’un kolunu bıraktı. “Benden ne istiyorsun, huh? Neden beni rahat bırakmıyorsun? Senden ve sevimliliğinden bıktım artık.”

Sehun nefesini tuttu ve eliyle ağzını kapattı.

“Ne var şimdi?”

“Sssevimli oldhuğumu biliyorsssun.” Kızardı ve hemen Kai’ye arkasını döndü. “Ssseni ssseviyorum Nini.”

“Oh siktir.” Kai inledi. “Seni asla sevmeyeceğim.” Kısık sesle tısladı.

“Sssorun değil.” Sehun yeniden Kai’ye döndü. “Nini’yi sssevmeyi ssseviyorum. Ben her zthaman sssevimliyim. Belki bir gün sssende beni ssseversssin.”

“Sevimli olduğunu tekrarlamaya utanmıyor musun?”

“Nedenmiş? Ben sssevimliyim. Herkesss öyle dhiyor.”

Kai başını iki yana sallayarak bir an bakışlarını yere çevirdi. Aklına harika bir fikir gelmişti. Sehun onu seviyordu, huh. Kai arkasını döndü ve yemek odasına girdi. “Affedersiniz. Bize müsaade eder misiniz? Hemen döneriz.” Bayan Oh’a söyledi.

“Oh.” Bakışları annesinden Kai’ye yöneldi. “Tabi. Devam edin çocuklar.”

Kai alaycı bir şekilde güldü ve Sehun’un beklediği koridora yöneldi. “Nini?” Kai üzerine gelirken şaşkınca mırıldandı.

“Beni seviyorsun, değil mi?” sertçe Sehun’un bileğini kavradı ve onu yürümesi için çekiştirdi.

“Ow. Nini, canımı acıthıyorsssun.”

“Odan nerede?”

“Yukarı kaththa.” İnleyerek Kai’in uzun adımlarını yakalamaya çalışıyordu. “Oh hayıy. Nini bana yenidhen dhokunuyor.”

Kai onu merdivenlerden sürükledi ve Sehun’a hangi oda olduğunu sormak için durdu. Sehun odayı eliyle gösterdiğinde hemen oraya çekiştirdi. Kai odaya girer girmez pembe yoğunluğuyla dumura uğramıştı. Odanın tamamı pelüş oyuncaklar ve kitaplarla doluydu. “Hadi.” Sehun’u yatağa doğru ittirdi ta ki Sehun düşene kadar. Kapıyı kilitledi ve şok olmuş Sehun’un önünde dikildi.

“N-n-nedhen… k-k-kapıyı kilithledhin?”

“Hadi sevişelim.”

“N… ne?!” Sehun’un sesi fısıltıdan da alçaktı ve Kai’ye gözlerindeki korkuyla bakıyordu.

“Kıyafetlerini çıkar.”

“H-hayıy…”

“Evet.” Gömleğini çözmeye başlayınca Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı.

“Hayıy!” eliyle gözlerini kapattı ve başını iki yana salladı. “Hayıy! Hayıy, çıkarma! Anneciğim!”

“Seni duyamaz. Beni sevdiğini söyledin, değil mi? O yüzden bunda bir yanlış yok.” Kai yatağa tırmanırken Sehun geriye kaçıyordu.

“Hayıy hayıy hayıy! Uzthaklaş!”

“Olmaz. Yapamam.”

 


	7. 6.Bölüm

“Pembemsi, Pembemsi, Pembemsi!” Sehun çığlık atmaya başladı ama Kai eliyle ağzını kapatmıştı.

“Küçük köpeğin sana yardım edemez. Kapı kapalı.” Dudaklarını olabildiğince seksi bir şekilde ısırdı. Sehun’la milyon yılda bir bile olsa yatmak istemiyordu ama Sehun bu kadar iffetsizce davranıyordu madem, o zaman Kai de onu korkutmak için bir ön gösteri yapabilirdi. “Bunu istiyorsun, değil mi? Bu gerçek dünya.” Elini Sehun’un ağzından boynuna sürükledi, parmakları onu okşarken Sehun ağır ağır soluyordu. Kocaman açılan gözlerde korku vardı. “Rahat ol. Bu uzun sürecek.” Kai parmaklarını Sehun’u ağırlaşan göğsüne ve oradan karnına sürükledi. “Sevimli.” Dedi.

“Iyyy!” Sehun bağırdı ve Kai’in eline vurdu. “Hiç sssevmedhim.” Başını sinirle iki yana sallıyordu. “Tişörtünü ilikle!”

“Olmaz. Benimle oynamak istiyordun, değil mi? Tam havaya girdim. Bu sevdiklerini söyledikleri kişiyle insanların yaptığı şey. Aşıklar arasında biri sorun olmamalı, değil mi?” mırlayarak eğildi, Sehun’u öpecekmiş gibiydi. Sehun ise düşüncelerinde kaybolmuş, başka bir dünyaya geçmiş gibiydi.

Birkaç saniye sonra aniden fısıldadı. “Aşıklar… Ne?”

“Ne?”

“Amanınnn!” bağırarak kollarını Kai’in boynuna dolayarak onu sıkıca kendine kenetledi. “Eveth! Eveth!”

“Ney?!” Kai geri çekilmeye çalıştı ama Sehun onu yeniden kendine çekmişti. “Bırak.”

“Hayıy. Nini, sssen haklısssın. Sssenin theninin thadhına bakmalıyım. Bana bedhenini ver.”

“Siktir lan!” geri çekilmek için onu itiyordu ama Sehun açık gömleğini yakalarından kavrayarak onu kenara itti ve Kai’yi altına almıştı. Kai’in yüzündeki tüm kan çekilirken bedeni hareket etmeyi kesmişti.

“Sthehun’u sssev.” Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Yoksssa, ben ssseni ssseveceğim.”

“Kalk üstümden. Çok ciddiyim.”

“Olmasss.” Başını iki yana sallayarak Kai’in penisine oturdu. Aptal bir… bebekti! “Oooh, Nini’nin göğsssü şook sssert.” Parmağıyla Kai’in göğsünü dürttü. Bunun nasıl seksi olmasını bekliyordu?! “Herkessse sssenin şok sssert oldhuğunu sssöyledhim.”

“Çok sağol ya. Şimdi kalk üzerimden.”

“Nedhen? Sssen beni issstiyordhun.”

“Şimdi istemiyorum.”

Sehun inatçı bir şekilde başını iki yana sallarken alt dudağı sarkmıştı. “Kıyafethlerimi çıkarmamı issster misssin?”

“Hayır! Tanrı aşkına hayır!” Sehun’un baldırlarını kavrayarak onu ters çevirdi ve hemen yataktan kalktı. Rahatlamayla nefesini tutarak düğmelerini iliklemeye başladı.

“Hayıy! Beni sssevmek zthorundhasın. Hemen!” Sehun yatağın kenarına emekledi ve Kai göğsünde zonklayan kalbiyle geriledi. “Sssevmezsssen anneme sssöylerim. Pembemsi dhe ssseni ısssırır!” yataktan inerek Kai’ye yaklaştı. Şanslıydı ki Kai basketbol eğitimi alıyordu bu yüzden kolayca Sehun’dan kaçmıştı.

“Ne yapıyorsun?!” Sehun’a bağırarak yatağın diğer tarafına kaçtı. “Kafayı mı yedin?! Bir dakika önce bana gitmemi söylüyordun!”

“Şimdi, bedhenine dhokunursssam, sssevgilim olacağını anladhım.”

“Hayır, kesinlikle hayır!”

Sehun’un gözleri kısılırken Kai’ye kaş çatıyordu. Yatağın etrafında dolanırken Kai ondan kaçmak için yatağa atladı. “Bendhen kaçmayı bırak sssevgilim!”

“Kafan güzel mi senin?!” kapıya yöneldi ve işte şimdi Sehun kızmıştı.

“Nedhen!” suratsız ifadesiyle bağırdı. Kaşları çatılmıştı ve elleri yumruk haline gelmişti. “Nini. Ben her zthaman ssseni sssevdhim.” Titrek bir sesle mırıldandı. “Nedhen bendhen kaçıyorsssun? Ben sssevimli dheğil miyim?”

Lanet girsin. Birisi nasıl bu kadar kuruntulu olurdu?!

Kai kapıyı açtı ve çıkmak üzereyken Sehun’un yatakta ona sırtını dönerek oturduğunu görünce durdu. Sehun’un dudak büktüğünü söyleyebilirdi. “Thüm hayathımı ssseni izthleyerek, sssana bir şeyler vererek geçirdhim. Ve bunlar beni şook muthlu edhiyorlar. Nini üzthgünken, Sthehun muhtlu. Bir babam yok. Sssadece annem ve Nini var. Bir dhe Pembemsi.”

“Sehun.” Kai iç çekti. “Sen sevimlisin. Sen… eşsizsin. Ama bence sen biraz…” doğru kelimeyi ararken durakladı. Kafadan çatlak? Deli? Manyak? “Ürkütücüsün.” En güzel olana karar vermişti. “İşin gücün yok gibi beni takip ediyorsun. Çok sevimlisin inan bana. Ama benimle beraber olmak için bu yeterli değil.”

“O zthaman Sthehun ne yapmalı?” alçak sesle kafasını eğerek sordu. “Her zthaman sssevimliydhim. Affedheysinn.”

“Gökkuşağı hayatına dayanabilecek başka birisi vardır dışarıda. Ben… değilim. Dışarıda yüzlerce hayranım var. Ve sen en tüyler ürpertici olansın.”

“Sssenin için şook çirkinim. Bu yüzthdhen işte.” Mırıldandı ve yataktan kalktı. “Bu dhünyayı bırakacağım.” Gözlerini parmaklarıyla sildikten sonra Kai’in yanında geçerek odadan çıktı. Lanet olsun, dudak bükerken çok sevimliydi.

Kai kendine vurmak istiyordu. İnleyerek Sehun’un arkasından gitti ve Sehun’un annesine gülümsediğini görünce durdu. “Kai, gelmişsin. Tatlı için sizi çağıracaktık.” Dedi annesi ve Kai bir an ona baktı. Daha sonra oldukça normal görünen Sehun’a baktı. Az önceki davranışı neydi o zaman?”

“Anne, üzgünüm. Ama başım ağrıyor.” Kai şakaklarını okşayarak mırıldandı. Ama tüm dünyası yıkılmış gibi görünen Sehun nefesini tutmuştu.

“Anneciğim!” resmen çığlık atmıştı. “Anneciğim!” mutfağa koşarken Kai ağzı açık ona bakıyordu.

“İyi bir yumurtaya benziyor.” Annesi söyledi.

“O bir Paskalya yumurtası.” Kai alaycı bir şekilde gülümsedi ama hemen sakladı. “Bayan Oh’a veda etmeliyim.”

“Oh tatlım, ne oldu?” Bayan Oh endişeli ifadesiyle koridora gelmişti. “İyi misin? Sehun başını mı ağrıttı?”

“Hayıy anneciğim.” Sehun ona kızdı. “Eve githmek isssthiyor.”

“Evet.” Kai başını salladı. “Üzgünüm. Daha sonra görüşürüz Bayan Oh.” Başını eğdi ve hemen kapıya yöneldi.

“Uyumadan önce kapıyı kilitle!” annesi arkasından bağırdı.

“Bugün verandada mı uyumak istiyorsun, sevgili anneciğim?” sırıttı ve annesi ona sertçe baktı. “İyi geceler.” İç çekti ve Sehun’a bakmadan evden çıktı.

Bu garipti. Sehun’un ne kadar sinir bozucu olduğunu kimse neden göremiyordu? İyi yumurta mı?! Çoktan Kai’in annesinin iyi kitabına girmişti. Düşüncelere dalarak Kai yolda yürüyordu ve elleri yumruk haline gelmişti.

“Nini!” küçük şeytanın sesi tüm civarda yankılanmıştı ve Kai durakladı. Yüzünü buruşturarak Sehun’a döndü ama o bir şey diyemeden Sehun’un dudakları alnına dokunmuştu. Kai’in alnını öptükten sonra Sehun kıkırdayarak geri çekildi. “Sssendhen asssla nefreth edhemem Nini. Sssen benim kalbimsssin.” Yanakları kızarırken çekingence söyledi. “Öpücüğüm baş ağrını dhaha iyi edhecekthir.”

Kai çocuğun inadına inanamayarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Sen çok…”

“Sssevimli mi?” dudaklarında neşeli bir sırıtma oluşmuştu. “Nini, ssseninle asssla konuşamayacağımı dhüşündhüğümü biliyor musssun? Ama şimdhi, sssevgili olabileceğimizthe şook sssevindhim. Şimdi olmazth ama bir gün. Sssana kalbimi vereceğim ve sssendhe onu kırmamalısın. Thamam mı?” eğildi. “İyi rüyaların için bir öpücük dhaha.” Mırıldandı ve dudaklarını yeniden Kai’in alnına bastırdıktan sonra arkasını dönerek eve koştu.

Kai’in hayatı böyle devam edecekti. Ne zaman karşılaşsalar Sehun sevgililermiş gibi davranacaklardı ve aksi halde Kai’in sapığı olacaktı çünkü belli ki onu sapık gibi takip etmekte bir şey Sehun’u mutlu ediyordu. Kai henüz ne olduğunu bilmiyordu.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Ama antrenman uzun sürmemeliydi. Gidip daha sonra bir şeyler içmeliyiz.” Basketbol sahasından çıkarken Suho önerdi.

“Hm.” Kai başını salladı.

“Oh.” Suho’nun mırıltısı dikkatini çekmişti.

“Ne?”

Büyük olan çenesiyle ileriyi işaret etti ve Kai’in gözleri takip ettiğinde bal saçlı çocuğun duvarın arkasına saklanmış, sadece kafasını çıkardığını gördü. “Senin çılgın sapığın.”

Kai’in gözleri kısılmıştı ve çocuğun ağzı açık kalmıştı. Daha sonra arkasını dönerek hızla uzaklaştı.

“Seni artık gerçekten sapık gibi takipliyor, huh?” Suho homurdandı.

“Hiçbir fikrin yok.” Kai iç çekti. “Gece gündüz beni sürekli dürbün ve kamerayla izlediğini söylemiştim. Siktir, ya bu çok korkutucu.”

“İkiniz çıksaydınız çok korkutucu olmazdı.”

“Söz konusu bile olamaz.”

“Neden, dostum? Neden ona bu kadar karşısın? Üzerine yırtık pantolon ve eyeliner at, çok seksi görünecektir.”

“Sorun görünüşü değil. Sevimli olduğunu biliyor ve bunu çok iyi bir şekilde gözler önüne seriyor, hatta bazen ben bile utanıyorum. Bu… o.”

“Dostum, onun sapıklıklarına alışmış gibi görünüyorsun.” Gülüyordu. Kai’in yüzü düşmüştü. Kaş çatarak bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Alıştığımı söyleyemem. Sadece… bununla yaşamayı öğrendim. Eninde sonunda sıkılacaktır.”

“Öyle mi sanıyorsun?”

“Evet.”

“Ya vazgeçmezse?”

“Onunla evleneceğim. Bunu mu duymak istiyorsun?”

Suho güldü. “Eğer bu gerçekleşirse bende senin sağdıcın olurum.”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Kai antrenmandan sonra eve döndüğünde kapı önünde bir sepet dolusu çikolata bulmuştu. Şaşırıp kalarak Sehun’un mu bıraktığını düşündü. Muhtemelen ondandı çünkü sapında pembe bir kurdele vardı. Sepeti kaldırarak Kai üzerindeki notu okudu. “Evet, Nini.” Pembe mürekkeple yazılmıştı ve kalpler çizilmişti. Evet mi? Ne eveti? Neye evet? Başını kaşıyarak Kai notu cebine soktu ve eve girdi.

Eve girer girmez Sehun’un askılığın yanında Kai’in ceketini kokladığını görünce şaşkınlıktan donmuştu. Mutfaktan gelen annesinin sesini duyabiliyordu ama Sehun belli ki onun dediği tek kelimeyi bile dinlemiyordu çünkü burnunu ve tüm yüzünü Kai’in ceketine gömmekle meşguldü. “Hoi.”

Sehun korkuyla zıpladı ve Kai’ye şaşırmış ifadeyle bakarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Hızla duvardaki saate baktı ve nefesini tuttu. “On dhakika erkencisssin!”

“Ne?”

“Oh.” Kai’in elindeki sepeti görünce kızarmaya başlamıştı. “Görmüşsssün.” Mırıldandı. Alt dudağını ısırarak Kai’ye arkasını döndü.

“Benim olduğunu nasıl bildin?” ceketi işaret etti.

“Jean Paul Gaultier giydhiğini biliyorum.” Utangaçça söyledi.

“Anne!” sepeti koltuğa bıraktı ve annesinin yemek hazırladığı mutfağa geçti. “O burada ne yapıyor?!”

“Kim, Sehun mu?”

“Hayır, Amerika Birleşik Devletler Başkanı. Evet, Sehun!”

“Oh, bir hafta boyunca bizde kalacak. Annesi benden iyilik istedi. Şehir dışına çıkmıştı ve Sehun tek başınayken başa bela oluyormuş. O yüzden ben ona bakacağım. Ve seninle gidip – aptal patates!” pişen patatesi azarlamak için sözünü kesti.

“Huhh? Bir daha söyle.”

“Seninle okula gidip gelecek.”

“Hayır, baştan başla?” kaş çatarak sordu.

 


	8. 7.Bölüm

**Gün 1**

**Kai’in Tolerans Seviyesi: ✦✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧**

“Anne, onun burada kalmasının mükemmel bir fikir olduğunu düşünmen güzel ama odamda uyumasına katiyen izin vermem!” Kai, Sehun’un duyup duymamasını umursamıyordu ama resmen bağırıyordu.

“Kai, neden olmazmış? O senin arkadaşın.”

“Kim demiş?!”

“Ne demek istiyorsun? O senin arkadaşın değil mi?”

“Anne, arkadaşım gibi mi görünüyor?” eliyle oturma odasında yere oturmuş, sehpanın bacağına pembe bir kurdele bağlayan Sehun’u işaret etti.

“Bence çok sevimli birisi. Sevimli bir Amerikan sincabı gibi.”

Kai’in kaşları çatılmıştı. “Onu bu kadar çok seviyorsan, o zaman senin odanda uyusun.”

Annesi kıkırdadı. “Bu doğru olmaz. Ya bana aşık olursa?”

“Ah tanrım. Kendinden çok eminsin anne.”

“Dinle beni Kim Jongin. Sadece bu geceliğine. Yarın sabah ona bir şeyler ayarlarız.”

“Ya da buradan iki adım uzaklıktaki kendi evine gidebilir.”

“Sana söyledim. Annesi ona bakmamızı istedi.”

“Yüce İsa. Anne, o 21 yaşında!”

“Annesi parti yapmasından falan endişeleniyordur.”

“Urgh!” Kai saçlarını yolmak isteyerek yüzünü ovuşturdu.

“Nazik davran Kai. Lütfen? Benim için?” ellerini Kai’in yanaklarına koyarak elmacık kemiklerini okşadı. “Yıllardır bezini değiştirdim. Ve ayrıca, pipin çok… vay canına! Ayrıca—“

“Dur. Tamam.” Kai geriledi. “Sadece tek geceliğine odamı paylaşırım.”

“Tamamdır. Yarın misafir odasını ayarlayacağım.” Sırıttı. “Patates püresi ve kızarmış tavuk yapıyorum akşama.”

“Ben yemeyeceğim.” Kai iç çekerek mutfaktan çıktı. Sehun hemen ayağa kalkarak Kai’ye gülümsedi. “Ne var?” Kai sinirle sordu.

“Bizth ne zthaman evleneceğizth?” ellerini küçük bir kız gibi önünde birleştirerek sormuştu.

Kai kocaman gözlerle kaşını kaldırdı. “Pardon?”

Sehun sessizce kıkırdadı ve televizyonu işaret etti. “Televizthyon izthleyebilir miyim?!”

“Uh… Affedersin ama çocuk kanallarım yok.”

Sehun’un dudakları bükülmüştü. “Ben çocuk kanalı izthlemiyorum.”

“Evet. Rottweiler’ın olduğunu unutmuşum. Ama ona Pembemsi diyorsun. Açıkçası seni anlamıyorum.” Başını iki yana sallayarak mırıldandı. “Kafamı karıştırıyorsun.”

Sehun’un sırıtmasını çocuksu bir gülümsemeye döndüğünü gördü. “Yorgun olmalısssın. Gith ve uyu.”

Kai baştan aşağı Sehun’u inceledi. Kabul etmek gerekirse Sehun gerçekten de hayran olunası bir Amerikan sincabına benziyordu. Ama seksi bedeni vardı. Wow. Keşke bu çocuk bu kadar ürkütücü olmasaydı. Hayır, muhtemelen diğerleri gibi normal olurdu. “Yorgun olduğumu nereden biliyorsun?”

“Basssketbol anthrenmanına githmişthin.”

“Tabi ya. Hayatımı biliyorsun.”

“Hehe.” Sehun kıkırdadı ve eliyle ağzını kapattı. “Oooh! Al.” Kai’ye çikolata sepetini uzattı.

“Onları kendin ye.” Kai tısladıktan sonra merdivenlere yöneldi.

“Tamam Nini! Nini’nin dhedhiği her şeyi yapacağım!”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Masum annesinin kanına girmeyi başarmış bir sapıktan nasıl kurtulunur? Kai’in mucizeye ihtiyacı vardı. Sehun’dan şikâyet edebilirdi ama bu başına bela açardı. Sadece kendi başına kalmak istiyordu. Çok mu şey istiyordu yahu?!

Uzun bir duş sonrası ıslak saçlarını havluyla kurutarak odasına girdiğinde Sehun’un pembe battaniyesiyle yatağa uzandığını görünce dumura uğramıştı. “Hey hey! Ne yapıyorsun?!” bağırdığında Sehun ona baktı.

Kai’in üstsüz bedenini görünce ufak bir çığlıkla gözlerini kapatmıştı. “Oh hayıy!!!”

Kai şaşkınca gözlerini kırpıştırarak yatağa ilerledi ve battaniyeyi yataktan aldı. “Kalk! Burası benim yatağım!”

“Anneciğim buradha uyuyabileceğimi sssöylemişti.” Sehun gözlerini açmadan konuştu.

“Ne?! O zaman ben nerede uyuyacağım?!”

“Nini benimle beraber uyuyabilir.” Yeniden gülümsüyordu.

“Anne!” Kai kükredi ve merdivenlerden inerek annesinin bulaşıkları yıkadığı mutfağa gitti. “O ne yapıyor öyle?! Yatağımda uyumak istiyor!”

“Misafirini yerde uyutmayacaksın herhalde, değil mi?”

“Odamda uyumasını kabul ettim. Yatağımda değil. Ayrıca, ben nerede yatacağım?!”

“Sen yerde yatabilirsin.”

“Evlatlık olmadığıma emin misin?”

“Kai, yerde uyumak istemiyorsan o zaman koltukta uyu.”

“Kimse bakmazken tüm odamı pembeye boyayacaktır.”

“Oh tanrım. Şikâyet etmeyi bırak! Her Allah’ın gecesi yatağıma işerken ben senden şikâyet etmiyordum!”

Yüksek sesli bir kıkırtı duyuldu ve Kai arkasını döndüğünde Sehun’un kahkahalara boğulduğunu gördü. “Oh hayıy, Nini yathağına işiyormuş!” hala gülüyordu ve Kai çenesini sıktı.

Hızla Sehun’un yanına geldi ve yakalarından kavrayacakken Sehun geriledi. “Ne var?”

“Şook çıplaksssın.” Kai’in göğsünü işaret etti.

“Koltuk makbule geçer.” Kai annesine tısladı. Sehun’la aynı odada bir saniye bile kalamazdı.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Kai o gece hiç bu kadar uykusuz kalmamıştı. Korkunçtu. Ne zaman gözlerini kapatsa tek görebildiği pembeydi. Renge karşı herhangi bir nefreti yoktu ama travma geçirmenin eşiğindeydi. Sapıkların bununla ne yaptığını hiç anlamıyordu. Birisini takip etmek oldukça zor olmalıydı.

Gözlerini açtı ve karanlık tavana bakarak yorgun bir iç çekiş koyuverdi. Koltukta kıpırdanırken sehpadaki büyük figürü görünce neredeyse çığlık atacaktı. Lanet olası Sehun’du. Dizlerine sarılmış kocaman gözleriyle karanlıkta Kai’yi izliyordu.

“Ne lan bu?!” Kai doğruldu ve yüzünü sildi.

“Oh. Nini’yi uyandhırdhım mı?” Sehun sanki odada biri varmış gibi fısıldayarak sormuştu.

“Ne halt ediyorsun sen burada?!”

“Uyuyamadhım.” Sehun mırıldandı ve Kai onun dudak büktüğünü görebiliyordu.

“Ee? Yüzümü izlemek senin için ninni falan mı?”

“Hayıy. Nini’yi uyurken izthlemek issstedim çünkü Nini şook yakışıklı.”

Kai yutkundu. Sehun hiç utanmıyor muydu ya? “Sehpamdan toz ol.”

Sehun itaat etmedi ama bacaklarını yere sallandırdı ve Kai, Sehun’un elindeki pembe battaniyeyi fark etti. Sehun’un yüzüne baktı ve bir süre duraklayınca Sehun kızararak bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Ben şoook sssevimliyim, dheğil mi?” fısıltıyla sordu. “Keşke Nini dhe Sthehun gibi sssevimli bebeklere sssahip olsssaydı.”

Kai’in resmen dili tutulmuştu. Başını iki yana salladı ve masadan yarısı boş bira şişesini aldı. “Pek çok fanım ve hayranım var ama sen… farklısın.” Mırıldandıktan sonra bir yudum bira aldı.

Sehun onu dinlemiyordu bile. Tırnaklarını kemirerek bira şişesine bakıyordu.

“Benden bu kadar çok hoşlanmanı sağlayan nedir?” Kai sordu ama Sehun cevap vermedi. Bira şişesini uzaklaştırdığında Sehun’un bakışları takip etmişti. “Ne? İstiyor musun?”

Sehun hızla başını salladı.

Kai şişeyi ona uzattı ve Sehun’un dikkatle şişeyi almasını izledi. Daha sonra şişeyi ağzına götürdü ama sadece koklamıştı. Hızla şişeyi Kai’ye verdi ve gözlerini kapatarak derin nefesler almaya başladı. “İyi… misin?” Kai sorduğunda Sehun’un gözleri titreşerek açıldı.

“Hayıy! İyi dheğilim!” bağırdı ve zorlukla sehpaya uzandı. “Hayathım şook berbath!” yüzünü elleriyle örttü ve çığlık atmaya başladı. Kai orada donmuş ve ağzı açık bir halde Sehun’a bakıyordu. “Pembemsi dhün gece beni ısssırmak issstedhi! Annem bana badhem vermedhi! Badhem issstiyorum!”

Ağzı açık kalırken Kai geriye yaslandı. Sehun sadece koklayarak mı sarhoş olmuştu?! Bu çocuğun nasıl bir sorunu vardı arkadaşım?!

“Her şey Nini! Nini Nini Nini Nini!” sinirle bağırdı ve tavana yumruk atıyormuş gibi havayı yumrukladı. “Ama Nini beni sssevmiyor! Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum! Şook sssevimliyim ama bu Nini için yeterli dheğil!” hızla doğruldu ve Kai irkilerek geriledi. “Bendhen neeee isssthiyorsssun?!” bağırarak avuçlarını düz bir şekilde uzattı. “Her şeye sssahibim!”

Kai kaçmak için yer arıyordu. Ayağa kalkıp cehennemden kaçacağı anda Sehun yerinden zıpladı ve koltukta Kai’in iki yanına dizlerini koyarak kucağına oturdu. Yine olmaz… “Sehun! Kalk üstümden!”

“Öp beni.”

“Hayır! Annem görürse kafayı yer!” Sehun’u itmeye çalışıyordu ama Sehun, Kai’in arkasından sıkıca koltuğa yapışmıştı.

“Beni öpmedhiğin sssürece ssseni bırakmayacağım!”

Kai şaşırmıştı. Sehun’un yüzünü kavramayı düşündü ama gözleri Sehun’un dudaklarına kayınca durakladı. Sehun hızla onları yalamıştı ve Kai’in tek odaklanabildiği birbirine sürtünen penisleriydi. “Hayır.”

“Nedhen hayıy?”

“Çünkü sen çok sinir bozucu ve çok ürkütücüsün.” Ayağa kalkarak kendiyle Sehun’u da kaldırdı ve Sehun’u koltuğa bıraktı. “Bebekken kafa üstü düştüğüne artık eminim.”

“Sssorun dheğil. Bir dhaha dhüşmeyeceğim.” Ayağını kaldırdı ve Kai’in karnına bastırdı. “Hadhi ama. Muuuck.” Dudaklarını bükmüştü. İlk kez Kai gülmek istiyordu.

“Çok çocuksusun.” Sehun’un ayaklarını ittirdi ve mutfağa gitti. Sehun’da farklı bir şeyler vardı. Her zaman içine doğuyordu. Ama Suho’nun dediği gibi Sehun’la gerçekten bir şansı olsa daha kolay olmaz mıydı?

 


	9. 8.Bölüm

**Kai’in Tolerans Seviyesi: ✦✦✦✧✧✧✧✧✧✧**

“Daha hızlı olur musun?!” Kai bağırmıştı, sabırsızca merdivenlerde beklerken saatine yeniden baktı. Dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrılırken annesi ona gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Annesi omuz silkince Kai homurdandı. “Kadınlar bile pudrayı sürerken bu kadar uzun süre kullanmıyorlardır!”

“Kai, çığlık atmayı kes. Hala zamanınız var.”

“Neden onun tarafını tutuyorsun? Dün de fark ettim.” Kaş çatışı derinleşmişti.

“Onun tarafını tutmuyorum. Ama o çok sevimli.” Dudak bükerek cevap verdiğinde Kai gözlerini devirip inledi.

“Sen sadece onun sevimli yanını görüyorsun. Tüyler ürpertici tarafını görmedin daha!”

“Günaydhın!” Sehun merdivenlerden inerken bağırdı. “Pinku Pinku’yu sssaklamak zthorundaydhım. Affedheysssiniz, geç kaldhım.” Son basamakta atladı ve Kai’ye tosladı. “Günaydhın Nini.” Kollarını Kai’in boynuna dolayarak fısıldadı. Kai donmuştu. Annesi onlara kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu ve boğazını temizledi.

“İkiniz belli ki çok yakınsınız.”

“Hayır, değiliz.” Kai, Sehun’u ittirdi ve tişörtünü düzeltti.

“Pinku Pinku’nu neden sakladın?” annesi Sehun’a sordu.

“Oh. Nini’nin Pinku Pinku’mu bulmasssındhan korkthum.”

“Amanın. Sakladığın iyi olmuş.” Gülerek Sehun’un yanaklarını sıktırdı ve Sehun’un şeker gibi ağzından kıkırtılar döküldü.

“Pinku Pinku da ne be?!” Kai kaşlarını çatarak bağırdı.

“Pinku Pinku’nun kim olduğunu bilmiyor musun?!”

“Oh tanrım.” Kai bilmek de istemiyordu zaten. Kapıya döndü ve Sehun’un çıkması için açık bıraktı.

“Hoşça kal anneciğim.” Sehun neşeyle söyledi ve Kai’in annesinin yanağını öptü.

“Amanın.” Annesi kızarırken Kai ağzı açık onları izliyordu.

“O benim annem. Senin değil.” Sehun yanından geçerken Kai tısladı.

“Aww. Tanrım, Kai. Neden bana anneciğim diyemezmiş ve neden onun gibi sevimli bir çocuk olmuyorsun?”

Kai annesine sertçe baktı. “Öğle yemeğine biftek istiyorum.” Dedi ve çantasını alarak evden uzaklaştı. Sehun tanıdık bir şarkı mırıldanarak yerden çiçek topluyordu.

“Sehun, yemeğe ne istersin?”

Sehun doğruldu ve annesine giderek çiçekleri ona verdi. “Anneciğim için yirmi thane minicik çiçek.” Cıvıldadığında Kai annesinin gözlerindeki yıldızları görebiliyordu. Muhtemelen şu anda Sehun gibi bir oğlan istiyordu. “Ve Sthehun için hiç fark etmezth. Anneciğimin yapthığı her yemek çok güzthel olacakthır.”

Kai’in karnı buruyordu. Bir iki dakika daha müsaade ederse Kai sigara yakacaktı. “Geç kalıyorum. Ya gelirsin ya da annemle sarılırsın.” Tıslayarak arabaya yöneldi.

“Sssarılmak! Sssarılmayı ssseverim!” Sehun neşeyle bağırarak Kai’in arkasından gitti. “Nini! Sssarılmayı ssseverim!”

“Seni ilk seferde duydum.” Mırıldandı. “Artık biner misin? Lütfen?”

Sehun ona kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu. “Hayıy Nini. Bana lüthfen dheme. Amanınnn. Nefesss alamıyorum…” elleriyle kendini yelpazeliyordu ve Kai yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Keşke daha az ürkütücü olsaydın.” Arabaya bindiğinde Sehun da arkasından indi.

“Nini!”

“Ne var?!” Kai bağırdığında Sehun’u şaşırtmıştı.

“Çahtıyı aç!”

Oh. Yani Sehun üstü açılabilen arabaları tanıyabiliyordu? Fena değilmiş. “Hayır.” Kai motoru çalıştırdı.

“Pembe olsssaymış dhaha güzthel görünürmüş.”

“Sehun. Hadi sessizlik oyunu oynayalım.”

“Hayır. O oyundhan nefreth edhiyorum.”

Tanrım. Çenesini kapatmanın yolu yoktu.

Arabayı yola çıkarırken Sehun müzik sistemiyle oynamaya başlamıştı. “Nini, lüthfen çathıyı aç?”

“Hayır.”

“Leth Ith Go çalabilir miyim?”

“Hayır.”

“Camı açabilir miyim?”

“Hayır.”

“Sssana dhokunabilir miyim?”

Kai ağlayacak gibiydi. “Hayır.”

“Şook ssseksssi bir bedhenin var.”

“Şook ssseksssi oldhuğumu biliyorum.”

“Şoook ssseksssi.” Sehun kafasını salladı ve camdan dışarıya baktı. “Nini bana dhokunmak isssthiyor musun? Ya dha belki dhe sssaçıma? Yumuşak sssaçlarım var. Kafamı okşayabilirsssin.”

“Hayır! Hayır! Hayır!”

Dudakları bükülürken Sehun sessizleşti. Kai sonunda rahat bir nefes alabilmişti ve yola odaklanabilmişti. Ama sessizliği uzun sürmemişti; Kai’in kol kaslarını dürtmeye başlamıştı. “Ssseninki gibi ssserth kassslar isssthiyorum Nini.”

“Araba kullanıyorum Sehun. Ellerini üzerimden çek.”

“Oh. Affedheysssin.” Elini çekti. “Nini?”

Kai çenesini sıktı.

“Nini?”

Direksiyonu sıkıca sallarken yola odaklanıyordu.

“Nini?”

“Ne var be?! Ne halt istiyorsun?! Neden bir saniyeliğine çeneni kapatamıyorsun?! Uykunda bile mırıldanıyorsun!”

Sehun bir süre cevap vermemişti ve Kai rahatlayarak iç çekti. “Nini beni sssırthında thaşır mı acaba?”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Kai?”

Kai ona seslenen kıza doğru döndü. Hemen kaşlarını çattı. “Ne?”

“Uh… Şey soracaktım… acaba… benimle… dansa… gitmek … ister misin?” utangaçça sordu.

“Hayır.” Kai yürümeye başladı.

“Er ya da geç birisini ayarlamalısın.”

“Ne zaman birisiyle dansa gittim?”

“Gitmelisin Kai. Her neyse, yarından sonraki gün partime geleceksin, değil mi?”

“Evet evet.” Kafeteryaya giderken Sehun önünü kesince durmak zorunda kalmıştı. Kaş çatıyordu.

“Sssen şoook… yaramazthsssın.” Sehun homurdandı. Dudak bükerek kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. “O küçük kızth ağlıyor.”

Kai kafasını çevirdiğinde kızın yüzünü silerek yavaşça uzaklaştığını gördü. Kris kaşını kaldırmış ona bakıyordu. “İkiniz arkadaş mı oldunuz?” diye sorunca Kai yutkundu.

“Eveth!” Sehun bağırdı. “Ben kalıyo—“

“Tamam, gel benimle.” Kai, Sehun’un kolundan kavradı ve onu Kris’ten uzaklaştırdı. “Tanrıya yemin olsun, birisine benimle kaldığını söylersen, seni öldürürüm!”

Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Nini, şaka yapıyorsssun, dheğil mi?”

“Hayır, yapmıyorum. Şimdi, eve kendin gitmek zorundasın. Sınıftan sonra spor salonuna gitmem lazım.”

“Ne?” üzgünce kaş çattı. “Ben… eve kenhdim gidhemem.”

“Nedenmiş? Taksiye falan bin.”

“Hayıy. Binmeyeceğim.” Alt dudağını sarkıttı. “Nini’yle ssspor sssalonuna geleceğim.”

“Tanrım. Her neyse.”

“Nini?” Kai arkasını dönünce seslendi. “Sssırthına bindhirecekthin?”

Gözlerini devirip inleyerek Kai yürümeye devam etti.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Antrenman boyunca Sehun köşede oturmuş Kai’yi hayranlıkla izliyordu. Antrenman yapmayan tek kişiydi ve Kai, Sehun kendisini öyle izlerken dikkatini toplayamıyordu.

Göğsü ağırlaşmış ve terle kaplanmış haldeyken yüzünü havluyla sildi ve Sehun’a baktı. “Fangirllüğü bitirdiysen gidebiliriz.”

“Her zthaman dhışarıdhan Nini’yi izthliyordhum. Ama şimdi,” nefesini tutarak ayağa kalktı. “Ama Nini, bende Nini gibi sssert bir bedhene sssahip olsam Sthehun’u sssever misssin?”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Evet.” Kasten cevapladı.

Nefesini tutarak Sehun yere kendini bırakarak uzandı. Ellerini başının altına koyarak oturdu. Bunu iki kere yaptı ve ayağa kalktı. Hızla tişörtünü kaldırdı ve karnını inceledi. “Ne oldhu?” çektiği iki mekikle kası olmadığı için hayal kırıklığına uğrayarak kaşlarını çatıp sorguladı.

Kai süt beyazı karnına bir süre bakakalmıştı ve dudaklarını yalayarak gözlerini kaçırdı. Gözleri farkında olmadan Sehun’un çok yumuşak görünen tatlı beline yeniden kaydığında yutkundu. “Gitmeliyiz…”

“Nini, dhokun ve bak. Ssseksssi dheğil miyim?” Kai’in elini kavradı ve karnına götürdü. Avucu Sehun’un karnıyla buluşunca Kai donakalmıştı. Siktir, kan direkt güney bölgesine akın ediyordu. “Karnım ssseksssi mi?”

Kai, Sehun’un yüzüne bakarak yutkundu. “Çok.” Dedikten sonra hemen kendine geldi. Elini çekerek boğazını temizledi. “Hadi. Açlıktan ölüyorum.”

 


	10. 9.Bölüm

“Al bakalım tatlım.”

Kai, Sehun çok tatlı olduğunu söylediği için Sehun’un bifteğine gereğinden fazla biftek sosu koyan annesinin davranışına istemeden yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Daha fazla fasulye?”

Sehun hızla başını salladı. “Fasssulye, olur.”

“Bende biraz fasulye istiyorum.” Kai araya girdi ama annesi Sehun’a verdikten sonra onu görmezden geldi. Kaş çatarak Kai başını eğdi ve bifteğine baktı. Hiç iştah açıcı görünmüyordu.

“Nini?” Sehun seslendi ve Kai başını kaldırdı. “Hm.” Bifteğinden Kai’ye uzattı. “Ye.”

“Şunu yüzümden çek.” Kai yüzünü buruşturarak eliyle ittirdi.

“Oooh, tatlım, biraz daha biftek al.” Annesi Sehun’a daha fazla biftek getirerek neşeyle söyledi.

“Daha ilkini bitirmedi.” Kai sızlandı ama Sehun tabağını fazlası için kaldırmıştı. “Ve ona neden tatlım diyorsun?”

“Çünkü o çok tatlı, değil mi Sehun?”

“Ben şook thathlıyım.” Sehun ağzı kulaklarında sırıtarak Kai’ye söyledi. “Birazth dhaha havuç alabilir miyim?”

“Bende biraz havuç isterim anne.” Kai istediğinde annesi Kai’in tabağına bir tane havuç parçası fırlattı ve sonra Sehun’un tabağına nazikçe üç tane koydu.

“Theşekkürler anneciğim.” Kai’in annesi kafasını okşadığında Kai’in karnı kıskançlıktan buruluyordu.

“Gidip sana biraz Ribena getireceğim.” Hızla mutfağa gitti ve Kai yerinden kalkarak annesinin peşinden gitti.

“Anne! Burada bende varım, biliyorsun! Ben senin oğlunum!” mutfağa girerek bağırdı.

Annesi bir kaşını kaldırarak başını yana eğdi ve ona ‘benimle-dalga-mı-geçiyorsun’ bakışı attı. “Ribena istiyorsun. Tek yapman gereken istemek Jongin.”

“Hayır! Ribena istemiyorum, biraz saygı istiyorum!”

“Oh tanrım. Kıskandığını söyleme sakın.”

“Hayır! Neden kıskanayım?!”

İç çekti ve sırtını Kai’ye dönerek dolaptan bir bardak aldı. “Kıskanmalısın. Çünkü Sehun’u senden daha çok seviyorum.”

“Anne!”

“Ne var? Artık bana ihtiyacın yok, değil mi?”

“Kim demiş?”

“Sen. Birkaç yıl önce ishal olduğunda kıçını yıkamak istemiştim ama sen artık bana ihtiyacın olmadığını söylemiştin.”

Kai vazgeçmişti. Mutfaktan sinirle çıktı ve masaya döndü. Sehun yemeğini yerken hımlıyordu. Başından beri çok değişmişti. Önceden utangaçtı ama şimdi Kai yanındayken çok rahat görünüyordu.

Sehun dudaklarını yaladı ve hassas alt dudağı titredi. Oh tanrım… Kai yutkunarak bakışlarını kaçırdı. Böyle günlerin birinde kesinlikle o muhteşem dudakları öpecekti ve hayatı boyunca pişman olacaktı.

“Nini, bunu Sthehun için bithir.” Bebeksi sesi Kai’yi gerçeğe döndürmüştü ve Sehun’un tabağına iteklediklerine baktı.

“Neden bitirecekmişim?”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı, muhtemelen bir neden düşünüyordu. “Çünkü Nini benim sssevgilim?”

“Shhh!” Kai ona tısladı ve annesinin duymadığından emin olmak için arkasına baktı. “Ben senin sevgilin değilim! Köpek yavrusu gibi peşimden gelmeyi bırak!”

Sehun sessiz kalırken dudaklarındaki somurtmayla başını eğdi. Kai sandalyesine yaslayarak başını iki yana salladı. “Hav.” Sehun’un sevimli havlaması arkasından bir kıkırtı getirmişti.

“Ney?” Kai, Sehun’a ve saçmalığına bakarken küçük dilini yutmuştu.

“Hav. Nini benim sssevgilim. Ben sssenin köpekciğinim.”

“Tamamdır! İşte geldim!” Kai’in annesi elinde üzerinde şemsiye ve vişne olan bir bardak morumsu sıvıyla gelmişti.

“Amanınn! Anneciğim!” Sehun heyecanla bağırırken Kai yerinden kalkıp sinirle odasına geçti.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Nini odhamdha uyudhuğu için şook muthluyum.” Sehun yatakta uykuya hazır bir halde elinde pembe battaniyesiyle oturarak söyledi.

“Bilgin olsun, burası senin odan değil.” Kai ruhsuzca mırıldanırken halının üzerine battaniye seriyordu, daha sonra üzerine uzandı. Tanrım yer o rahatsız koltuktan daha iyiydi. “Işıkları kapat.”

“Hayıy. Işıksssız uyuyamam.” Gözleri Kai’ye parlayarak bakıyordu. Uzun zaman boyunca birisine böyle bakmayı Kai nasıl eğlenceli bulabiliyordu?!

“Nedenmiş?”

“Öcü gelip beni yiyecekthir.”

“Ney?” doğru mu duymuştu. “Sehun, öcü diye bir şey yok.”

Sehun hızla başını salladı. “Eveth, var. Yathağımın althında yaşıyor.”

Emin olmak için Kai’in gözleri otomatikman yatağın altına kaymıştı. “Hayır, yatağımın altında yaşamıyorlar. Çabuk yat.”

“Bir sssüre Nini’yi izthlemem lazthım. Dhaha sssonra uyuyacağım.”

İçinden inleyerek Kai sırtını Sehun’a döndü ve örtünün altına girdi. Hala dikkatini dağıtan Sehun’un boğuk nefeslerini duyabiliyordu. Oh tanrım, çatlak sapığıyla aynı odada uyuyordu. Ya Sehun o uyurken delice bir şey yapmaya karar verirse? Kai döndüğünde Sehun’un gözlerini ona kırpıştırdığını gördü. “Bana bakmayı kes.”

Sehun yeniden gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve pelüşünün pozisyonunu değiştirerek başını yastığa koydu. “Uyu, Pinku Pinku.”

“Ah. Yani Pinku Pinku bu. Bunun ne özelliği var?”

“Onu Nini’nin 16.ıncı dhoğum günü için almışthım.” Sehun nazik bir gülümsemeyle konuşurken Kai’in karnı gerilmişti. “Nini’ye benzthiyor.”

“Ben nasıl… o korkutucu pembe ayıya benziyorum?”

“O bir ayı dheğil!” Sehun’un yüzü çatılmıştı.

Kai savunmayla elini kaldırdı. “Ayı değil. Anladım.”

“Nini?”

“Ne var gene?” Kai inildedi.

“Dhoğum günümdhe bana bir öpücük verir misssin?”

“Hayır.”

“Anneciğimin dhoğum günündhe bana bir öpücük verir misssin?”

“Hayır.”

“Öldhüğümdhe bana bir öpücük verir misssin?”

“Kapa çeneni ve yat, Sehun.”

Sehun derin bir iç çekti ve uzandı. “Ssseni thakiplemeyi özthledim Nini. O zthaman hep beni ssseverdin.”

Kai tavana bakarak kaşlarını çattı. “Neden… beni bu kadar çok seviyorsun, Sehun?”

“Beni öpersssen sssana sssöylerim.”

“İyi pazarlık. Ama gerçekleşmeyecek.”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

**Gün 3**

**Kai’in Tolerans Seviyesi: ✦✦✦✦✧✧✧✧✧✧**

“Kai, beni bugün alışveriş merkezine götürür müsün?”

“Bilmem anne. Neden tatlına sormuyorsun?” Kai homurdanarak krepini ağzına attı. Çevrede bir saat koştuktan sonra duş alıp okula hazırlanmak için yukarı kata çıktı.

“Kai, hadi ama, sana şantaj yaptırtma!”

“Bana neyle şantaj yapacakmışsın?!” merdivenlerin tepesinden bağırdı.

“Pipinle sebep olduğun bir sürü problemle! Ne kadar hassas olduğunu ve işerken fermuara sıkıştırdığın zaman kızardığında ona oral üfürdüğümü hatırla! Büyük annen ona Altın Pipi derdi!” **_(ÇN: Kai’in annesi aslında üflemek demek istiyor ama kelime hatası yapıyor: blow it (oral çekmek, üfürmek)/blow on it(üflemek)._**

“Oh tanrım, anne, üflemek o! Üfürmek değil!” annesi bazen çok şey… urgh! Ne demesi gerektiğini bile bilmiyordu.

“Aynı şey değil mi?!”

Kai gözlerini devirerek yürümeye devam etti ve odasına girdiğinde Sehun’un gözlerindeki yaşlarla dikildiğini gördü. İşaret parmağını tutuyordu. “Ne oldu?” Kai terli tişörtünü çıkararak sordu. Sehun alt dudağını sarkıttı ve parmağını uzattı.

“Üthü yaparken parmağımı yakthım.”

“Wow! Haftanın güzel haberi!”

“Nini…” üzgünce söyledi. “Çok acıyor.”

“Büyü biraz adamım. Somurtacağına git ve hazırlan. Bugün beni geç kaldırtma.”

“Ama… şook acıyor.”

“Ne yapmamı istiyorsun? Suyla falan yıkasana.”

“Em onu.” Parmağını Kai’in yüzüne ittiğinde Kai geriledi.

“Ne?”

“Em onu. Ssserthçe!”

“Hayır!”

“Peki.” Parmağını kendi ağzına götürerek emmeye başladı. Yavaş ve erotikçe. Sehun’un parmağını hayatı buna bağlıymış gibi emmesini izlerken Kai’in ağzı açık kalmıştı. İşleri daha da kötüleştirmek için inlemeye, hatta titremeye başlamıştı! parmağı hala ağzındayken Sehun sordu. “Sssendhe emmek isssther misssin?”

“E-e-evet…” Kai nefessizce söyledi ve Sehun’un bileğinden tutarak ağzından çıkardı. Sehun’u ikisi de yatağa düşene kadar ittirdi.

“Hayıy! Nini! Şook therlisssin ve kokuyorsssun!”

 


	11. 10.Bölüm

“Aiyuuu.” Sehun sızlanıyordu ve işaret parmağını Kai’in omzuna bastırarak Kai’yi üzerinden itmeye çalışıyordu. “Şook therlisssin… aiyuuu.” Yüzü iğrenmiş gibi buruşmuştu ama Kai’in tek yaptığı Sehun’un bükülmüş dudaklara bakmaktı. Bedeniyle yatakta Sehun’u eziyordu. Sehun’un bileklerini kavradı ve başının iki yanından çarşafa yasladı, Sehun’u hareketsiz bırakmıştı. Nefes almak için dudakları ayrılmıştı ve Kai’ye gözlerindeki korkuyla bakıyordu. “Nini?” solurdu. “Odhunun yok, dheğil mi?”

“Oh evet.” Kelimeler Sehun’u şaşkın ve dili tutulmuş bırakmaya yetmişti. Kai’in gözleri Sehun’un boynuna kaydı. Tanrım, o süt beyazı teni emmeye çok değerdi. Lanet olsun, Kai orada diş izleri ve aşk izleri görmek istiyordu.

“Beni…öpecek…misssin?”

“Hmmm.” Kai boynundan aşağısına baktı ve köprücük kemiklerine takıldı. Lanet girsin. Sehun’un teni neden bu kadar kusursuzdu? Kai’in mahvetmek istemesine neden olacak kadar kusursuz. “Sevimli bir şey söyle.” Sehun’un dudaklarına bakarak nefessizce emretti.

Sehun konuşmadan önce sessizleşti bir süre. “Hav?”

Siktir lan.

Kai, Sehun’un pijamasını yırtarak açtı ve Sehun’un karnına oturarak avuçlarını göğsünde gezdirdi ama Sehun çığlık atıp bedenini kollarıyla kapatınca durmuştu. “Hayıy hayıy hayıy hayıy hayıy hayıy hayıy hayıy!!!! Anneciğim!”

“Beni istediğini sanıyordum!”

“Eveth ama şu andha dheğil. Şook kokuyorsssun.”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Yani?”

“Nini, dhinle.” Sehun dirsekleri üzerinde yükseldi, sanki Kai’yi eğitecekti. “Biz, Nini ve Sthehun, bunu yapacağız, dheğil mi? Beni öpeceksssin.” Kai’in gözleri çok heyecanlanmamış görünen Sehun’un pembe göğüs uçlarındaydı ama Kai’yi heyecanlandırıyorlardı. “Nini’nin beni böyle öpmesssini isssthemiyorum. Dhuş alman lazthım. Bendhe çokça parfüm sssıkacağım. Pembe giyeceğim. Tıraş dha olmalısssın. Ve sonra bizth öpüşeceğiz.”

İrkilerek Sehun’a ağzı açık bakıyordu. Pardon? Sehun onu durdurmasaydı eğer Sehun’la yapacaktı!

Kai geri çekilip ayağa kalktı, Sehun’un üzerinden kalkarken neredeyse yere düşecekti. “Ne yaptın?!” bağırarak Sehun’un karnına ve göğsüne bakmamaya çalışıyordu.

“Ne?!”

“İçkime bir şey kattın, değil mi? Bir şey yaptın.” Bu inanılmazdı. “Sen…sen… beni büyüledin.”

Sehun başını yana eğdi. “Nedhen bunu yapayım?”

“Çünkü ben sadece… Tanrım, buna inanamıyorum!” dolaba gitti ve kıyafetlerini alarak kapıya yöneldi. “Benden uzak dur!”

“Nini, sssevimli dhavranma. Oh hayıy, şook sssevimli!” Sehun kıkırdayarak yatağa yayıldı. Kai odadan çıkarken saçlarını yolma seviyesindeydi. Sehun onu kendine aşık etmek için karanlık büyülerle uğraşıyorsa bile hiç şaşırmazdı. Yüce tanrım, lütfen lütfen lütfen Kai’in kontrolüne sahip çık. Böyle günlerin birinde Sehun’un ne var ne yoksa öpecekti ve kendini durdurabileceğinden emin değildi. Sehun bunu kesinlikle isterdi.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Bu branşı seçmene hiç şaşırmadım Kim Jongin! Uyan!” profesörün sesi kulaklarında çınlıyordu ve Kai gerçeğe dönmüştü.

“Uh?”

“Uh? Uh?! Tüm dersin sonunda diyeceğin bu mu?!”

Kai ifadesinin komik olduğunu biliyordu ve bu da profesörü daha da kızdırıyordu. “Uh? Yani, özür dilerim. Dinlemiyordum.”

“Tabii ki dinlemiyordun.” Başını hayal kırıklığıyla iki yana salladı ve dersine geri döndü. İç çekerek Kai eklemlerini oynattı ve Sehun’un şu anda ne yaptığını merak ediyordu. Sabah arabada onu öpmesi için yalvarıyordu çünkü ikisi de temizlenmişti ve Sehun pembe giymişti. Oh tanrım, pembe giyiyordu! Sehun peşine takılırsa Kai çok utanacaktı. Birkaç hafta öncesinde Sehun, Kai’ye çörekler bırakan hiç kimseydi. Ama şimdi çörekler gitmişti ve Sehun başına bela olmuştu. Aman kahretsin, Kai’in hayatı daha fazla ilgi çekici olmazdı ve bundan nefret etmişti.

“Müzik insanları rahatlatır. Konumuz bu.” profesör konuşmaya başladı. “Sizin teoriyi anlamanızı sağlayacak harika bir öğretmen olduğumu düşünüyorum. Çünkü bu ilginç.”

“Matematik öğretmenimi de seviyorum. Teorileri anlamamda oldukça yardımcı oluyor.” Dedi bir öğrenci, Kai adını hiç öğrenmemişti.

“Pekala, demek istediğim…uh… tek sahip olduğunuz matematik ve tarih öğretmenleriniz. Çoğu zaman kimi tercih edersiniz?” Kai derste ilk kez başını kaldırdı. Profesör bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Bu soruya bu kadar mı çok cevap vermek istiyorsun, Kim?”

“Evet efendim.”

“Tamam. Hangi öğretmen daha iyi? Matematik öğretmeni mi yoksa tarih öğretmeni mi?”

Kai bu soruyu ortaya çıkaran konuyu bilmiyordu çünkü sabah Sehun’u öpme hayali kuruyordu. “İkisini de seviyorum.”

Profesör başını yana eğdi. “Kim en iyisi?”

“Umm… tarih hocamı daha çok seviyordum.”

“Kesinlikle. Matematiğin daha çok teorisi olsa bile, tarih daha çok ilginçtir.”

“Oh hayır. Matematik öğretmenim beni derste yavaş uyuturdu. Ama tarih hocam ders başlar başlamaz uyuturdu.”

Sınıftaki herkes kahkahalara boğulmuştu, profesör ise öfkeden delirmişti. “Çık dışarı Kim Jongin!”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Ben buradhayım!” Sehun’un titreyen sesi Kai’in kulaklarında çınlıyordu ve irkildi. Dönüp Sehun’a bakmak istemiyordu ama Sehun ensesini öpünce başka çaresi kalmamıştı. “Hehe.” Beyaz kedi pelüşü vardı elinde. “Kedhicik ssseni öpecek.” Kediciğin büzülmüş ağzını Kai’in dudaklarına götürdü ve Kai geriledi.

“Bunu nereden aldın?”

“Bunu almaya giththim.”

“Uh, nereye? Ne zaman?”

“Yolun karşısssındhan.” Sehun kampüsün fuaye girişini gösterdi. “Oradha sssevimli bir oyuncakçı var.”

“Senin dersin yok muydu?” Kai kaş çatarak sordu.

“Vardhı. Dersssi asssthım.”

“Ne? Pelüş oyuncak almak için dersi mi astın?!” Kai sigara içmek ya da öpüşmek için dersi astıklarını duymuştu. Ama oyuncak almak için? “Dalga geçiyorsun, değil mi?”

Sehun dudaklarını büzerek kediciği yanağına sürttü. “Şook sssevimli.”

Kai, Sehun’a ağzı açık bakıp fısıldaşan öğrencilere baktı. “Hadi ama dostum.” Kai, Sehun’un bileğini kavradı ve onu girişe sürükledi. “İnanılmazsın. Takıntı sorunun var. Pembe, pelüş oyuncaklar, ben!”

“Ona ne isssim vermeliyim?”

“Çok-Siktir Bey.”

“Sssikthir nedhir?”

Kai bileğini bıraktı ve ona bakmak için durdu. “Siktirin ne olduğunu bilmiyor musun?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Nini’nin çok kullandhığını dhuydhum. Sssikthir şunu, sssikthir bunu, sssikthir ooh, sssikthir ha. Bir sssürü sssikthir.”

Kai dudaklarını yaladı ve arabasına yaklaştı. “Sevimli kelimesi için bir… argo kelime.”

“Ne?! Amanın. Sssikthir. Şook sssevimli görünüyor. Ona Şanssslı Sssikthir adhını koydhum.”

Kai gülmesini bastırarak arabaya girdi. Sehun girer girmez kemerini taktı ve Şanslı Siktir’i karnına bastırarak radyoyu açtı. “Annemi alıp alışveriş merkezine gideceğiz.”

“Alışveriş merkezthi! Oh hayıy. Bubble thee almam lazthım.”

Kai gözlerini devirerek arabayı yola çıkardı. “Dur tahmin edeyim, çilekli?”

Sehun uzun süre yanıt vermeyince Kai yan gözle ona baktı. Kai’ye hayranlıkla bakıyordu.

“Ne?”

“Nini. Sssen benim kocacığımsssın. Bu bir kadher.”

Kai gözlerini yola çevirip boş boş baktı. Ve sonra Sehun çığlık attı.

“Nini’yle çıkıyorum! Randhevu! Amanın, bu benim favori şarkım! Making my way downthown walking fasth facesth passth and I’m home boundth! Tununu tununu tununu. Stharing blanklı aheadh justh making my way making. Nini benimle sssöylesssene! And I needh you and I missth you and now I wondher…” Kai yüzünü düz tutmaya çalışıyordu ama başarısız olmuştu. Sehun peltekliğiyle şarkı söylerken dudaklarını bastırarak gülüyordu. “If I couldh fall into the sthky do you think thime would passth me by causthe you know Aiiiii'dh walk a thoushandh milesth if I couldh justh sthee you...." Kai’in baldırını dürttü. “Tonight!”

 


	12. 11.Bölüm

“Ee, okul nasıldı çocuklar?” Kai’in annesinin sorma şekli çok farklıydı ve Kai hamburgerle daha çok ilgilendiğinden şüpheliydi.

“Harika!” Sehun yerinde zıplayarak bağırdı. Şükürler olsun ki Kai’in yanına oturacağım diye tutturmamıştı çünkü annesi gibi Sehun da ‘fangirllüğü’ bırakmış yemekle ilgilenmeye başlamıştı. “Milksthake’im nerede?” sabırsızca ayağını yere vuruyordu.

“Neden önce yemiyorsun?” kadın sordu.

“Peki.” Sehun kafasını salladı ve cheeseburger’ini aldı. “Nini, sssendhe ye.”

Kai iç çekti ve ağzına birkaç tane patates kızartması attı. Gözleri annesini süze adamlara nefretle bakıyordu. “Tanrım anne. Saçlarını bağlayıp, çirkin kıyafetler giyip, yüzüne ben eklesen olmaz mıydı?” sinirle tısladı.

“Ne? Bu çok saçma Kai.” Annesi kıkırdadı.

“Ugh. Dünya Güzeli’nin oğlu olmanın dilemması.” Ağzına birkaç tane ketçaplı patates kızartması tıktı ve yutkundu.

“Yay!” garson içeceğiyle gelirken Sehun aniden çığlık atmıştı. “Şüt!” Kai, Sehun’a yüzünü buruşturan garsona baktı ve ona kaşlarını çattı. Sehun’un sevimliliğinden iğrenmekle bu gerzek garson ne yaptığını sanıyordu?! Kendi işine bak ve siktir ol lan!

“Amanın, sen ne yapıyorsun?” Kai’in annesi nefesini tutunca Kai gözlerini korkarak kaçan garsondan çevirdi. Sehun bardaktaki kapağı çıkarıp atmış ve direk bardaktan içmeye başlamıştı.

“Ummm… Lezthzthethli.”Sehun neşeyle cıvıldarken bardağı dikkatle koydu. Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarına bakıyordu. Sehun’un üst dudağında kalın bir süt tabakası kalmıştı ve Kai pelte halindeydi. Oh tanrım.

Şaşkınlıkla titrek bir nefes aldı Kai. “Sen… kedi gibi görünüyorsun.” Bilinçsizce yorum yaptı ve Sehun ona şaşkınca bakınca pişman oldu hemen.

“Nini. Dhün gece, köpek yavrusssu oldhuğumu sssöylemişthin. Şimdhi dhe Sthehun’un bir kedhicik oldhuğunu sssöylüyorsssun?” şaşkın bir tonda sordu, Kai’ye ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Ben o kadhar sssikthir miyim? Şanssslı Sssikthir gibi bir kedhicik miyim?”

Önce Kai’in annesi ilk tepki verendi, öksürüklere boğulurken hamburgeri boğazından kalmıştı. “Ne?!” hala öksürürken bağırdı, Kai sırtına vuruyordu. Hemen Kai’in kulağını kavrayarak burdu. “Ona ne öğrettin?!”

“Ne var?!” Kai acıtan irkilerek çığlık atmıştı ve geri çekildi.

“Awww.” Sehun kıkırdadı, dudağında hala sevimli bir süt tabakası vardı. “Sssen gördhüğüm en güçlü sssikthirsssin!”

“Tamam, sessiz olup yemeğimizi yiyelim.” Annesi ruhunu parçalara bölerken Kai gergin bir şekilde kıkırdadı. Annesi başını iki yana sallayarak dikkatini yeniden yemeğine verdi. Yutkunarak Kai hamburgerinden koca bir ısırık aldı. Aniden çenesindeki gıdıklayıcı hisle donmuştu. Kafasını kaldırdığında Sehun’un ona baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde baktığını ve Kai’in bacağını okşarken üst dudağındaki sütü umursamadan alt dudağını ısırdığını gördü. Üst dudağında süt varken o bakış nasıl seksi olabilirdi?! Kai bacağını geri çekti ve boğazını temizlerken elleri titriyordu. O anlayamadan pantolonunun önü daralmıştı bile.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Kısa ama dikkat dağıtıcı yemekten sonra Kai kaş çatarak annesinin ardından dükkana girdi. “Neden bunu yaptın?” annesi bazı yüz ürünlerini inceleyerek ona kızıyordu.

“Ben bir şey yapmadım anne.”

“Yalan söyleme.”

“Anne, bu kadar aptal olması benim suçum değil.”

“Kes şunu Kai. Çocuk gerçekten seni seviyor. Ne zaman konuşsak, tek yaptığı seni övmek ve abartıyla bahsetmek. Senin Mahatma Gandi’den bile daha iyi olduğunu söyledi.”

Kai’in gözleri kocaman açılırken kasiyere yaklaştılar. “Tabiki öyleyim anne! Ben kel değilim!”

Bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Mahatma Gandi her zaman kel değildi, Kai.”

“Uh… evet biliyorum. İhram giymiyorum.”

“O da ihram giymiyordu!”

Kai gözlerini devirdi ve cüzdanını çıkararak kasiyere kredi kartını uzattı. Ona sırıtan, kızaran ve saçlarını savuran kasiyere baktı. Kartı geri uzattığında Kai sertçe aldı. “Benim hakkımda başka ne dedi?” alçak sesle sordu.

“Oh, şimdi ilgilenmeye başladın, huh?” yarım gülümsemeyle sordu.

“Hayır! Benim hakkımda kötü konuştu mu bilmek istiyorum.”

“Evet, dedi. Pelüş yunusunu yatağının altına sakladığından şikâyet ediyordu.”

Kai uyuşmuştu. Kai’in oyuncağı yatağın altında sakladığını Sehun nasıl bilebilirdi? O gün onu atmamıştı ama saklamak da istiyor değildi. Oh tanrım, Sehun öğrenmişti?!

Sessizce dükkandan çıktılar ve lobi asansörüne ilerlerken annesi kolundan çekti. “Ne var anne?”

“Bir şey unuttuğumuzu düşünmüyor musun Kai?”

Kai gözlerini boş boş kırptı ve o anda Sehun’un bir süredir ortada olmadığını fark etti. “O ne cehenneme gitti?”

“Bilmem mi gerekiyor? Ara onu.”

“Numarası yok…”

“Ne?!”

“Oh tanrım. Al.” Annesine araba anahtarlarını uzattı. “Git, beni arabada bekle.”

“Tüm alışveriş merkezinde onu mu arayacaksın?”

“Sanki yapabilirim anne. Asansörde bekleyeceğim ve onu gördüğüm an kafasını koparacağım. Sen git. Arabadaysa beni ara.”

Kafasını sallayarak annesi asansöre bindi ve Kai duvara yaslanarak sinirle inledi. Telefonunu çıkardı ve Sehun’u beklerken SNS hesaplarını açtı. Neyse ki Sehun etrafta gezinip Kai’yi aramak yerine asansöre gelecek kadar zekiydi.

Sehun onu gördüğünde Kai yumruklarını ve çenesini sıktı. “Ne cehennemdesin Sehun?! Çıkıp ortada gezebilecek bir dünya mı var sandın cidden?! En azından bir yere gitmek istiyorsan bana söyleyebilirdin?!”

Sehun’un yüzü düşerken Kai’ye yaşlı gözlerle bakıyordu. Bir süre Sehun’un dudaklarından hiç kelime çıkmadı, dudakları büzülmüştü. “Ni…Ni…” elindeki bubble tea kupasını sıkıca tutarak fısıldadı. “Bubble…theee… Ve… Nini’ye bunu almak… issstedhim.” Elinde pembe oklu kirpi pelüşü tutuyordu. Kai düşünemeyerek gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Aklı çalışmayı bırakmıştı. “Nini, bu benim sssana ilk hedhiyem. Bendhen. Kişisssel olarak. Beni aztharlama.”

“Bana bunu… neden aldın?” gözlerini çirkin ama hayran olunası kirpiden alamıyordu.

“Çünkü… ben şook sssevimliyim. Hayıy hayıy. Ben çok sikthirim.”

“Evet öylesin.” Kai kirpiyi aldı ve Sehun’u kolundan asansöre çekti.

“Oh hayıy.” Sehun asansör kapanır kapanmaz mırıldandı.

“Ne oldu şimdi?”

“Şu andha çok temizthizth. Bende pembe giyiyorum. Sssen çok güzthel kokuyorsssun.”

“Sanırım seni şu anda öpmeliyim?”

Sehun bakışlarını kaçırarak başını eğdi. “Hayıy. Nini isssthemiyorsssa olmazth. Ama burası… pocki pocki’ye dhikkath eth.”

Kai dudaklarını yalayarak oyuncağı kavradı. Tanrım, Sehun’u kavrayıp öpmeye çok yakındı ama tanrım, daha fazla nasıl delirebilirdi?! Sehun’u öpmek mi?! Asla!

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Uyuyacak mısın?” Kai çöpü attıktan sonra merdivenlerden çıkarken annesi sordu.

“Önce duş alacağım.” İç çekti. “Ve sonra uyumaya çalışacağım.”

“İyi geceler o zaman. Bende Downton Abbey izleyeceğim.”

“Dikkatli ol anne. Komşuların herkesi rahatsız eden ruhtan bahsettiğini duydum.”

“Ne?” ağzı açık kalarak sordu annesi.

“Evet. İyi geceler.” Hızla odasına gidip tişörtünü çıkardı. Onu şaşırtan şey ise Sehun’un odada olmamasıydı. “Nereye gitti?” Kai kendi kendine mırıldanarak parmaklarını saçlarına geçirdi ve dolaba yöneldi. Kapağı açıp Sehun’un oraya oturup elinde Kai’in tişörtlerinden birini tutmuş ve kokusunu içine çektiğini görünce neredeyse kalp krizi geçirecekti. Gözleri Kai ile buluşunca burnu hala tişörtteyken donup kalmıştı. İfadesi suçlu yakalanmış gibiydi. “Ne…yapıyorsun?”

Sehun yavaşça tişörtü indirdi ve dolaptan sürünerek çıktıktan sonra doğruldu. “Nini…” dudaklarını yaladı. Kai onu ve baştan aşağıya giydiği pembe pijamasını incelerken dudaklarını yaladı. “Beni şimdhi öpmek isssther misssin? Çünkü… odhunum var.”

 


	13. 12.Bölüm

“Wow.” Kai ne kadar denerse denesin gözlerini Sehun’un güney bölgesine bakmaktan alıkoyamıyordu. Sehun’un dudakları titriyordu ve gözlerini baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde kırpıştırıyordu. “Bu mümkün mü?”

“Ne?” sabırsızca sordu.

Kai bir süre Sehun’un çadırına baktı ve boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. “Nasıl?”

“Hepsssi Nini yüzthündhen.” Sehun sızlanarak üyesini kapatmak için elini kullandı ama kapatmamıştı. “Her şey Nini yüzthündhen!” ellerini havaya kaldırdı ve sinirle Kai’in yanından geçerek yatağa oturdu.

“Neden bunun yüzünden ortalığı ayağa kaldırıyorsun?”

“Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum! Hepsssi sssenin sssuçun Nini! Eğer beni öpmezthsssen ben ne yapacağım?!” yüzünü avuçlarına gömdü ve Kai donmuş halde kalmıştı.

Dudaklarını yalayarak Kai yavaşça yatağa ilerledi ve arasına Sehun’a mesafe koyarak oturdu. Diğerinin bacakları sertçe yere basıyordu, boğazının gerisinden mırıltılar yükseliyordu. Yeniden yutkunarak Kai, Sehun’un titreyen bedenine baktı. Elleri Sehun’un pantolonundaki zavallı oğlana yardım etmek için kaşınıyordu. Ama tanrım, Sehun ellerini kullanamayan birisiydi gerçekten. Öpüşseler Sehun’un ona kocam diyeceğinden emindi Kai. Bekle, neden Sehun’u öpmeyi düşünüyordu?!

Kendiyle debelenerek Kai dikkatle bir eliyle Sehun’un bileğini kavradı ve yüzünden çekti. Gözleri Sehun’un kızarmış ve yalvaran yanaklarına kaymıştı. “Hayıyyyy.” Sehun kaş çatarak sızlandı ve bugün aldığı oyuncak kedisini alarak yüzüne bastırdı. “Şoook utandhırıcı.” Yüzünü iyice kediye gömerek mırıldandı.

Tanrım. O solgun, süt beyazı kollar. Kan Kai’in penisine doğru akarken bilinçsiz Sehun’un kollarına elini kaldırmıştı. Dudağını ısırarak kolunu parmaklarının sırtıyla nazikçe okşadı. Ve havayı söndüren Sehun elini kaldırıp Kai’in okşadığı yeri kaşımıştı. Kai irkilerek çekildi ama bu sefer parmak uçlarıyla tenini okşadı.

“Kesss şunu Nini! Gıdhıklanıyorum!” Sehun çığlık atarak kollarını kaşıyordu.

Tanrım. Sehun dünyadan en büyük mod kırıcıydı.

Sehun’la alay etmekten vazgeçerek Kai, Sehun’un yüzünü sertçe kavradı ve onu kendine çekti. Sonunda Sehun donmuş bir halde kalmıştı ve sinirlenmiş ifadesi kaybolmuştu. “Oh hayıy.” Sehun mırıldandı. Kai kendisini Sehun’un parlayan gül pembesi dudaklarına bakarken buldu. Kai eğilmeye başlar başlamaz, Sehun gözlerini kapatıp dudaklarını ayırarak hemen kendisini hazırlamıştı. Yüce Rabbim. Ne kadar mükemmel dudaklardı bunlar.

Elini Sehun’un kucağına yaslayarak Kai diğer elini Sehun’un ensesine koydu ve başını yana eğdi. Bu hiç romantik değildi ama tanrım, kimin umurundaydı ki? Kai romantizm fanı değildi zaten. Sehun pembe pijamaları ve elindeki pembe kedisiyle yeterince sevimliydi.

Kalbi tekleyip karnı sıkışırken Kai yaklaştı. Dudakları nazikçe Sehun’un üst dudağına dokunacakken Sehun, Kai’in yüzünün ortasına hapşurdu. Gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak Kai ağzını kapattı ve derin bir nefes alıp geri çekilerek yüzünü sildi.

“Nini… affedheysssin. Çok yaşayayım ben. Şimdhi öp beni.”

“Hiç.Zahmet.Etme.” Kai mırıldandı ve yataktan kalkarak sessizce banyoya gitti.

Bu çocuk daha ne kadar aptallaşabilirdi?! Urgh!

Uzun ve dinlendirici bir duş sonrası tüm gece Sehun’un yüzünü görüp ellerini kendine saklayamayacağını bildiğinden Kai battaniyesini almak için odasına geri dönmüştü. Ya yüzüne bir tane çakacaktı ya da bedeninde dokunulmadık yer bırakmayacaktı. Ama yine de Sehun odasından yoktu. Küçük, uyanık arkadaşıyla ilgilenmek için alt kattaki banyoya mı gitmişti acaba? Bu kadar uzun süren neydi?

“Anne?” odadan çıkarak kükredi ama Sehun’un merdivenlerden çıktığını görünce durdu. “Neredeydin?”

“Oh, arkadhaşım beni görmeye gelmiş.”

“Pantolonundaki arkadaşın mı?”

“Hayıy! Arkadhaşım! Alesth.”

“Aleth?”

“Hayıy, Alesth.”

Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Alex?”

“Eveth. Zthahmet ethme sssen anneciğim. Mountain Baby’i izthliyor.”

“Downton Abbey.”

“Eveth.” Sehun başını salladı ve Kai’in yanından geçti. Yeniden ağzı kulaklarındaydı ve Kai, Alex sayesinde mi merak ediyordu.

“İyi misin?”

“Ne? Eveth.”

“Uh… beni artık öpmek istemiyor musun?”

“Hayıy.” Sehun sırıttı. “Uyuyacağım çünkü yarın erken kalkmam lazthım. Ve Krisss’in partisssine githmemizth lazthım.”

“Bekle, bekle. Sen partiye gelmiyorsun.”

“Eveth geliyorum.”

“Hayır gelmiyorsun.”

“Krisss, Alesth’i daveth ethmiş. Bendhe Alesth’le gidheceğim.”

“Ne?” Kai bir kelimeyle neden bu Alex’ten nefret etmeye başladığını anlamıyordu. “Neden?”

“Ne nedhen?”

“Ben nasıl seni hiç Alex’le görmedim?”

“Alesth her zthaman yanımdhaydhı. Nini ethraftha yokken ben her zthaman onun yanındhayım.”

“Oh.” Kai ensesini kaşımak için elini kaldırdı. “Her neyse, sen—“

“Uykum var Nini. Affedheysssin ama bu gece Nini’yi izthleyemeyeceğim, olur mu?” ufak bir gülümsemeyle söyledi ve odasına gitti. Birkaç dakika sonra Kai kaş çattığını fark etmişti. Tabiki, Sehun’un hayatındaki birisi olamazdı, değil mi? İç çekerek odasına kafasını uzattı ve Sehun’un pembe battaniyesiyle yatağa uzandığını gördü. Pinku Pinku’yu bir yanına Şanslı Siktir’i bir yanına koymuştu.

“Yunusu bulduğunu duydum.” Kai kapıya yaslanarak söyledi.

“Şook üzthüldüm.” Sehun gözlerini kapatarak mırıldandı. “Ama Nini onu hala sssaklıyor.” Gülümsedi ve Kai alt dudağını ısırdı.

“Öpücük istemediğinden emin misin?”

“Mh hm.”

“İyi geceler o zaman.”

“İyi geceler Nini.”

Kai, Sehun’un kendisine aldığı kirpiyi aldı ve inceledi. Sehun’un ona bir şeyler alması güzeldi, değil mi? Yıllardır Sehun bıkmadan ona hediyeler alıp sevgiye boğmuştu. Ama o zamanlar Kai onun kim olduğunu bilmiyordu o yüzden ona teşekkür edememişti. Ancak şimdi biliyordu ve hala ona teşekkür etmemekte inatçıydı. Neden teşekkür etsindi ki? Kai bunların hiçbirini istememişti. Sehun ve onun arasındakiler farklıydı. Sehun karşılığında bir şey istemeden her şeyi yapıyordu. Gerçek bir sapıktı aslında.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

**Gün 4**

**Kai’in Tolerans Seviyesi: ✦✦✦✦✦✧✧✧✧✧**

Sehun’un gözlerindeki kızgınlık yaşları Kai’yi gıcık etmişti. Bunu uzatmaya gerek yoktu ama uzatmak istemişti. Arka plandaki müzik susarken kalabalık sessizleşmişti. Yakıcı güneşin benek benek ışık demetleri yalvaran bir ifadeyle bakan Sehun’un yavru köpek bakışlarında parlıyordu.

“Dinleyecek misin, yoksa dinlemeyecek misin?” Kai’in sesi nefesinden dolayı çatlak çıkmıştı, pelüşün kulağını çekiyordu.

“Onu…yere…bırak. Pinku Pinku’mu bırak. Küçük kulağını acıthıyorsssun.” Diğer yandan Sehun’un sesi hep çocuksu olmuştu. Ama ses tonunda öfke seziliyordu.

“Bırakmamı mı istiyorsun? Değerli biricik Winku Winku’nu?” kolunu geriye çektiğinde pelüş şu anda havuzun üzerinde sallanıyordu. “Onu şu anda bırakmalı mıyım?”

“Hayıy! Ssseni köthü çocuk! Şoook acımasssızthsssın!”

“Boğulacaktır.”

“Kai, hadi ama dostum. Oyuncağını geri ver şuna.” Kris araya girdi ama Kai onu sallamadı.

“Onun güvende olmasını istiyorsun, değil mi? O zaman diyecekleri dinle.”

“Hayıy!” birkaç saniye sonra olanlar tamamen fluydu. Kai’in son gördüğü şey Sehun’un ona doğru koşması ve göğsüne kafa atmasıydı. Sırtı havuzla buluşurken su onu yutmuştu. Sonraki saniye ise sırtı havuzla buluşmuştu ve dibe dalmıştı.

Masalar dönmek üzereyken olmuştu.

 


	14. 13.Bölüm

**Gün 4**

**Kai’in Tolerans Seviyesi: ✦✦✦✦✦✧✧✧✧✧**

Kai gözlerini açtığında saat sabah 4.34’tü. Birkaç dakika sonra onu uykusundan uyandıran sesi algıladı. Hafifçe doğrulduğunda mutfakta ışığın yandığını gördü ve annesinin sabahın köründe ne yaptığını merak etmişti. Işık sönüp uzun bir figür holde yürümeye başlayınca annesine seslenmek üzereydi. Kai geriye yaslandı ve Sehun’un elinde bir kutu şeker taşımasını izledi. İç çekip burnunu çekerken koltuğun arkasından geçmişti. Kai yoğun bakışlarla onu izlerken Sehun’un merdivenleri tırmanırken yanaklarını sildiğini gördü. Ağlıyor muydu? Kai neredeyse kalkıp peşinden gidecekti ama Sehun ağlamıyorsa çok utandırıcı olurdu. Sehun neden ağlıyordu ki? Sonuçta onunda duyguları vardı. Düşüncelerini uzaklaştırarak Kai geri koltuğa uzandı ve gözlerini kapattı.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Miyav.”

Kai yerinde kıpırdandı ve dudaklarını bastırarak diğer tarafa döndü, kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak yüzünün yarısını yastığa gömdü.

“Miyav.”

“Shhh.” Kaşlarını çatarak tısladı ve uykuya yeniden kendini bırakmaya çalıştı.

“Miyav…miyav…miyav…miyav.” Ses birkaç dakikadır Kai’in kulaklarında çınlıyordu. “Miyav?”

“Ugh!” inleyerek ve doğrularak başını kaşıdı; saçlarını dağıtarak gözlerini açmaya çalıştı. “Bu ses de ne be?!” gözleri açıldığında Sehun’un koltukta şok olmuş halde donduğunu gördü. “O sesleri sen mi çıkartıyorsun?!”

Sehun birkaç dakika sessiz kalırken Kai ona sertçe bakıyordu. “Ben dheğildhim Nini. Şanssslı Sssikthir çıkarıyordhu.” Elinde tuttuğu oyuncağı suçluyordu ve dudaklarını yalayarak başını eğdi. “Özthür dhile, Sssikthir.” Kedinin kulağına vurarak Kai’yi işaret etti.

“Zavallı Siktir’i suçlamaya çalışma. Uyuduğumu biliyorsun!” Kai koltuktan kalkarak yastığını kavradı.

“Tamam peki! Sssikthir’le konuşuyordhum.”

“Kahretsin.” Mırıldandı ve Sehun’un ayağına vurarak merdivenlere yöneldi.

“Aman thanrım, Nini! Şook kabasssın!”

“Sende kaba davrandın!”

“Nazthik olmaya çalışıyordhum, Nini, beni kışkırthma!” kaş çatmaya başladı. “Şook acımasssızthsssın, thamam mı?!”

“Tanrım, sabahın köründe neden böğürüyorsunuz?!” Kai’in annesi mutfaktan elinde ıspatula ile çıkarken bağırdı.

“Ona sor! Miyav miyav miyav miyav miyav—“

“Kai, sarhoş musun?”

“Hayır yani… Ah! Önemli değil. Nasılsa onun tarafını tutacaksın. Ben uyumaya gidiyorum ve sakın odama gelme!” Sehun’a kaş çatarak bağırdı.

“Bilmiyorum anneciğim! Nini bana her zthaman zthalimce dhavranıyor! Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum!” Sehun ellerini savurarak sızlanıyordu ve dudak bükerek sertçe Kai’ye baktı. “Ona şook sssevimli bir oyuncak aldhım ve nereye athmış baksssana!” yeri gösterdi. Oh tanrım, kirpi yere düşmüş olmalıydı. “Bilmiyorum.” Alt dudağını sarkıtarak mırıldandı, başını eğmişti.

“Evet, çirkin oyuncağından nefret ediyorum. Onu çöpe atacaktım.”

Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Ne?!” sinirle bağırdı.

“Çocuklar, çocuklar. Dalaşmayın.” Sehun yerinden kalkarken annesi hemen aralarına girdi. “Kai, yeni uyandığını görüyorum. Eğer uyumaya devam etmek istiyorsan git.”

“Uyuyamıyorum.” İç çekerek kontrolünü kazandı. “Bugün dersi var. Benim—“

“Gerek yok!” Sehun bağırdı. “Kendhim gidherim.”

“Nasıl?”

“Alesth beni almaya gelecek ve sssonra dha Krisss’in partisssine gideceğizth.”

Kai bunu bir süre düşündü. Alex. Dün geceki Alex. Bu nasıl gelişmişti? Başını iki yana sallayarak merdivenlere yöneldi. Neden Sehun’a kızmıştı? Dün gece uyuyamamıştı ve şimdi de Sehun garip davranıyordu. Garip değil ama tuhaf hissettirmişti. Neden şimdi Kai’ye karşı geliyordu? Kai’den bıkmış mıydı?

Odasına girer girmez Kai yatakta yastığı aldı ve kaslarını kaşıyarak tişörtünü çıkardı. Sehun odaya girince tüm hareketleri durmuştu. “Nini, sssana bir şey sssöylemem lazthım, yapthığın şey yanlışth—aman thanrım, şu bedhen!” nefesini tutarak Kai’in üstsüz bedenine ağız suyu akıtıyordu.

Kai kendi göğsüne baktı ve dili tutulmuş Sehun’a kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Sssana dün gece bu bedeni… bedeni verecektim ama uyumak istedin.”

Sehun yüzünü buruşturdu. “Hayıy. Yalan sssöylüyorsssun. Yalan yalan yalan yalan yalan yalan yalan. Nini eşiththir yalan.”

“Sorun ne şimdi? Neden bana kızgınsın?”

“Sssen her zthaman bana kızthıyorsssun?”

“Yani artık bana olan ilgini kaybetti?”

“Hayıy. Sthehun Nini’yi ssseviyor. Ama Nini beni sssevmiyor.” Kaş çatarak söyledi. “Yapthığım her şey yanlış. Dhün gece odhunum vardhı, sssen bana yardhım ethmedhin bile!”

“Odunun varken ne yapmam gerekiyordu?! Seni öpmeye çalıştım, hatırladın mı? Yüzüme hapşurdun.”

“Çünkü şok tozthluydhun!”

“Tozlu muydum?!”

“Eveth! Beni rahath bırak!” Sehun hızla Kai’in yanından geçti ve Pinku Pinku’yu yataktan aldı.

“Buraya dalan sendin! Hepsi o Alex yüzünden, değil mi? Dikkatini ona yönelttin!”

“Hayıy, o bana sssenin thüm kampüssse benim çocuksssu ve apthal oldhuğumu sssöyledhiğini sssöyledhi!”

Kai gözlerini kırptı. “Ama… öylesin, değil mi?”

Sehun bir süre cevap verememişti. “İnkar ethmeye çalışmıyorsssun bile. Oh thanrım.”

“Sehun, öyle söyledim evet. Ama—“

“Nini’yi ssseviyorum ama sssen bendhen hiç hoşlanmıyorsssun! Hala ssseni ssseveceğim ama ben sssenin gibi zthalim dheğilim!” kapıya dönünce Kai bileğinde kavradı. “Ssseni, yaramazth çocuk. Bırak.”

Onu bırakmak yerine Kai göğüsleri birleşene kadar kendine çekti. Bir kolunu Sehun’un beline dolarken Sehun pelüşü Kai’in göğsüne iterek onu uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyordu. “Aiyuuu! Bırak beni!”

“Açıklamama izin vermeyecek misin?”

Sehun başını eğdi ve o anda Kai omzunda keskin bir acı hissetti; Sehun’un dişleri etine geçmişti. Bağırarak Kai kolunu Sehun’un belinden çekti ama bileğini bırakmamıştı. “Az önce beni mi ısırdın sen?!”

“Ben Colgate kullanıyorum! Ssseni her yerdhe ısssırabilirim!” kolunu kurtarmaya çalışarak Kai’yi uyarıyordu.

“Ee nolmuş? Bana soğuk omuz* mu vereceksin?” (*Soğuk davranmak anlamında)

“Bilgin olsssun, iki omzthumdha oldhukça sssıkcakthır! Sssoğuk dheğil!”

“Hayır… yani… Dostum, affedersin. Ama dediklerimi dinle.”

“Hayıy, Nini. İsssthemiyorum. Bana bebek dhedhin. Ben nasssıl bir bebek olurum?! Uzthun kollarım ve bacaklarım var ve arthık sssüth içmiyorum!”

Kai bileğini bıraktı. Kalbi göğsünde neden hızlanmıştı anlayamıyordu. Daha önce Sehun’u hiç bu gözle görmemişti. Çok hayran olunası ama sert.

“Bu gece eve gelmeyeceğim.” Dedi Sehun. “Her zthaman dhedhiğim gibi. Sssen bir sssikthirsin. Ama bendhe sssikthirim! 1000 thane affedheysssin yazthmadhığın sssürece benimle konuşma!” bağırdı ve pelüşünü kavrayarak odadan hızla çıktı. Oh tanrım. Kai ne halt yemişti?

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Ee, ikinizin arasında neler oldu?”

“Hiç anne.” Kai mırıldanarak ağzına bir patates attı.

“Kai, emin misin?” yatıştırıcı eli Kai’in kolundaydı ve onu nasılsa rahatlatıyordu ama Kai, Sehun’la kavga ettiği için neden üzgün olduğunu bilmiyordu. “Partiye gidecek misin?”

“Canım istemiyor.” İç çekerek sandalyesine yaslandı.

“Neler olduğunu söyle bana Kai.” Sesinde endişe vardı.

“Şey… Sehun’la kavga ettim ve şimdi bana çok kızgın.”

“Amanın. Bu… kötü olmuş.”

“Biliyorum.” Yerinden kalktı ve ağzını peçeteyle sildi. “Onunla konuşmam lazım.”

“Dinleyecek mi?”

“Sanmıyorum. Ama… uh hemen dönerim.” Annesinin cevabını beklemeden yemek odasından çıktı. Araba anahtarlarını alarak evden çıkarken nefes alabiliyordu artık. Sehun’un kötü yanına denk gelmek kötüydü. İşlerin bu derece kötüleşeceğini ve Sehun’un bu kadar hassas olacağını tahmin etmemişti. Sehun’un onu rahatsız hissettirecek her şeyi vermesine ve onunla atışmasına alışkındı. Ve en önemlisi Kai şu Alex veledini öldürmek istiyordu.

 


	15. 14.Bölüm

“Oh Kai! Kris gelmeyeceğini söylemişti!” Kai partiye girer girmez şort giymiş birisi aniden ortaya çıktı ve Kai’in omzuna elini koydu.

“Kris nerede?” Kai kulakları sağır eden müziği bastırmak için bağırarak sordu. Parlak güneşin altında dans eden kalabalığın arasında ne Kris’i ne de Sehun’u görebiliyordu.

“O tam burada dostum!” çocuk, Kris’in durduğu DJ standını gösteriyordu.

Teşekkürler mırıldandıktan sonra Kai çıplak insanların arasından geçerken ona selam verenleri görmezden geliyordu. “Kai?” Kai’yi görünce Kris kocaman gözleriyle bağırdı. “Gelmeyeceğini sanıyordum. Muhteşem bir parti, değil mi?” kolunu Kai’in omzuna attığında Kai hemen ittirmişti.

“Neler olduğuna inanamazsın.” Dedi Kai. Kris’i daha az kalabalık bir alana çekti. Akşam güneşi yakıyordu, Kai terlemeye başlamıştı. Terlemek bile bu günlerde Sehun’u hatırlatıyordu. Sehun’un nasıl ‘terli terli’ dediğini hatırlardı. Oh tanrım, Kai nasıl bir yapışkan olmuştu…

“Ne var dostum?”

“Sehun beni görmezden geliyor.” Tentenin altına girince söyledi. Kai havuzdaki neşeli insanlara kaşlarını çatıyordu. Tanrım, herkesten nefret ediyordu. Sehun hariç. Başını iki yana sallayarak Kai kendine vurmak istiyordu.

“Sehun kim?”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Sapığım?”

“Oh. Son günlerde takıldığın çocuk. Adı Sehun’muş, tamam anladım.”

“Ben…onunla takılmıyorum. O bana takılıyor. Her neyse, o senin partinde şu anda, değil mi? O çok… Bilmiyorum, dostum. Kendine Alex diye bir karakter yaptı ve onunla arkadaşmış gibi davranıyor. Ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlayamıyorum ama buraya Alex denen arkadaşıyla gelecekmiş.”

“Dostum, Alex gerçek.” Kris gülmeye başladı. “Tüm dünyaya karşı umursamaz olursan böyle olur, Kim Jongin.” Homurdandı.

“Ne? O… Sehun’un arkadaşı mı?”

“Oh. Evet, Alex’i Sehun’la gördüm.” Başını kaldırarak etrafa bakındı. “Oh işte oradalar.” Aniden elini salladı ve Kai, Kris’in gösterdiği yere bakınca Sehun’un gösterişli bir adamla güldüğünü gördü. O çocuk Alex olmalıydı. Kai’in hayal ettiği gibi değildi. Çocuğun büyük gözlükleri ve çilleri vardı. Ama Sehun neşeyle kahkaha atıyordu…

“O… Alex mi? Tehdit edici… görünmüyor.”

“Ha?”

“Hiç… bir dakika.” Kai, Kris’e veda etti ve Sehun’a doğru ilerledi.

“Hey Kai!” kalabalığın içinden geçerken bir kız bağırarak kolunu Kai’in beline doladı. Kıza bakmadan Kai ilerlemeye devam etti. Sehun yavaş hızda diğerleriyle dans ediyordu. Plaj şortu ve bedenine yapışan ince, sarı bir tişörtü vardı üzerinde. Sehun’un elini bal sarısı saçlarında gezdirdiğini görünce Kai’in kalbi sıkışmıştı.

“Sssalla, sssalla bedhenini, Alesth!” Sehun’un bağırarak kıkırdaması Kai’in sinirlerini geriyordu.

“Sehun.” Kai seslenerek Sehun’un kolunu tutup kendine çevirdi. Sehun, Kai’yi görür görmez parlak gülümsemesinin yerini kaş çatışı almıştı.

“Buradha ne yapıyorsssun, Nini?” tıslayarak kolunu çekti. Oh tanrım, Sehun çok… agresif görünüyordu ve bu his Kai’ye oldukça yabancıydı. Solumaya başlamıştı. Sehun’un artık onun peşinden yavru köpek gibi bir dolaşmaması göğünü sıkıştırıyordu.

“Seninle konuşmak istiyorum.”

Sehun’un kaş çatışı derinleşirken Alex’e döndü. “Başka bir yere gidhebilir miyizth, Alesth?” çantasını yerden aldı ve Alex başını sallayarak gözlüğünü burnunun üzerine itti. Kai, Sehun’un açık çantasından sarkan pelüşe baktı ve Sehun’un arkasından koşturdu.

“Sehun, bekle.” Sehun’un dirseğini kavradı ve onu durdurmak için çekti. “Açıklayabilirim.”

“Hayıy, açıklayamazsın. Ssseni yaramazth çocuk. Sthehun hakkındha şook fazthla kötü şey sssöyledhin.” Sinirle bağırdığında Kai’in gözleri onlara kocaman gözlerle bakan Alex'e çevrildi.

“Sen. Yok ol.” Kai, Alex’e kaşlarını çattı ve diğeri kafasında tarttıktan sonra uzaklaşmaya başladı ama Sehun onu durdurdu.

“Sssen yok ol!” Kai’ye bağırdı. Eğer Alex göze seksi görünen birisi olsaydı Kai bu kadar sinirlenmezdi. Neden Sehun bu çirkin ineğin yanında bu kadar mutlu ve kıkır kıkırdı?!

“Nedenmiş? Senin için artık sevimli değil miyim? O daha mı sevimli?” çenesiyle şaşkın görünen Alex’i işaret etti.

“Sssen.” Sehun parmağını Kai’in göğsüne bastırdığında Kai geriledi. “Arthık benim sssikthir oğlum değilsssin!” bağırdığı zaman nedense müziğin sustuğu andı. Donarak herkesin gözleri diğerleri kadar şaşkın Kai’ye dönmüştü. Sehun yanlarında yumruklarını sıkarak ileri doğru bir adım attı ama Alex onu geri çekti.

“Siktir oğlum derken ne demek istedin?” Kai, Alex’in Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadığını duydu.

Alex kulağına bir şeyler fısıldadıktan sonra Sehun eliyle ağzını kapatmıştı. Yutkunarak Kai etrafa bakındı ve tüm gözlerin ruhunu deldiğini hissetti. Sehun’un kulağına hala bir şeyler fısıldayan Alex’e yöneltti bakışlarını. Nefesini tutarak Sehun eliyle yeniden ağzını kapattı. “Ne?!” gözleri kocaman olurken bağırmıştı. “Aman thanrım, Nini! Yalan sssöyledhin!”

“Uh… ne?” Kai kekeleyerek dudağını yaladı.

“Bu…” Sehun’un göğsü sinirle kabarmıştı. “…sssevimli dheğilmiş! Aman thanrım!” gözleri yaşlarla parlıyordu ve Kai’in elleri titremeye başlamıştı. “Kötü, kötü çocuk! Beni rahat bırak!”

“Hayır, hayır, Sehun. Açıklayabilirim. Lütfen, benimle gel.”

“Hayıy! Ssseni iyi bir adham sssanmışthım! Ama yanılmışım! Bana apthal, inek, çirkin dhedhin ve şimdhi dhe… s…s…sssikthir konusssundha yalan sssöyledhin! Anneme her şeyi sssöyleyeceğim! O dha ssseni bir güzthel aztharlayacak! Yıllardhır, sssana çörekler, çikolathalar, karthlar, oyuncaklar verdhim ama bendhen hoşlanmadhığını biliyordhum! Ama yine dhe ben hala Nini’yi ssseviyorum! Nedhen?! Çünkü kendhi işine bakıp dhiğerlerini umursssamadhığını dhüşünmüşthüm! Bir şeyi umursssamadhığın zthaman çok sssevimli oluyorsssun ama arthık hakkımdha köthü konuşthuğunu biliyorum. Ben…ben…ben…sssendhen nefreth edhiyorum!”

Kai şaşkınca gözlerini kırpıştırıyordu Sehun’un sözlerine. Az önce Kai’den artık nefret ettiğini mi söylemişti o? Bu nasıl mümkün olabilirdi?

“Sehun, sadece uzaklaş buradan.” Alex kısık sesle mırıldandı ve Sehun yumruğunu Kai’ye doğrulttu; vurmak istiyordu ama vurmamıştı.

“Madhem bendhen bu kadhar çok hoşlanmıyorsssun, o zthaman sssöyleseydhin.” Sehun sızlanarak yumruğunu indirdi. “Gidher ve muthlu Nini anılarımla ölürdhüm.” Gözlerinin kenarını sildi ve arkasını döndü.

“Sehun! Bana konuşma şansı verir misin?!” Kai kükredi ama Sehun ona kulak kabartmadan uzaklaşmaya devam ediyordu. “Urgh!” inleyerek Pinku Pinku’yu Sehun’un çantasından aldığında Sehun hemen arkasını dönmüştü.

“Hayıy! Ver onu çabuk!”

“Hayır!” Kai iki uzun adımda havuzun kenarına varmıştı ve pelüşü suyun üzerinde tuttu.

Sehun’un gözlerindeki kızgınlık yaşları Kai’yi gıcık etmişti. Bunu uzatmaya gerek yoktu ama uzatmak istemişti. Arka plandaki müzik susarken kalabalık sessizleşmişti. Yakıcı güneşin benek benek ışık demetleri yalvaran bir ifadeyle bakan Sehun’un yavru köpek bakışlarında parlıyordu.

“Dinleyecek misin, yoksa dinlemeyecek misin?” Kai’in sesi nefesinden dolayı çatlak çıkmıştı, pelüşün kulağını çekiyordu.

“Onu…yere…bırak. Pinku Pinku’mu bırak. Küçük kulağını acıthıyorsssun.” Diğer yandan Sehun’un sesi hep çocuksu olmuştu. Ama ses tonunda öfke seziliyordu.

“Bırakmamı mı istiyorsun? Değerli biricik Winku Winku’nu?” kolunu geriye çektiğinde pelüş şu anda havuzun üzerinde sallanıyordu. “Onu şu anda bırakmalı mıyım?”

“Hayıy! Ssseni köthü çocuk! Şoook acımasssızthsssın!”

“Boğulacaktır.”

“Kai, hadi ama dostum. Oyuncağını geri ver şuna.” Kris araya girdi ama Kai onu sallamadı.

“Onun güvende olmasını istiyorsun, değil mi? O zaman diyecekleri dinle.”

“Hayıy!” birkaç saniye sonra olanlar tamamen fluydu. Kai’in son gördüğü şey Sehun’un ona doğru koşması ve göğsüne kafa atmasıydı. Sırtı havuzla buluşurken su onu yutmuştu. Sonraki saniye ise sırtı havuzla buluşmuştu ve dibe dalmıştı.

Su boğazını ve burun deliklerini doldururken Kai çabalayarak nefes almak için su yüzüne çıkmıştı. “Dostum, Küçük Denizkızı’na benziyorsun!” aniden ortaya çıkan Baekhyun bağırdı ve arkasından tüm kalabalık kahkahaya boğuldu.

Kai kaş çatamayacak kadar şaşkındı ama Baekhyun’un ne demek istediğini de anlamamıştı.

“Oh hayıy! Pinku Pinku!” Sehun bağırdı ve Kai idrak edemeden çocuk havuza atlamıştı. Pelüşünü Kai’den aldı ve göğsüne sertçe vurduktan sonra sudan çıktı. Hala şaşkın olan Kai yüzündeki suları sildi ve Sehun’un sinirle uzaklaşmasını, Alex’in yanında gitmesini izlemişti.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Tüm bunlar da neydi?” Kai, Kris’in kuru kıyafetlerini giydikten sonra evden çıkarken Suho ona yetişerek sormuştu.

“Bilmiyorum.” Kai mırıldandı, cebinden araba anahtarlarını çıkardı.

“Kai.” Suho durdurmak için omzunu kavradı. “Neler oluyor dostum?”

İç çekerek Kai ıslak saçlarını geriye yatırdı ve şakaklarını okşadı. “Sehun bu gece eve gelmeyecek. Onu bulmam lazım.”

“O ne zamandır senin sorumluluğunda?”

“Taksiye binmenin onu kaçıracağını düşünüyor Suho. Bir geceyi dışarıda geçiremez, özellikle de o Alex’le.”

“Alex kim?”

Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Ayrıca eve onsuz dönersem annem beni çiğ çiğ yer.”

“Yani artık sen onu takipliyorsun?”

Kelimeler Kai’in duraklamasına neden olmuştu. “Ne?”

“Ne?”

“Gitmem lazım.” Mırıldanarak yürümeye devam etti. Suho deli midir nedir ya?! Sehun’u takiplemek mi?! Daha neler!

Arabasına ulaştığında hala yüzündeki üzgün ifadeyle Sehun’un eski bir Chevy’e ilerlediğini gördü. “Ağlama Sehun. Geçti.” Alex, Sehun’un kolunu okşayarak teselli ediyordu. “Hadi ama dostum.”

“Ben… Nini’yi… şook ssseviyorum… biliyorsssun.” Sehun hıçkırıkları arasında konuştu ve yaşlarla ıslanmış yanağını elinin tersiyle sildi.

Alex’in bakışları Kai’yle buluşunca Kai bir adım ilerledi. “Gel, Sehun.” Kai, Alex’in alçak sesle konuştuğunu duydu.

Başını sallayarak Sehun arabaya binmek üzereydi ama Kai adını bağırınca durmuştu. “Sehun!” hızla ona yaklaştı ve Sehun’un bileğini tuttu. “Annen seni bana bıraktı. Nereye gittiğini sanıyorsun?!”

Sehun yaşlarından kurtulmak için gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve bileğini kurtardı. “Ben yethişkin bir adhamım! Sssana ihthiyacım yok.”

“Umurumda değil. Benimle geliyorsun.”

“Hayıy! Hayıy! Hayıy! Hayıy! Polisss! İmdhath polisss!” ortalığı velveleye vermeye başlayınca Kai şaşkınca gerilemişti.

“Polisi mi çağırıyorsun?!”

“Eveth! Polisss! İmdhath! Bana bir dhaha dhokunma yoksa ssseksssi bedhenini yumruklarım, ssseni kirli, kokuşmuş…kokuşmuş…” Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Havuç!” Sehun bağırdı ve Chevy’e bindi. “Gel, Alesth!”

Kai gerileyince Alex arabayı yola sürmüştü. Kaş çatarak Kai kendi arabasına gitti. Bu gece Sehun’u takipleyecek gibi görünüyordu.

 

 


	16. 15.Bölüm

Bu saçmalığın daniskasıydı.

Kai’in Sehun’un peşinde dolaşmasının hiçbir mantıklı açıklaması yoktu. Sehun kendi kararlarını verebilirdi. O yetişkin bir adamdı. Kai kimdi ki inek arkadaşı Alex’le gitmesini engelleyecekti?! Neden ona yasak koyacaktı ki? Sehun çocuksuydu ve bu demek değildi ki Kai ona istediğini yaptırmak için emir verebilirdi. Kai bunun oldukça farkındaydı ve yine de işte bu noktaya gelmişti; Alex ve kendi arabası arasından makul bir mesafe bırakarak onları takip ediyordu.

Alex bir süredir Sehun’un arkadaşı olmalıydı, değil mi? Ve Kai, Sehun’un arkadaşlarını hiç umursamamıştı. Ancak aniden Sehun’un yaptığı her şeyi farkına varmaya başlamıştı. Evet, suçluluk ön plandaydı. Keşke Kai sözlerini geri alabilseydi. Sehun’a aptal veya çocuksu dememeliydi. Ama bu gerçeğin kendisiydi! Öyle olsa bile Sehun normalin dışındaydı ve Kai bunu yeni fark etmişti. Kai’yi 5 yıldır gönüllü takiplemesi Kai’ye ne kadar aşık olduğunu göstermiyor muydu? Kai, Sehun’un kendisini tanıdığı gibi birisinin olduğundan şüpheliydi. En kötüsü de Sehun, Kai’ye sarkıntılık etse bile Kai’in ondan hoşlanacağını asla tahmin etmezdi. İstemesine rağmen.

Derin bir nefes alarak direksiyonu sıkıca kavradı Kai. O kadar insan içinden Kai neden Sehun’a aşık olmak zorundaydı?! Sonsuza kadar şanslı-mutlu, tuhaf, korkutucu, son derece sevimli ve her zaman çilek kokan çocuğa?!

Alex’in arabası bir evin önünde durunca kendine gelmek zorunda kalmıştı. Birkaç blok ötede durarak Kai motoru susturdu ve Alex’in Sehun’un kapısını açmasını sinirle izledi. Sehun’un süt beyazı bacaklarının uzaktan görüntüsü bile Kai’in kalbini hızlandırıyordu. Sehun’un Kai’ye öpmesi için birkaç şans vermişti bile ve Kai’in tüm şansları ayağıyla iteklemesi ne kadar üzücüydü. Sehun’u kolundan tuttuğu gibi sertçe öpmeliydi ve Sehun da buna izin verirdi. Öpüşmeden önce Sehun’un Kai’den tek istediği güzel kokmaktı.

“Siktir.” Tısladı, Sehun’u tutmanın hayaliyle çadır vaziyetine çeken küçük arkadaşına baktı. Ne kadar da sevimliydi. Kaş çatarak kafasını kaldırdığında verandaya çıkarken Alex’in Sehun’u gıdıkladığını gördü. Yani Sehun geceyi burada geçirecekti? Hayatta olabilemez!

Göğsündeki açıklanamaz öfkeyle arabadan çıkarak sertçe arabanın kapısını kapattı ve Sehun’a doğru ilerlemeye başladı. “Bugün Küçük Tavuk’u izlemek ister misin?” Kai merdivenlerden çıkarken Alex’in sorduğunu duydu.

“Hayıy.” Sehun üzgünce mırıldandı. “Kalbim…kırıldhı. Üzthgün bir şeyler izthleyelim.”

“O sik kafalıyı takip etmemen gerektiğini söylemiştim Sehun.”

“Onun kafasssındha sssik yok Alesth!” Sehun arkasına bağırdığında Alex savunmayla ellerini kaldırdı. Güzel; Sehun’un Kai’ye yöneltilen kötü sözlere karşı savunmaya geçmesi hala Kai’ye aşık olduğunu gösterirdi. “Ama umarım yüzthündhe bir sssürü sssik çıkar.”

Ahh.

Alex’in yüksek sesli kahkahaları Kai’yi görünce kesilmişti.”Uh… Sehun…” çenesiyle Kai’yi işaret etti ve Sehun dönünce Kai’in gözleriyle buluştu.

“Aman thanrım. Nedhen beni rahath bırakmıyorsssun?!” Sehun bağırarak yerinden kalktı ve Kai’in yanına geldi. “Kocaman kulakların var! Ne dhedhiğimi dhuymadhın mı?! Dhaha sssesssli mi sssöylemem lazthım?! TAMAM!” kükremeye başlamıştı. “SSSENDHEN HOŞLANMIYORUM NİNİ! BENDHEN UZTHAK DUR, STHEHUN!” kendini göstermek istermiş gibi göğsüne dokundu. “UMARIM KOCAMAN BİR THİMSSSAH THARAFINDHAN ISSSIRILIRSSSIN…” durakladı. “Şook şidhdheth yanlısssısssın.” Kaşlarını çattı. “Ah! UMARIM KARNIN ŞOK AĞRIR VE ŞU ŞOOK SSSEKSSSİ BEDHENİNİ KAYBEDHERSSSİN! BÖYLECE KİMSSSE SSSENDHEN ARTHIK HOŞLANMAZTH! UMARIM FİL KADHAR ŞİŞMANLARSSSIN!”

Tüm süre boyunca Kai ifadesizce Sehun’un kendisine garipçe küfretmesini izlemişti. Daha sonra Alex gelerek Sehun’un omzuna elini koymuştu. “Gel, Sehun. İçeri girip dondurma yiyelim.” Alçak sesle Sehun’a söyledi.

“SSSAKIN BATHTHANİYEME VE TÜM KALBİMLE SSSANA VERDHİĞİM YUNUSSSA DHOKUNMA, SSSENİ ZTHALİM ÇOCUK!” arkasını dönmeden önce Kai’ye son kez bağırdı. Kai kolunu kavrayınca hızla ona döndü. Ellerini Sehun’un yüzünün iki yanına koyarak Kai dudaklarını birleştirdi.

Bir an Sehun dudakları Kai’inkiler üzerinde titrerken donup kalmıştı. Diğer yandan Kai ise Sehun’un lezzetli dudaklarını sömürürken gözlerini yavaşça kapatmış ve parmaklarını Sehun’un saçlarına daldırmıştı. Ama kalbi sakin değildi. Saniyede bilmem kaç kilometre hızda koşuyordu, göğsünü hızla dövüyordu. Çok güzel hissettiriyordu. Sehun’un yumuşak, hassas dudakları Kai’in istekli dudakları arasında eziliyordu. Parmakları Sehun’un pamuk gibi yumuşak saçlarındaydı. Onu yakına çekmek için kollarından birini Sehun’un beline dolamıştı. Sadece… mükemmeldi. Kai sayısız kez öpüşmüştü ama hiçbiri dizlerinin bağını çözmemişti. Sehun böyle tutulmayı hak ediyordu; dikkatle, nazikçe ve yumuşakça. Öfkeli tavırlarına rağmen… kırgın, küçük bir çiçek gibiydi.

Dudaklarının en hafif dokunuşundan sonra Kai isteksizce geri çekildi ve Sehun’un yüzünde zevk işaretleri aradı. Sehun’un gözleri sıkıca kapanmıştı ve dudakları hala titrerken yanakları kızarıyordu. Diğer yandan Alex ise onlara ağzı açık bakıyordu ve soludu: “Sehun!”

Sehun’un gözleri hemen açıldı ve Kai’yi kendinden uzaklaştırdı. “Hayıy…” elini ağzına doğru kaldırdı. Parmaklarıyla öpülmüş dudaklarına dokunurken Sehun’un gözleri yaşlarla dolmuştu. “Beni…öpmeni… issstemiyordhum.” Nefessizce soludu.

Kai yorgun hissediyordu ama içi kaynıyordu. “Seni öptüm Sehun.” Geldiğinden beri ilk kez konuşmuştu. “Seni öptüm çünkü sen sadece… sevimli değil ama—“

Sehun elini Kai’in yüzüne doğru kaldırdı ve vurmadan önce kendini durdurmuştu. Kai korkuyla geriye çekildi. Sehun neredeyse ona vuracaktı. “Sssendhen nefreth edhiyorum!” son kez kükredi ve hızla kapıya koşturdu. Kapı kolunu kavradı ve açacakken Alex’e bağırdı. “Kapıyı aç, Alesth!”

“Ondan uzak dur.” Alex Kai’ye tısladı ve Sehun’a koşturdu.

Kai uzaklaşmak için arkasını döndüğünde kalbi göğsünde sıkışmıştı. Sehun’u öpmüştü ve Sehun ona cevap olarak ‘senden nefret ediyorum’ demişti.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

**Gün 5**

**Kai’in Depresyon Seviyesi: ✦✦✦✦✦✦✧✧✧✧**

Ne yapacaktı? Bu çok tuhaftı. Sehun’u ve öpücüklerini uzun uzun düşünmüştü?! İçindeki hislerle nasıl başa çıkacaktı?!

Gözleri çekmecedeki titreyen telefona kaydı ama telefonu açacak ne modu ne de enerjisi vardı. Yatakta üstsüz bir şekilde pelüşe ve Sehun’un pembe battaniyesine sarılarak uzanıyordu. Bu battaniyeden kabarık bir şey yoktu kesinlikle. Tüm gece uyumamıştı çünkü sosyal ağlarda Sehun’un hesaplarını aramıştı ama bir şey bulamamasıyla depresyona girmişti. O depresyondan dolayı Alex’in evine dışarıda bekleyip odadaki ışığı izleyerek Sehun’un ne yaptığını düşünerek geçirmişti geceyi. Ama televizyon izlediklerini umarak Sehun’un artık onu takip etmeyeceğini ya da sevimli davranmayacağını düşünerek yasa girmek için eve gelmişti.

Tanrım, Sehun’un öfkesi yüzünden Kai nasıl bir budalaya dönüşmüştü.

“Kai?” odaya giren annesinin sesi dikkatini dağıtmıştı. “Dostum, ne yapıyorsun?” Dostum mu?

Kai yatakta kıpırdandı ve annesine yüzünü döndü.

“Sehun nerede, dostum? Dün gece gelmedi.”

“Bana ondan bahsetme, dostum.” Kai mırıldandı ve yüzünü bebek pudrası gibi kokan Sehun’un battaniyesine gömdü.

“Kai, o nerede?! Eğer annesi—“

“Sevgilisinin yanında, tamam mı?! Şimdi beni rahatsız etme!”

Annesinden karşılık almamıştı. Sabah güneşi çıplak sırtını yakıyordu ama Kai bugün yataktan çıkmayacaktı. Ancak Sehun’u kontrol etmesi gerekiyordu. Sehun onu yeniden görmek istemezse bile. Sehun’u görmesi ve Alex’le aralarında bir şey olmadığına ikna olması gerekiyordu.

Kai aniden yataktan kalkarak üzerine bir tişört geçirdi. Yüzünü yıkamadan ya da mesanesini boşaltmadan merdivenlerden aşağıya indi.

Annesi koltuktan onu izlerken arabanın anahtarını alıp evden çıkmıştı. Ya Sehun orada değilse? Ya Alex ona bir şey yaptıysa? Ya Sehun’u başka bir yere götürmüşse?

Alex’in evinin olduğu semte ulaşınca arabayı birkaç blok öteye park etmişti. Eve ulaştığında Sehun ve Alex’in verandanın orada oturduğunu gördü ve hemen kalın çalıların ardına saklandı. Tanrım, şu anda çok komik görünüyor olmalıydı. Yaprakları aralayarak içlerinden baktığında, gözlerini kısarak bir kupadan bir şeyler için Sehun’u izlemeye başladı. Çuval gibi bir tişört ve tenini Kai’in gözlerine sunun kısa bir şort giyiyordu.

“Endişelenme Sehun.” Dedi Alex. “Tüm yapman gereken dişlerini bolca Colgate ile fırçalamak ve ağzını ağız suyuyla çalkalamak.”

Sehun kupaya bakarken kaş çatıyordu. “Ne…yapacağımı bilmiyorum Alesth. Nini beni öpthü… Her zthaman bunu…isssthemişthim. Ama beni sssevmezthken Nini’nin nedhen böyle yapthığını anlayamıyorum.”

“Hadi ama Sehun. O üniversitedeki herkesi öpmüştür! Onun için bir anlamı yoktur!”

“Öyle mi düşünüyorsssun?”

“Öyle olduğunu biliyorum! O senin ilk öpücüğündü. Bu yüzden böyle hissediyorsun.”

“Hayıy… İlk öpücüğüm Pembemsi’yledhi. Pembemsi’yi öpmek isssthememişthim ama ağzthımı yalamışthı. Iyyy.”

Alex gülmeye başladı. “Çok komiksin Sehun!”

“Sssendhe şook thathlısssın Alesth. Nini… hiç komik oldhuğumu sssöylemedhi. O her zthaman beni aztharlıyor.” Dudak bükerek söylediğinde Kai’in midesi gerildi. “Gidhip birazth dhaha süthlü kakao alacağım.” İç çekerek ayağa kalktı. Kai dikkatle çalıların arasından hareket etti; eğilmekten sırtı acımaya başlamıştı. Sütlü kakao mutfakta olmalıydı. Mutfak da arka tarafta olmalıydı.

Çitin üzerinden atladı ve arka bahçeye geçerek arka kapıda durakladı. Camdan Sehun’un mutfak tezgahına dayandığını görmüştü ve kalbi teklemişti. Sehun yavaşça kupasını karıştırırken arkasını döndü ve Kai’yi görünce yerinden zıplamıştı; bu yüzden kakao tişörtüne sıçramıştı. Yutkunarak Kai geriledi ve Sehun’un kapıyı açmasını bekledi. Açtığında Sehun kükremeye başlamıştı.

“Nedhen nedhen nedhen!” bağırıyordu. “Nedhen gelip dhuruyorsssun?!” yumrukları sıkılı halde arka bahçeye çıktı. “Sssana vurmamı mı isssthiyorsssun?! Sssana vuracağım! Sssana vuracağım! Dhefol! Kış kış!”

“Sehun.” Kai ruhsuzca mırıldandı.

“Gelip dhaha sssonra eşyalarımı alacağım! Ve ondhan sssonra sssen ve ben bir hiç olacağızth!”

“O zaman öpücüğümü geri ver!”

“Ne?!” öfkeli ifadesi yok olmuştu.

“Sana bir öpücük verdim o yüzden geri ödeme yap!”

“Hayıy! Ssseni ahlaksssızth çocuk! Her zthaman öpüşmeyi düşünüyorssun, öpüşmek öpüşmek öpüşmek!” bağırdı ve arkasını dönerek kapıyı çarptı.

 


	17. 16.Bölüm

**Gün 6**

**Kai’in Depresyon Seviyesi: ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✧**

“Müzik ilaçtır. Stresinizi ve öfkenizi dindiren bir ilaç. Hangi müzik tarzı olduğu önemli değil, bu bir sanattır. Stevie Wonder’ın dediği gibi, müzik hepimizin anladığı bir dile sahip kendi içinde bir dünyadır. Şarkı söylemek neşe ve mutluluk formudur.” Profesör dönem başından beri anlattığı şeyleri yeniden anlatmaya devam ediyordu. Kai derin bir iç çekti; dirseğini masaya dayamış yüzünü avucuna yaslamış camdan dışarıyı izliyordu. “Şarkı söylemek size bir ruh verir!”

Yaa tabi öyledir. Profesör muhtemelen Sehun’un şarkı söylediğini duymamıştı. Onun şarkı söylemesi tüm ruhları parçaya bölerdi. Korkunçtu. Sehun ne zaman banyo yapsa ya da ödevleriyle uğraşsa şarkı söylerdi. İnsanoğlunun başta dayanabileceğinden fazlaydı ama şu anda Kai onun yeniden şarkı söylemesini duymak için her şeyi yapardı. Kaleminin arkasını çiğnerken Sehun’un arabada bağıra bağıra şarkı söylemesini hatırlıyordu. Vanessa Carlton’un en sevimli erkek hali Sehun’du.

Yüce inekler aşkına, Sehun onu uzaklaştırdığı halde neden hala onu aklından çıkaramıyordu?! Dün gece eve gelip tek kelime etmeden eşyalarını almış ve Alex’le gitmişti. Kai’in tek yaptığı elinde koca bir kutu dondurmayla eski NBA maçlarına bakmaktı.

Sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı ve dudaklarını büzerek karnını okşadı. Suho ona kaşlarını kaldırarak bakıyordu ve Kai hemen dudaklarını düzelterek bakışlarını cama çevirdi. Eli hala karnındayken kaşlarını çattı. Sehun nasıl da karın kaslarına fanboyluk yapardı… İki basit mekikten sonra kaslarının olacağını düşünmesi ne kadar da sevimli göstermişti Sehun’u… ‘ssseksssi bedhen’ istemişti… Kai’yi öpmek istemişti…. Ve şimdi Kai ona her şeyini vermeye razıyken bile Sehun artık bu ‘köthü çocuğu’ istemiyordu. Burada tek hatalı Kai’di. Çocuk yıllardır Kai’ye aşıkken herkese onu kötüleyen pis ağzının suçuydu. Ama bu uzun zaman önceydi. Sehun son bir haftadır onunla takılmaya başladığından beri Kai, Sehun’un yaptığı her şeye karşı yumuşamıştı. Her zaman yanında olacağını düşünerek Sehun’u garantilediğini sanmıştı. Sehun’dan nefret ettiğine dair sürekli kendini ikna etmişti ama sorun bu değildi. Sehun kendisine yeni bir arkadaş bulunca anlamıştı Kai. Neden Sehun’u geri istediğini bilmiyordu ama ona hayranlığı bırakan hayranından dolayı değildi kesinlikle. Sehun’u nasıl geri kazanacaktı? Sehun’un kin tutan biri olmadığından emindi ve Sehun işleri nasıl kendine çevireceğini biliyordu!

Sesli bir iç çekerek kafasını kollarına yaslayarak sıraya uzandı Kai. Sehun çok tatlıydı. Çok tatlı! Oh tanrım, Kai sevimliliğe tutkundu resmen. Kai’in kendisini mutfaktan izlemesinden bihaber Sehun’un gizlice Kai’in kahvesinden içip heyecanla kıkırdamasını hatırlıyordu. Sonra başka bir gün Kai’in ayakkabılarını giymeye çalışırken yakalanmıştı ve yanlışlıkla olmuş gibi davranmıştı.

Birisine nasıl bu kadar düşkün olabilirdi? Kim yıllarını birini takip ederek geçirirdi? Birisi diğerine nasıl bu kadar aşık olabilirdi? Kai’yi kim böyle severdi? Sehun onu taparcasına sevmişti ve o Sehun’a piç gibi davranmıştı. Ama şimdi, son gülen kim olacaktı acaba? Kai pişmanlıkla dışarıdaki çalılıkları izliyordu. Sehun’un başını çalılıkların arkasında görmüştü o anda. Kai hemen başını kaldırarak önündeki sahneye gözlerini kırpıştırarak baktı. Sehun yeniden o ördekli tişörtü giyiyordu. Pembe sırt çantası mavi tişörtüne zıttı. Ve kavurucu güneşin altında Hallmark kart’tan fırlamış bir çizgi film karakteri gibi görünüyordu.

Sehun kaşlarını çatmış çalıların arasında bir şey arıyordu. Kai’in kalbi Sehun’un figürüyle sıkışmıştı. Ve sonra aniden kaybolmuştu. Titreyen elleri ve bacaklarıyla Kai, Sehun’u aramak için kafasını kaldırmıştı. Dışarıda ne yapıyordu bu çocuk?! Kai, Sehun’un ders programına bakarak haftalık programı ezberlemişti ve Sehun’un şu anda dersi olması gerekiyordu. Kai alt dudağını ısırıp bahane ararken profesöre baktı. Gözleri yeniden camdan dışarıya kayınca mavi tişörtü görmüştü. Sehun şu anda koşuyordu. O zaman Kai, Sehun’un kovaladığı beyaz yavru kediyi görmüştü.

Yerinden kalkıp çantasını aldı. Kai tek kelime etmeden sınıftan çıkarken profesör şaşkınca bakakalmıştı. Hızla kuzeydoğu çıkışına yöneldi ve kampüsten çıktı. Ama bahçeye ulaştığında Sehun ortalıkta görünmüyordu. Sınıfa baktığında Suho’nun kocaman gözlerle ona baktığını gördü. Onu görmezden gelerek Kai, Sehun’u aramaya başladı ve Sehun’u binanın arkasında yere çökmüş halde bulunca kalbi tekledi. Sinirle mırlayan ve Sehun’dan kaçmaya çalışan kediciği okşuyordu. “Şook sssevimlisssin.” Kızgın kediciği okşarken mırıldanıyordu. Yavaşça doğruldu ve Kai’yi görünce tamamen donmuştu. “Oh hayıy.” Gözlerini devirerek iç çekti. “Şimdhi sssen beni her yerdhe thakip edhiyorsssun.”

“Hayır, etmiyorum.” Kai bahane düşünürken inkar etti. “O nedir?” çenesiyle hırıldayan ve ensesini kaşıyan kediyi gösterdi.

Sehun kaş çattı. “O bir kedhi.”

“Evet biliyorum.”

“Nedhen sssoruyorsssun o zthaman?!”

Sehun’un öfkeli ifadesini incelerken Kai derin bir nefes aldı. Ama Sehun ne kadar sinirli görünürse görünsün, yumuşak bakışları ve pembe dudakları Kai’in erimesine neden oluyordu. Kusursuz ve lekesiz boynu kar gibi bembeyazdı ve Kai ısırdığı zaman Sehun’un çıkaracağı sesleri merak ediyordu. Tanrım, neden böyle şeyler düşünüyordu?!

“Senden hoşlandığını sanmıyorum.” Kai dedi. Kediciğin kurtulmak için çabalarına yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Kimsse beni sssevmiyor. Annem, Pembemsi ve Alesth dhışındha.” Sehun’un söyleyişiyle Kai daha çok kaşlarını çattı. Kediciği yere bırakınca toz olmuştu. “Ssseni öpmeyeceğimi sssöyledhim! Beni thakip ethmeyi bırak!”

“Hayır, hayır.” Boğazındaki yumruyla konuşmaya çalışıyordu. “Uh… bu… uh…”

Sehun’un gözleri üzerindeydi. O gözlerdeki bir şey Kai’ye Sehun’un ona hala aşık olduğunu söylüyordu. “Bir şey… mi dhemek isssthiyorsssun?” kısık sesle sordu.

“Evet!” Kai bağırdı ve sonra kendini sakinleştirdi. “Uh… bu sadece… um… Alex’le görüşmeni istemiyorum!”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Neden? O benim arkadhaşım ve ben onu çok ssseviyorum.”

“Görüyorsun.” Kai bir adım yaklaştı. “Bu benim için sorun. Lütfen, Sehun. Annem yarından sonraki gün gidecek. O yüzden lütfen geri dön.”

“Olmazth, Nini. İsssthemiyorum. Sssana kızthmak isssthiyorum. Ssseni affethmek isssthemiyorum çünkü o zthaman yenidhen incineceğim.”

“Seni bir daha incitmeyeceğim Sehun. Söz veriyorum. Eve geri dön… Bugün annemim doğum günü!” ani olmuş ama Kai çok umutsuzdu.

“Ne?! Anneciğimin dhoğum günü mü?!”

“Evet, evet! O yüzden onu yemeğe çıkarmalıyız ve sen gittiğin için çok üzgün. Sen gelmedikçe doğum gününü kutlamayacakmış.”

Sehun eliyle ağzını kapattı, kaşları çatılmıştı. “Ona bir hedhiye almamızth lazthım!” neşeyle bağırdı ve Kai hemen kafasını salladı.

“Ona ne alacağımı bilmiyorum.”

“Endhişelenme. Ben sssana yardhım edherim.” Alayla söyledi. Kai dudaklarında şekillenen gülümsemeyle elini uzattı ama Sehun kaçmıştı. “Ama sssen ve ben arkadhaş dheğiliz, thamam mı?”

“Tamam.” Kai iç çekti. Bir gün Sehun’un kalbini yeniden kazanacaktı. Bu olacaktı.

“Sssınıfa geri dhönüyorum. Okuldhan sssonra görüşürüzth.”

“Tamam.”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Eve dönüş yolu boyunca ikisi de konuşmamıştı çünkü Sehun arabaya biner binmez Kai’ye çenesini kapatmasını söylemişti. Kai arabayı garaja sürdüğünde konuşmuştu sadece. “Öpücüğümden hoşlanmadın mı Sehun?”

Sehun hemen arabadan çıktı ve Kai arkasından koşturdu. “Ne zthaman yemeğe gidheceğizth?” sorduktan sonra merdivenleri çıktı ve zile bastı.

“Konuyu değiştirme. Seni öptüğümde ne hissettim?” Kai ısrar ediyordu.

Sehun etrafa bakarak ıslık çalmaya başlamıştı; sanki daha önce hiç gelmemiş gibi etrafı inceliyordu. Kai sinirini bastırmak için yumruklarını sıktı. Sehun’u kolundan kavradığında Sehun ıslık çalmayı kesmişti. “Ow, Nini.”

“Sana soruyorum çünkü benim gerçekten…hoşuma gitti.”

Sehun’un yüzü değişirken ağzı açık kalmıştı. O anda kapı açılmıştı ve Sehun’u gören Kai’in annesi çocuğun üzerine atlamıştı. “Aman tanrım Sehun!” bağırarak kollarını sıkıca ona doladı. “Seni çok özledim!”

Kai annesine ağzı açık bakıyordu. 2 yıl sonra onu görünce bu kadar heyecanlanmamıştı ama Sehun’u görünce çığlık çığlığaydı?! “Anne… Bir gündür yoktu.” Kai kalbi acıyla sıkışırken mırıldandı. Ama diğer yandan annesinin Sehun’u sevmesi iyi bir şeydi çünkü bu onu onaylayacağını gösterirdi. Oh siktir, Kai neler düşünüyordu şimdi de?!

“Biliyorum be!” geri çekilerek bağırdı. Sehun sırıtıyordu ve eğilerek yanağını öptü.

“Muthlu yıllar anneciğim!” neşeyle bağırdı ve Kai ayaklarına bakarak dudaklarını yaladı.

Annesi şaşmıştı. “Ne?”

“Evet anne!” Kai kükredi. “Mutlu yıllar!” kadın şaşkınlıkla bakarken annesine sarıldı.

Oğluna bir kaşını kaldırırken gülümsemesi kaybolmuştu. “Doğum günü mü?”

“Evet! Seni yemeğe çıkaracağız, tamam mı?” annesini eve çekiştirirken kulağına fısıldadı. “Oyunu bozma.”

Gözlerini kırpıştırarak annesi “Ooohhh” diyerek kafasını salladı ve göz kırptı. “Bugün benim doğum günüm Sehun! 45 yaşıma giriyorum! Geçen sene de doğum günüm vardı! Bu harika! Ve yemeğe çıkacağız! Bekle, bırak beni de doğum günü kostümümü giyeyim!”

Kai annesinin kolunu tutarak onu durdurdu. “Abartma.” Tısladı. “Ve ayrıca doğum günü kostümü tamamen çıplak olmak anlamına gelir anne.”

Annesinin gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Oh… Şimdi anlaşıldı. Baban her zaman beni en çok doğum günü kostümü içinde sevdiğini söylerdi. Aptal kafam, doğum günüm için alınan pahalı şeyler olduğunu sanırdım bende.” Gülmeye başladı. “Tabiki beni doğum günü kostümüm içinde sever!”

“Whoa whoa! Dur anne!” bağırarak kolunu bıraktı. “Detayları öğrenmeme gerek yok, lütfen hazırlan sen.”

“Tamam tamam. Anneciği oğlu için oyuna katılacak.” Fısıldadı. “İstediğini sana alacağım Kai.” Göz kırptı ve merdivenlere ilerledi.

Yorgunca iç çekerek Kai şakaklarını ovaladı ve döndüğünde Sehun’un hala verandada olduğunu gördü. “Sehun?”

“Huh?” Sehun arkasını döndüğünde Kai’ye çarpmıştı ve Kai kollarını beline dolarken o da ellerini Kai’in omuzlarına koymuştu. O kadar yakınlardı ki Kai Sehun’un nefesini dudaklarında hissediyordu.

“Öğle yemeğinde portakallı çörek mi yedin?” Kai fısıltıyla sorduğunda Sehun kafasını sallayarak Kai’in hareket eden dudaklarına bakıyordu.

“Çok lezthzthethlilerdhi.” Diye soludu.

“Dudakların çok lezzetliydi.” Kai bilinçsizce söyledi ve Sehun’u hazırlıksız yakalamıştı. Yanakları kızarmaya başlamıştı.

“Nini…”

“Sehun…” ikisi aynı anda eğildi.

“Ben geldim!” annesinin kükreyen sesi Sehun ve Kai’yi ayırmıştı.

“Aman thanrım anneciğim! Harika görünüyorsssun!” bağırdığında Kai yumruklarını sıktı.

“Teşekkürler! Ee, gidelim mi?”

 


	18. 17.Bölüm

“Aman tanrım, vallahi billahi bu çok lezzetli! Kai, biraz dene.”

Bu korkunç bir fikirdi.

Kai annesinin ağzına iteklediği kaşıktan kaçındı. “İstemiyorum.” Jöleyi ittirdi ve bakışları karamelli pudingini yiyen Sehun’a kaydı.

“Hediyemi beğendin mi anneciğim?” Sehun dudaklarını yalayıp okşayarak sordu. O tatlı mı tatlı dudakları. Çok yakın. Kahretsin. Anneciği gelip her şeyi mahvetmeseydi Kai onları öpecekti. Ama bu en azından Sehun’un ilgisini kaybetmediğini gösterirdi.

“Tabiki beğendim tatlım benim.” Çantasına elini attı ve Sehun’un ona aldığı küpeleri çıkardı. “Çok güzel görünüyorlar.” Neşeyle cıvıldadı.

Kai boğazını temizledi. “Bende sana böyle bir şey almıştım.”

“Evet ama bunlar Sehun’un. Çok hayranlık uyandırıcı.” Elmas kaplı küpeleri kulağına tuttu. “Ee sonra nereye gideceğiz?”

“Bence senin lavaboya gitmen lazım.”

“Ne?” gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Rujun her tarafına bulaşmış.”

“Aptal, ben ruj sürmüyorum.”

Kai dişlerini sıktı. “Annneeee.” Tısladı.

“Oh! Ooohhh. Tamam.” Komik bir gülümseme takındı ve ayağa kalktı. “Çok, çok uzun sürdüreceğim, tamam mı?”

Sehun ona gülümsedi ve annesi sonunda onları yalnız bırakmıştı. Derin bir nefes alarak Kai, Sehun’la konuşmak için cesaretini topladı. “Ee, nasıldı…?”

Bir kaşını kaldırarak Sehun omuz silkti. “Güzthel.” Yeni bir kaşık puding yedi.

“Hayır, Alex’le kalmanı demek istemiştim…”

“Oh.” Sehun göz kontağından kaçınıyordu ve bu sinir bozucuydu. “Çokça eğlendhik.”

“Ne zamandır arkadaşın?”

“İki yıldhır.”

“Yani beni daha uzun süredir tanıyorsun.”

Sehun sessiz kalarak pudingini yiyordu; alt dudağında ince bir tabaka karamel kalmıştı. Hızlanan kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalışarak Kai elini uzattı ve Sehun’un çenesini kavrayarak başparmağıyla dudağını sildi. Donarak ve korkarak Sehun, Kai’in başparmağını yalamasını izliyordu.

“Mmm. Dudaklarındaki her şey çok tatlı.” Kai şu anda flört havasına girmişti. Usta değildi ve flörtü sevmiyordu ama umutsuz zamanlar umutsuz çareler üretirdi. Gün sona ermeden Sehun’u geri kazanmak zorundaydı.

Sehun şaşkın ifadesiyle hızla gözlerini kırpıştırıyordu; yanakları renkleniyordu. “Yaramazth çoçuk.” Kısık sesle mırıldanarak bakışlarını pudinge çevirdi.

Sırıtarak Kai etrafa bakındı ve yakınlardaki masada dondurma yiyen çifti gördü. “Sehun.” Diye fısıldadı.

“Hmm?”

“Şunlara bak.” Çenesiyle çifti gösterdi. “Aynı kaşıktan dondurma yiyorlar. Romantik değil mi?”

Sehun ilgiyle onları izledi bir süre ve sonra kaş çatarak başını salladı. “Çok romanthik.”

“Eğer bir sevgilim olsaydı bunu her gün yapardım.” Diyerek geriye yaslandı ve Sehun’un ifadesini izledi. Dostum, bu Kai’ye yardım etmişti.

Sehun’un kaş çatışı derinleşti. “Öyle mi? Her gün mü?”

“Her gün. En sahiplenici, ilgili, sevecen sevgili olurdum. Her gece bubble tea randevularına çıkardık. Biricik tatlımı… uyurken kollarımın arasına alırdım.” Sehun’un yüzü düştükçe gülmemeye çalışıyordu. Üzgün görünüyordu ve Kai’in iç sesi zafer çığlıkları atıyordu. “Ve doğum günleri için onu her saat yeni hediyelerle şaşırtırdım. Sevgilim olsan harika olmaz mıydı?”

Sehun bilinçsizce kafasını salladık ve sonra nefesini tutarak hızla kafasını iki yana salladı. “Sssen sssahiplenicisssin. Çok iyi dheğil.”

“Pekala, bence benimle olmanın en iyi tarafı o. Eğer sahiplenici olursam bu o kişiyi çok fazla sevdiğim anlamına gelir. Çok fazla seveceğim. Doğru değil mi? Tabiki, bu yüzden onu asla bırakmam. Onu kollarımla sarmalayıp sürekli öpücük çalarım.”

“Öpücük çalmak mı?!” Sehun nefesini tuttu.

“Evet.” Kai sırıttı. “Öpücük çalmak. Her zaman.”

“Bu şook romanthik.” Mırıldandı ve tırnak etlerini yemeye başladı.

“Söylesene. Orada kaldığında Alex’le ne yaptınız?”

“Hiçbir şey. O çok sıkıcı.”

“Kai, şuradaki velet beni kesiyor.” Annesi masaya dönünce tüm restorana duyuracak şekilde konuşmuştu.

“Anne.” Kai onu oturtmak için kolunu tuttu. “Dur.”

Kaş çattı. “Ne var?! Yalan mı söylüyorum?!”

“Sen yanından geçerken erkeklerin çoğu seni kesiyor.”

“Benim bir kocam var.”

“Onlara bunu söyle o zaman.”

“Urgh. Ailedeki tek güzel olmak çok yorucu.”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırarak kafasını salladı. “Anneciğim, sssen şook güzthelsssin.” Dedi Sehun. “Nini’nin nedhen bu kadhar sssekssii oldhuğunu şimdhi anlıyorum.”

“Oğlumun seksi olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?” annesi yüzündeki koca gülümsemeyle bağırdı. Kai’ye göz kırptı. “O zaman Sehun, seksi bebeğimle çıkmalısın.” Kai’in ensesindeki saçları okşayınca Kai agresifçe annesinin elini ittirdi.

“Cidden anne?!”

“Hayıy, hayıy, anneciğim. Nini şook ssseksssi.” Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Ama o şook… şook yaramazth.”

“Oh.” Annesi Kai’ye baktı. “Öyle mi? Pekala, Sehun. Beni dinle.”

Oh tanrım, lütfen hayır.

“Kai’in bazen yaramaz olduğunu biliyorum. Ama hayatta ihtiyacın olan şey budur. Eğer çok iyi olsaydı o zaman hiç eğlencesi olmazdı. Dediğin gibi o seksi—“

Kai gergince gülerek annesinin sözünü kesti. “Seksilik derecemi tartışmayı bırakırsanız çok sevinirim.” Gülüyordu ama annesinden koluna bir şaplak yemişti.

“Sahip olduğun şeylerden asla utanma Kai. Her neyse, Sehun.” Sehun bile ilgiyle dinliyordu. “O gerçekten yakışıklı, değil mi? Uh… bu yüzden… uh… yaramaz. Onun gibi birisiyle olmak eğlenceli olurdu, değil mi?”

“Bilmiyorum anneciğim.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Nini… benim herşeyim. Ama ben onun her şeyi dheğilim.”

Kai, annesi ve Sehun’un o yokmuş gibi konuşmalarına inanamıyordu.

“Aw, tatlım. Bilmiyorsun sen. Kai… Nini’n uyurken senin adını inliyor.”

Uh… bu ne zaman olmuştu?!

“Ne?”

“Evet Sehun. Son iki gündür evde senin battaniyene sarılarak zombi gibi geziyor.”

Kai, Sehun’un gözlerinin parladığına yemin edebilirdi. “Gerçekthen mi Nini?” Kai’ye sordu bu sefer. Oh tanrım. Bu çok utandırıcıydı. Ama Kai kafasıyla onayladı.

“Evet, inan bana.” Annesi ısrar etti. “Ona aşk çarpmış.”

“Tamam.” Kai yerinden kalktı. “Bitirdiysek, gidebilir miyiz?”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Bu en aptalca fikirdi. Aşk tanrısını oynamak. Annesi de en kötü erostu! Kai maço gibi davranıyor ve annesi de onu utandırıyordu. Ve annesi bundan gurur duyuyordu.

Kai tişört mağazasında bir köşede kendini soyutlarken annesi ve Sehun çift tişörtleri bakıyorlardı. İşte bu en iyi kısımdı. Kai ve Sehun için değil; Sehun ve Kai’in annesi içindi. Ne kadar güzel.

Kai köşede durmuş ‘mükemmel tişörtü’ bulunca Sehun’un zıplamasını izlerken onlar kıkır kıkırlardı.

“Kai, buraya gel!” annesi elini sallayarak oğlunu çağırdı.

İnleyerek Kai onlara yaklaştı. Sehun yeniden ona yüz çevirmişti. “Al.” Tişörtü bakmadan Kai’in göğsüne ittirmişti.

“Nedir bu?”

“Bunu alıyoruz.” Dedi annesi.

Kai ‘Derp squad’ yazan tişörte yeniden baktı. Gülmeye başladı ve kahkahası kesilince konuştu “Hayır.”

“Evet!” annesi ve Sehun aynı anda bağırdılar.

“Bunu giymem ben.”

“Hadhi ama Nini.” Sehun sızlandı ve bir anda Kai yumuşamıştı. Tanrım, bir insanın sızlanması nasıl bu kadar sevimli olabilirdi?!

“Tamam.”

“Harika!” kadın bağırdı ve tişörtünü kavrayarak deneme kabinine koşturdu. İç çekerek Kai, Sehun’un gözü önünde tişörtünü çıkarınca çocuktan hayalet görmüş gibi bir çığlık yükselmişti.

“Ne?!”

Sehun hızla başını sallayarak Kai’ye arkasını döndü. “Şook… ssseksssi bedhen.” Diye fısıldadı.

Gülümseyerek Kai yeni tişörtü giydi ve Sehun’un omzuna dokundu. “Hey. Eve gitmeden önce bubble tea almak ister misin?”

“Bubble thee’ye nasssıl hayır dhiyebilirim?” Sehun’un dudaklarının bir köşesi kıvrıldı ve deneme kabini giderken Kai’ye flörtöz bir şekilde bakıyordu.

Hepsi ‘Derp squad’ tişörtlerini giyince Kai annesinin ödemesine izin verdi ve Sehun’u girişe sürükledi. “Nini?”

“Efendim?”

“Derp ne anlama geliyor?”

Kai neredeyse tükürüğünde boğulacaktı. “Derp’in anlamını bilmiyor musun?”

“Hayıy.”

“Şey.” Kai elini Sehun’un koluna doladı ve Sehun’un çıplak tenine temasıyla pantolonundaki küçük arkadaşı heyecanlanmıştı. Parmakları Sehun’un eline dokunuyordu. Sehun hızla solurken elini çekti.

“Yapma Nini. Sssendhen nefreth ethmem lazthım.”

Kai derin bir nefes aldı ve uzun süre harcayan annesine baktı. Gülümseyerek kasiyerle konuştuğunu gördü. “Bana bir dakika ver.” Kai annesine ilerledi ve onu uzaklaştırdı. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Ne?”

“Ergen gibi davranıyorsun anne.”

“Hayır, size biraz zaman veriyordum.” Dedi. “Ben yakışıklı kasiyerle flört ederken sen Sehun’la şehri gez, tamam mı?”

“Uh… senin bir kocan var.”

“Nolmuş? Bunu bilmeyecek.” Sırıttı. “Endişelenme. Kediler hakkında konuşuyoruz. Git sen.”

Kai hala kaş çatan Sehun’a baktı. “Tamam. Sen dediğin için gidiyorum sadece. 20 dakika içinde döneriz, sakın uzaklaşma.”

“Anlaşıldı kaptan. Git artık!” Kai’yi tüm gücüyle ittirdi.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Çilekli bubble tea, senin için.” Kai arabaya binerek Sehun’a kupayı verdi. “Ve bana da çay üzümlü.”

“Teşekkürler.” Sehun ruhsuzca mırıldandı ve kupasından bir yudum alırken Kai onu taklit etti. Uzun süre tek kelime etmemişlerdi ve yudum sesleri dışında ses çıkmamıştı. “Sssen…” Sehun sonunda konuşmuştu. “Beni eve göthürecek misssin? Alesth’e?”

Kai’in kaşları iyice çatılırken Sehun’un yutkunmasını izliyordu. “Bu kadar erken mi gitmek istiyorsun.”

“Eveth.”

Kai kupayı uzaklaştırdı ve derin bir nefes aldı. Bir şey yapması gerekiyordu. Herhangi bir şey.

Ve aniden sert oynamaya karar verdi; Sehun’un saçlarını ensesinden kavrayarak onu kendine çekti ve başını eğerek dudaklarını birleştirdi. “Nnhgghh mmmmh hnmmmghhh!” Sehun dudakları Kai’inkilerin altında ezilirken çığlık atarak Kai’yi itmeye çalışıyordu. Ama Kai dudaklarını diliyle ayırır ayırmaz tamamen yumuşamıştı. Sehun’un dilindeki tatlı çileğin tadı Kai’yi uyuşturuyordu. Dişlerinin arasındaki Sehun’un dudakları çok yumuşaktı; Kai onları inciteceğini düşünüyordu. Sehun’un öpücüğe kapıldığından emin olmak için geri çekilince Sehun kapalı gözleriyle dudaklarını yaladı. “Ben…” iç çekti. “Bir dhahakine çay üzümlüsssünden alacağım.” Kollarını Kai’in boynuna dolayarak yeni bir öpücük başlattı.

 


	19. 18.Bölüm

Bu… inanılmazdı. Sehun’un dudaklarının tadı tarif edilemezdi. Sehun’un dudaklarına değen Kai’in dilindeki hafif gıdıklanma hissi midesindeki kelebekleri harekete geçiriyordu. Sehun’un dudaklarına gömülerek pamuk şeker ve meyveli karışım tadını alıyordu. Kai hayatında hiç böyle bir öpücük paylaşmamıştı. Göğsü kelebeklerle dolmuştu ve bedeni Sehun’un bedeninin her birine dokunmak için yanıyordu. Kimin dudakları meyveli ve şekerli tat verirdi ki?! Sehun’unkiler öyleydi. Ya da Kai’in beyni Sehun’un kokusuyla sulanmış mıydı? Önemi yoktu. Şu anda, ilkinden daha uzun süren ikinci öpücüğü Sehun başlattığı için mutluluktan gökyüzüne uçabilirdi.

Ne kadar süre geçtiğini bilmiyordu ama dudakları sızlamaya başlamıştı. Dilleri ara sıra birbirine dokunuyordu ve çoğu kısımda Sehun’un dudakları Kai’inkileri eziyordu. Elleri Kai’in ‘Derp Squad’ tişörtüne yapışmıştı ve Kai’in umutsuzca öperken ahlaksız sesler çıkarıyordu. Kai bir elini Sehun’un ensesine dolamışken diğer eliyle Sehun’un belini aşağı yukarı okşuyordu. Yavaşça elini Sehun’un saçından çekerek araba koltuğunun koltuğuna tutundu. “Umm..” Sehun inleyerek Kai’in tişörtünü çekiştirerek dudaklarını daha sert öpüyordu. Sehun onu çılgınca öpmeye başladığında tatlı tat yok olmuştu. Sehun’un kontrolden çıktığı belliydi. Öpüşürken nasıl bu kadar hiperaktif olmuştu?!

“Mmmmh… S..Se… hun…” Sehun onu daha sert öperken Kai, Sehun’un ağzına doğru mırıldanmaya çalışmıştı. Canı yanmaya başlamıştı ama Kai’in alt dudağını ısırırken Sehun’un umurunda değildi. “D…Dur, dur!” Kai onu nazikçe ittirdi ama Sehun yeniden üzerine zıplayarak kollarını Kai’in boynuna doladı ve ağzını yeniden Kai’inkine bastırdı. Sehun’un dudaklarını bir süre daha tatmasına izin verdi Kai.

“Um…umm…ummmm!” Sehun başını yana eğip Kai’in dudaklarını hırpalarken sızlanıyordu.

“Bu kadar yeter Sehun.” Kai sonunda öpücüğü bozduğunda fısıldadı.

“Ne? Neden? Neden yeter ya?! Hiçte yeter falan değil! Yetmez!!” Kai’in tişörtüne yakasından asılırken sızlanıyordu.

“Sehun.” Kai güldü. “Bence çok hızlı… ilerliyorsun.”

Sehun hızla soluyarak nefesini düzenlemeye çalışırken gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ohh hayıy… haklısssın. Ben çok hızthlı gidhiyorum.” Parmaklarıyla şişmiş dudaklarını tutarak koltuğuna yaslandı. Yüzü kızarmıştı ve elleri titriyordu. Kai, Sehun’un hayran olunası bir şekilde kızarmasını nasıl sevdiğini anlatamıyordu. “Oh hayıy. Bizth öpüşthük. Yine.” Dudaklarını okşayarak mırıldandı. “Beni…öpthün. Yine.” Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarının kıvrıldığını gördü.

Bu onun şansıydı. “Evet. Çünkü seni seviyorum.”

Sehun’un yüzü lamba gibi aydınlanırken ağzı açık kalmıştı. Gülümsemesini saklamaya çalışırken karşılığında bir şey diyemiyordu. Kai onun kızarmasını izliyordu sadece. Gülümsemesini başarılı bir şekilde saklarken Sehun fısıldadı. “Yaramazth çocuk.”

“Şaka yapmıyorum Sehun.” Kai elini tuttu. “Ben gerçekten, gerçekten, gerçekten, gerçekten seni seviyorum.” Sızlayan dudaklarını Sehun’un eklemlerine bastırırken Sehun içine derin bir nefes çekti ama elini geriye çekmemişti. “Yani… benimle olmanı istiyorum.”

“Hayıy.” Sehun’un hemen cevabı Kai’yi dumura uğratmıştı.

“Hayır mı?”

“Hayıy.”

“Az önce ne dediğini farkında mısın?”

Sehun yüzünü başka yöne çevirdi ve bubble teasini alarak Kai’yi duymamış gibi masumca içeceğini içiyordu. “Amanın, bir güvercin!”

Kai, Sehun’un çenesini kavradı ve kendine çevirdi. “Şaka yapmıyorum Sehun! Seni seviyorum!”

Sehun hızla birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırarak çubuğunu çekiştiriyor ve inci tanelerini çiğniyordu. “Yani?”

“Senin de beni sevdiğini söylemen lazım! Az önce ağzımı emzik gibi sömürüyordun!”

İrkilerek Kai’in elini ittirdi ve kaşlarını çattı Sehun. “Önce sssen beni öpthün! Ve şimdhi dhe beni mi sssuçluyorsssun?!”

“Kahrolası konu bu değil!”

“Oh şimdhi dhe sssürekli kahır çekiyorsssun.” Kai’ye bağırarak arabadan çıktı. Oh tanrım, Sehun bunu neden yapıyordu?! Neden elde edilmesi zor olanı oynuyordu?! Ve neden Kai bunu hayran olunası buluyordu?!

“Sehun!” Kai seslenerek arkasından çıktı. Sehun dudak bükerek ve kaş çatarak içeceğini yudumluyordu. Bubble teasi bittiğinde kupayı yere attı ve deli bir adam gibi dolanmaya başladı. “Sehun!” Kai kolunu kavrayarak onu döndürdü.

“Sssikthir!” Sehun tüm şehrin duyabileceği kadar çığlık atmıştı. “Sssikthir sssikthir sssikthir sssikthir sssikilmişin sssikthirinin sssikthiri! Bendhe ssseni sssikthir edhebilirim!”

Kai dudaklarını yalayarak etrafına bakınıyor ve onlara şokla bakan insanlara kaş çatıyordu. Sehun siktir kelimesinin anlamını asla öğrenmemeliydi. “Sehun, sakin ol.”

“Hayıy! Sssikthir şöyle, sssikthir böyle, sssikthir öyle! Sssen sssadhece sssikthiriyorssun! Eveth, sssikthirin anlamını biliyorum!”

Kai kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. “Eee? Neymiş? Alex sana nasıl açıkladı?”

Sehun, Kai’in hareketini tekrarladı ve kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. “Sssevimli olmadhığını biliyorum. Onun… sssikthir anlamındha oldhuğunu biliyorum.” Diye fısıldadı. “Küfür kelimesssi. Şimdhi öğrendhim! Beni öpthükthen hemen sssonra küfreththin!”

“Pekala beni sinirlendirdiğin içindi o. Seni sevdiğimi söyledim Sehun. Beni sevdiğini söylemen lazımdı böylece eve gidip birbirimize sarılacaktık ve Star Wars izlerken bende seni dondurmayla besleyecektim.”

“Ben Car Wasth’ı sssevmiyorum. Şidhdheth dholu.”

“Star Wars o. Ama konu bu değil. Bilerek yapıyorsun. Beni arkandan koşturup yalvartıyorsun çünkü belli ki eğleniyorsun. Az önce beni resmen dünyada tek ben varım gibi öptün. Beni ittirmedin. Ve tüm gün seninle flört etmeye çalıştığımı biliyorsun ama yine de bir güvercini daha eğlenceli buluyorsun! Tamam, aşkımı kabul edene kadar peşini bırakmayacağım! Seni pelüşlere boğacağım! Sana her gün portakallı muffin alacağım! Seni her yerde öpeceğim! Her gün bubble tea randevusuna çıkacağız! İşte, dedim hepsini. Seni düşünmeden tek bir saniye geçiremeyecek kadar senin için deliriyorum.”

Sehun’un gözleri akşam güneşinin altında parlıyordu. Kai’ye gözlerindeki saf hayranlıkla bakıyordu ve bakışları bir an yakındaki güvercine çevrildiyse de hemen Kai’ye dönmüştü. “Pelüş oyuncaklar ve parthakallı muffin mi?” diye soludu.

“Off hadi ama!” Kai inledi, bir yere tekme atma isteğiyle doluydu. “Onca söylediklerimin arasından sadece bunlara mı dikkat ettin?!”

“Hayıy.” Bir parmağını Kai’in göğsüne dürttüğünde Kai’in canını yakmıştı çünkü kemikli parmakları birisini öldürebilecek şekildeydi. Geriye giderek kaşlarını çattı Kai. “Nedhen? Bana nedhenini sssöylemek zthorundhasssın. Onca zthaman sssonra, nedhen şimdhi? Nedhen şimdhi beni ssseviyorsssun?”

“Ben her zaman seni sevdim Sehun.” İç çekti. “Ben… bana inanmayacaksın ama gizli hayranıma karşı platonik aşıktım. Ve onun da sen olduğun ortaya çıktı. Evet, seni başta sinir bozucu buluyordum çünkü hayatımda bu kadar şamataya alışkın değildim. Birisinin beni aşka bulamasına alışkın değildim. Bir elin parmaklarını geçmeyecek sayıdaki günler sana aslında hep aşık olduğumu anlamamı sağladı. Ve şimdi de, senin karakterine aşığım. Sevimliliğine. İşte, çatlak hayranıma aşık oldum. Seni sevmem için başka bir nedene ihtiyacım yok. Sen mükemmelsin.”

Kai sözlerini tamamlayana kadar Sehun’un gözleri yaşlarla dolmuştu. “Beni… ssseviyor… musssun… Nini?”

Kai deeeerince iç çekti. “Evet.”

Sehun gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalışarak dudağını ısırdı ve arkasını dönerek Kai’den uzaklaşmaya başladı. Ensesini kaşıyarak Kai peşinden gidiyordu. Sehun aniden durdu ve güvercine doğru koşmaya başlayarak onu korkutarak kaçırdıktan sonra yerine geri döndü. Tanrıçalar aşkına, Kai onun çocuksu karakterine nasıl hayran olmasındı? Sehun’u cebinde saklayıp her dakika şekerlerle beslemek istemeyen birisi var mıydı şu dünyada?

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Bakın doğum günüm için bana ne verdi!” annesi kasiyerden kaptığı bedava tişörtle bağırıyordu ve Kai bakışlarını yoldan ayırmazken dikiz aynası Sehun’un çocuksu gülümsemesini yansıtıyordu. Sehun camını indirmiş yüzüne vuran rüzgarın tadını çıkarıyordu. “Çok tatlı değil mi?”

Kai homurdandı. Bugünün doğum günü olmadığını hatırlamayacak kadar kendini rolüne kaptırmıştı. “Evli olduğunu öğrenirse ifadesi eminim fare bokuna dönüşecektir. Hem de iki kere evlendiğini.”

“Ona söyledim ki. Çıkarken ama.” Annesi gülmeye başladı.

“Ne?! Söyledin mi?!”

“Evet! Sanırım tişörtü geri almayı düşünüyordu.” Başını çevirerek oğluna fısıldadı. “İşe yaradı mı?”

Sehun’un gözleri hemen ona odaklanmıştı. Gergince kıkırdayarak Kai radyoyu açtı. “Aman tanrım. Aman. Tanrım. Olamaz!!” Kai annesinin fangirllük yapmasına bir kaşını kaldırarak bakıyordu.

“Hayıy hayıy hayıy! Anneciğim, bu şarkıyı biliyor musssun?!” Sehun arka koltuğa doğru döndü.

“Aman tanrım, bu şarkıyı biliyor musun Sehun?!”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ne şarkısı bu?”

“Kai, bu şarkıyı bilmiyor musun?! Bu benim favorim! Hazır mısın Sehun?! _One and here comes the two to three and four. Then I drop the beat I have in store. Lay dynamics on the top like a rug. Make it sound smoth and later make a dub.”_ Annesi rap yapıyordu.

“ _An MC athe well, Cho thath you can thell. I am noth illitherathe, nhı, noth even a litthle bith. Nothing like an idhioth, geth ith?! You wanth the recordh, cool, I’m with ith!”_ Sehun kalan rap kısmını yapıyordu.

Vay canına…

“ _Let the rhythm take you, shake it 'cause it makes you. As I turn the knob of the door you escape through. Go in like a knot, don't be a puff. And I let it play cause Dre's getting funky enough!"_

Ve beraber söylemeye başladılar. _“It's getting funky, it's getting funky! It's getting funky, it's getting funky! It's getting funky, it's getting funky! Watch the smooth lyrics that take place!"_

Kai, dumura uğramış ve donmuş halde yerinde oturuyor ve direksiyonu sıkıca kavrayarak Sehun ve annesinin rap yapmasını izliyordu. Annesinin bu yanını bilmiyordu ve Sehun’un bu yönünü hiç tahmin edemezdi. Şarkı bittiğinde kafası güzelleşen annesi ve Sehun kıkırdamaya başladılar. “Bu çok eğlenceliydi!”

“Evet…” Kai hayal kırıklığıyla iç çekti. Sehun ve annesi nasıl bu kadar komik olabiliyordu…? “Bu… komikti!”

“Sehun, karaokeye kesinlikle gitmeliyiz!”

“Eveth, anneciğim!”

“Sehun’u eve mi götüreceksin?” annesi oğluna sordu.

“Uh… bizi eve götüreceğim.” Sehun’u geri götürmeyi unutmuştu.

“Sssorun dheğil anneciğim. Nini’yle konuşmak isssthiyorum.”

“Ahh.” Annesi cıvıldayarak koluyla Kai’in kolunu dürtükledi. “Konuşmak… konuşmak mı? Sadece konuşmak mı yoksa… geceyi dışarıda mı geçirmek istersin, oğlum? Çünkü—“

“Kes şunu anne. Lütfen. Yalvarıyorum sana.” Alçak sesle yalvardı.

“Whoa, kızarıyorsun!”

“Nini kıztharıyor mu?!” Sehun ileriye eğildi. Kai arabayı kenara çekti ve olabildiğince hızla arabadan çıktı. Ama Alex’i verandada görünce durmuştu. “Alesth?!”

“Sehun! Nereye gittin?!” Alex bağırarak merdivenleri iniyordu. Ama Sehun’a ulaşamadan önce Kai araya girerek Alex’in yakasından kavradı.

“Git buradan.” Dişleri arasından tısladı ve Alex’in gözlerindeki korkuyu fark etti.

“Hayıy, hayıy! Ona vurma! Ölecekthir!” Sehun sertçe Kai’yi ittirdi ve Alex’e özür dilercesine baktı. “Affedheysssin. Eve gith, Alesth.”

“Ya sen?” Alex titrek bir sesle sordu.

“Ben…” Sehun, Kai’ye baktı. “Bu gece sssevgilimle kalmam lazthım.”

 

 


	20. FİNAL

Sevgili. Sevgili. Erkek arkadaş anlamında sevgili. Kai… Sehun’un sevgilisi. Ney…

“Sehun, emin… misin?” Alex alçak sesle sorarken Kai’ye gözlüklerinin üzerinden bakıyordu ve Kai yumruğuyla ileri bir adım attığında geri kaçarak Sehun’un arkasına saklandı.

“Nini, yapma!”

“O ey. Dur.” Kai annesi araya girip kendisini çekince irkildi. “Benimle gel, Kai.” Annesi onu kapıya çekiştirirken Kai omzunun üzerinden Alex’e sertçe bakıyordu. “Sevgili, huh?” Kai’in annesi kıkırdayarak Kai’yi eve sürüklerken Sehun, Alex’i gönderiyordu.

Şaşkınlık ve küçük dilini yutmuş halde Kai, Sehun’un Alex’in omzunu okşadığını görünce Sehun’a ağzı açık bakıyordu. Öfke göğsünü dolduruyordu. “Ona baksana ya. Boynunu kıracağım.” Yumruklarını sıkarak dışarıya çıkacakken annesi kolundan geri çekti.

“Dur. Az önce sana sevgilim dedi. Bunu bozma.” Diye tısladı. “İçeri gir çabuk.”

Kai gönülsüzce annesinin emirlerini yerine getirdi. Bedeninde garip bir duygu karışımı vardı. Sehun ‘sevgilim’ derken ne demek istemişti? Dürüst müydü yoksa Alex’i göndermek için mi demişti? Kai, Alex’in iyi bir arkadaş olduğunu biliyordu ama Alex’e bakınca neden bu kadar düşmanca hissettiğini anlamıyordu. Muhtemelen Sehun’un ilgisini paylaşmak istemediği içindi.

Annesi kapıyı kapatınca Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Kimdi o? Sehun’un arkadaşı mı?” diye sordu.

Kai çenesini sıkarak başını salladı, göğsü sıkışmıştı. “Buraya gelmeye nasıl cüret eder?”

“Eğer Sehun’un arkadaşıysa, ne takıyorsun kafana?”

“Onu sevmiyorum.”

“Neden?” sırıttı. “Sehun sadece senin mi sandın?”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırırken kaş çatışı yok olmuştu. “Sen neden bahsediyorsun anne?” inleyerek annesine sırtını döndü.

“Oh! Bak seeen! Yeniden kızarıyorsun!”

“Hayır, kızarmıyorum!” bağırarak yeniden annesine döndü.

“Tanrım! Sonunda bir sevgilin olmana çok seviniyorum Kai! Küçük Jongin’imin artık bir sevgilisi vaaarr!” Kai’in yanaklarını sıktırınca Kai annesinin ellerini ittirdi. “Tamam. Tamam. Bu gece işleri halletmemiz lazım.” Koridorda ilerlerken başparmağının ucunu ısırıyordu. “Onu bırakamazsın! Anladın mı beni?! O senin bulabileceğinin en iyisi!”

Kai irkildi. Annesi onu daha fazla utandırmadan kendini oraya gömmeyi nasıl da çok istiyordu. “Anne, dinle. Çok kapılma. Sehun ve ben daha yeni.. başladık. Ciddi olduğundan emin bile değilim.”

“Oh. Doğru olabilir bak. Ama sen bu gece en iyi oyununu oynayacaksın! Tamam, tamam. Çok heyecanlandım! Mum getireyim! Çok romantik olacak. Hayır, en iyisi ışıkları kapatayım! Sehun bana karanlıktan korktuğunu söylemişti. Aynı yatakta yatmaktan başka çareniz kalmaz o zaman! Evvet işte budur!”

“Hayır! Anne, kes şunu! Ben ne yapacağımı biliyorum. Sen git ve biraz patates pişir!” mutfağı işaret etti ve annesinin dolgun dudaklarının büzüldüğünü gördü.

“Peki. Sen umutsuz bir romantiksin Kai. O yüzden eğer Sehun’u istiyorsan beni dinlemen lazım. O değerli çocuğu kaybedersen popona yüz kırbaç vurdururum. Süper modellere ve zengin çocuklara taş çıkarabilirsin ama kimse seni Sehun gibi sevmeyecek. Anladın mı? Ben bir anne olarak, senin için iyi olanı bilirim. Mesela saçlarına Head&Shoulders şampuan kullanman ve Sehun gibi. Beni anlıyor musun?”

Kai ön kapının açıldığını duyunca annesini mutfağa itti. “GİT!” alçak sesle tısladı. Annesi mutfağa geçer geçmez, yanakları hala domates gibi kırmızı olan Sehun’a döndü. Ensesini kaşıyarak boğazını temizledi Kai. “Ee…” sesi çatlamıştı. “Bu gece… burada mı kalıyorsun?”

Sehun alt dudağını emerek başını utangaçça salladı.

“Alex… gitti mi?”

“Nedhen Alesth’ten bu kadhar çok nefreth edhiyorsssun?” Sehun kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak sordu.

Kai omuz silkti. “Sanırım… onu benden çok sevdiğini düşünecek kadar paranoyak birisiyim?”

Sehun’un ağzı açık kalırken yanakları daha çok renkleniyordu. “Ne..Ne?”

“Evet. Bu doğru. Benden başka birisini sevmeni istemiyorum.”

“Nini…” derin nefes alarak bir adım yaklaştı ama elleri aniden yumruk haline gelmişti. “Ben… çişim geldhi.”

“Oh.” Kai, Sehun için yana kaydı ve genç olanın merdivenleri çıkmasını izledi. Sehun merdivenleri çıkarken bir anlığına Kai’in bakışları Sehun’un dolgun kalçasına takıldı. Tanrım, nasıl bir sapık haline gelmişti böyle, Kai kendine kızarak bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Ooooh. Ahlaksız şeyler düşünüyorsun.” Annesi cıvıldayarak yeniden yanında bitmişti.

Kaş çatarak annesine kızdı Kai. “Şu anda düşündüğüm tek ahlaksız düşünce bokluk çıkarmak anne.”

Kadının gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Iyy. Her neyse, ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun, oğlum?”

Kai derin bir nefes çekti içine. “Bilmiyorum.”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Uzun bir gün olmuştu. Her şeye rağmen harika bir gün olmuştu. Kai’in şu anda tek ihtiyacı olan günü sonlandıracak ve uzun geceye hoş geldin diyerek mükemmel bir kapatma yapmaktı. Bugün neredeyse zafer elde etmişti. Kai’in duymak için öldüğü o iki kelimeyi duymak için Sehun’u sarıp sarmalaması gerekiyordu.

Hızlı bir duş aldıktan sonra Kai yatak odasına kafasını uzattığında Sehun’un yatakta Kai’ye verdiği ve Kai’in yatağın altına attığı eski yunus pelüşüne sarıldığını gördü. Sehun üzerinde dizlerine kadar gelen sadece Kai’in büyük boy basketbol formasıyla yatağın kenarında oturuyordu. Kai’den formayı giymesi için izin bile istememişti ama Kai nasılsa karşı çıkmazdı. Ve lanet olsun… Sehun bunu bilerek mi yapıyordu?! Tüm uzuvları açıktaydı ve Kai, Sehun’un süt beyazı tenine salya akıtıyordu. Gözleri yerdeyken yunusu göğsüne sarmıştı. “Sehun?” Kai seslendi ve çocuğun bakışları Kai’ye döndü.

“Nini.”

“Konuşabilir miyiz?”

Sehun dudaklarını yaladı. “Buradha… mı uyuyacaksssın?”

Kai hızla başını iki yana salladı. “Koltuğa geçerim.”

“Oh.” Sehun’un ifadesi çatılmıştı. “Giyecek bir şeyim yokthu.”

“Hayır, sorun değil.” Kai elini sallayarak odaya girdi. “Hey… Bir şey demedin… şey hakkında… biliyorsun. Sana kalbimi açtım. Ve… bu sevgili şeysi nedir?”

“Bu benim sssevgilim!” Sehun yunusu kaldırarak bağırdı.

“Hayır, o Bayan Kabarcık.”

Sehun gülümseyerek başını utangaçça indirdi. “Thamam, beni yakaladhın.” Yeniden kızarmıştı.

“Ee… sevgilin kim o zaman?” Kai’in dudakları sırıtmayla kıvrılırken kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuştu.

“Bayan Kabarcık’ı hathırlıyorsssun.” Fısıltı dolu sesle mırıldandı.

Kai’in kalbi Sehun’un utanmasını görünce teklemişti. “Ben… hatırlıyorum, huh?”

“Nedhen Bayan Kabarcık’ı buradha thutthun?”

“Çünkü… çünkü düşündüm ki… bilmiyorum. Onu atacaktım ama sonra… aniden bana gönderdiğin pelüşlerden, sadece o… eskiydi. O yüzden özel olduğunu düşündüm.”

Sehun’un kızarması daha da artabiliyorsa şimdiden daha kırmızı olmuştu. “Gerçekthen batthaniyeme sssarılıp ethraftha jombi gibi mi gezthdhin?”

“Jom… zombi? Hayır. Hayır. Annem biraz abartıyor olabilir.” Diye homurdandı.

“Ama bu şook sssevimli olurdhu.”

“Oh… ben… bir defa evde battaniyenle dolaştım.” Yalan söylüyordu. “Ama… gerçekten çok üzülüyordum, evet.”

“Nini’nin şook ssserth ve… kathı oldhuğunu düşünüyordhum. Ama… sssen şook… sssevimlisssin. Benim gibi.”

Kai dudaklarını yalayarak boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. “Ben yapmama… uhmm… yarın sabah erken kalkmamız lazım. Uyumana izin vermeliyim.” Topukları üzerinde dönerken Sehun’un ona seslenmesini umuyordu.

“Nini?”

“Evet?!”

Sehun ayağa kalktı ve Bayan Kabarcık’ı yatağa bırakarak Kai’ye yaklaştı. “Geceyi sssevgilimle geçirmem gerekthiğini sssöyleyecekthim.” Fısıltıyla konuştu. “Yani… bu gece ssseninle kolthuktha uyuyabilir miyim? Bu gece Bayan Kabarcık’a sssarılmak isssthemiyorum. Bu gece oyuncaklarıma ihthiyacım yok.”

Hay lanet &%@#!&^$@*^$@*#@#^!!Sehun neden bu kadar çok sevimliydi?!

Kai kendini kontrol etmek için dilini ısırmak zorunda kalmıştı yoksa Sehun’un üzerine atlayacaktı. “Tabii.” İçinde fırtınalar esmesine rağmen sakince konuşmuştu. Pekala, yatakta uyuyabilirlerdi ama koltukta uyumak demek daha az alan demekti. Daha az alan demek daha fazla yakınlık demekti. Daha fazla yakınlık demek daha fazla ısı demekti. Daha fazla ısı demek… Pekala, Sehun çok sinsiydi. Ne istediğini kesinlikle biliyordu.

Kai’in önderliğinde sessizce aşağıya indiler. Tüm ev zifiri karanlığa bürünmüştü; tabiki yatmadan önce elektrikleri kesen annesi sayesindeydi. Sehun parmaklarını önde kenetlemiş halde koltuğun kenarında dikilerek alt dudağını çiğnerken Kai’in koltuğa oturmasını bekliyordu.

“Burası… biraz sıcak.” Dedi Kai. “Tişörtümü çıkarsam sorun olur mu?”

Sehun hemen başını iki yana salladı. “Umursssamam.”

Kai gülmesini bastırdı. Tabiki Sehun umursamazdı. Tişörtünü çıkardı ve koltuğa oturduktan sonra sırtını koltuğa yasladı. Başta garipti ama beraber zaten garip bir ikiliydiler o yüzden bir sorun yoktu. Sehun yüzünü Kai’ye döndüğünde önce göğüsleri daha sonra tüm bedenleri bir olmuştu. “Rahat… mısın?”

Başını sallayarak bakışlarını Kai’in dudaklarına odakladı Sehun. Sehun’un kollarından biri Kai’in kalçasının üzerindeyken Kai kolunu Sehun’un beline dolamakta tereddüt etmişti. “Nini?” Sehun fısıldadı ve tatlı nefesi Kai’in dudaklarını yalayıp geçmişti. “Nedhen bu kadhar sssahiplenicisssin? Alesth çok iyi birisssi.”

“Sahiplenici olmamamı istiyorsun?”

“Hayıy. Ben… Nini’nin sssahiplenici olmasssını isssthiyorum. Ben… bunu sssevdhim.”

Kai sonunda kolunu Sehun’un beline doladı ve Sehun’un gözlerini kapatarak titrek bir nefes almasını izledi. “Bana şimdi söyle. Neden beni uzaklaştırıyordun? Gerçekten benden nefret ediyor musun?”

Sehun mırıldanmadan önce bir süre sessiz kaldı. “Hayıy. Sssendhen asssla nefreth edhemem Nini. Ama bunu yapmak isssthedhim çünkü sssen şook acımsssızthdhın ve bendhe vazthgeçmek üzthereydhim. Sssana asssla sssahip olamayacağımı dhüşündhüm. Kalbini asssla kazthanamayacağımı.”

“Sehun… ben… özür dilerim.”

“Özthür dileme.” Sehun bir parmağını Kai’in dudaklarına bastırdı. “Ciddhi misssin Nini? Gerçekthen benimle olmak isther misssin?”

Kai, Sehun’un parmağını öptüğünde Sehun hızla elini geri çekti.

“Yaramazth şey.” Sehun alayla Kai’in koluna vurdu ve kolundan elini çekemeyerek Kai’in kaslarına bakıyordu. Yavaşça kasları okşamaya başladı. “Ssseksssi bedhen.” İçini çekerek avucunu Kai’in kolunda gezdiriyordu.

“Hepsi senin.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olurken dudakları sırıtmayla kıvrıldı. “Yaramazth çocuk.” Diye fısıldadı. Kai, Sehun’un belindeki elini sıkılaştırdı ve aralarında santim kadar boşluk kalmayana kadar onu kendine çekti. Alınları çarpışınca Sehun nefesini tutmuştu.

“Beni… öpmek ister misin?”

Sehun yavaşça başını salladı ve yana yatırdı. Dudakları hafifçe birbirine dokunurken Kai, Sehun’un kalp atışlarını kalbinde hissedebiliyordu. “Nini.” Sehun, Kai’in dudaklarına değerken ağızlarını birbirine bastırdı. Saniyeler içinde Sehun kontrolden çıkmıştı. Kai gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak Sehun’un beline tutunurken Sehun’un dudaklarının hızına yetişmeye çalışıyordu. Ama Sehun’un dudaklarının kontrolünü alır almaz öpücük durgunlaşmıştı. Dili Sehun’un alt dudağında dolaşıp dudağını dişlerken Sehun kollarında pelteye dönüşüyordu. “Uhh…” Kai’in dişleri hassas etiyle buluşunca inlemişti. Dillerinin ucu birbirine değerken Kai elini Sehun’un kalçasına indirdi ve baldırını okşadıktan sonra elini tişörtün altına daldırdı. Siktir, altına bir şey giymemişti Sehun!

Kai sınırı aştıklarını hissedince öpücüğü kesti. Ama Sehun daha fazlası için eğilmişti. “Sehun.” Onu durdurdu.

“Nedhen? Nini öpücüğümü sssevmedhi mi?” soluyarak sordu.

“Hayır, hayır.”

“Hayıy mı?”

“Hayır, hayır, o anlamda değil!” iç çekti ve sakinleşmesi için Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. “Sevdim. Bu sadece… işleri ağırdan almak istiyorum. Sehun… seni sonsuza kadar yanımda tutmak istiyorum. Beni sonsuza kadar tutmanı istiyorum. Yani… işleri aceleye getirmeyelim.”

Sehun’un gözleri parlamıştı. “Nini… sssen şook… bilemiyorum… Nini.” Kai’in elini göğsüne götürdü. “Sssen benim her şeyimsssin… başka birisssini isssthemiyorum. Sssözth veriyorum.”

“Yani…” Kai gülümsedi ve Sehun’un alnını öptü. “Şimdi gerçekten sevgili olabilir miyiz?”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Sssan beş yıldhır sssevgili oldhuğumuzthu sssöylemişthim. Ama… eveth. Arthık gerçekthen sssevgiliyizth.” Parmaklarını Kai’in çıplak göğsünde gezdirirken söyledi.

“O zaman bana o üç büyülü kelimeyi söyle.”

“Ben sssevimliyim.”

“Sehun!”

“Tamam, tamam.” Sehun güldü. “Sthehun Nini’yi ssseviyor.”

Kai kollarını Sehun’un etrafına doladı ve burnunu Sehun’un boynuna gömdü; Sehun’un parmakları Kai’in saçlarına dolanmıştı. “Nini, Sehun’u seviyor.”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

**Gün 7**

**Kai’in Sevdalı Seviyesi:** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Oldukça engebeli bir yol olmuştu. Kai’in yıllar önce yaptığı basit, aptal şeylerle ruh ikizini bulmuştu. Sehun’un sonsuza kadar süreceğini bilmiyordu ama şimdi, Sehun’a sahip olduğu için yaşayan en şanslı adamdı. Aşık olmak, Kai’in Sehun’a abayı yakmadan önce hayatında hiç tatmadığı güzel bir duyguydu.

Sehun’un onu gece gündüz takiplemesinin ne kadar zor olduğunu hayal dahi edemiyordu. Sehun’un onu kaç kez takip ettiğini hayal dahi edemiyordu ama sevgilisinin arkasından yürümek gerçekten inanılmaz bir mutluluktu. Sehun, Kai’in önünde yavaşça yürürken kalçalarını sallıyordu. Okula ve eve yürümek kesinlikle mükemmel bir fikirdi çünkü Kai bu kadar romantik olma fırsatını kaçırırdı.

Ağır adımlarla yürürken, Sehun önden gidiyordu. Kai gülümsemesini saklayamayarak başını eğmiş, ellerini ceketinin cebine sokmuş kaldırımdaki çakıl taşlarını tekmeliyordu ve omzunda hem kendi hem de Sehun’un çantası asılıydı. Sehun’un çantasını taşımak Kai için sorun değildi. Sehun yürümeye devam ederken başını arkaya çevirip onunla flört ediyordu.

Kai aniden durarak bağırdı. “Ouch!”

Sehun hemen arkasını dönerek Kai’ye şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu ve sonra ona doğru koşturdu. “Ne oldhu?!”

“Elim!” Kai bilerek bağırıyordu.

Sehun elini tuttu ve çatık kaşlarıyla inceledi. “Ne?! Ne?!”

Kai sırıttı ve Sehun’un yanağını öptü. “Hiç.” Omuz silkti.

Kaşlarını çatarak Sehun Kai’in omzuna vurdu ve yanağını silerek uzaklaşmaya başladı; iğrendiği için değildi, öpülen tenini okşuyor gibiydi. Kai, Sehun’un sırıttığından emindi. Kaldırımı tekmeleyerek Kai, Sehun’un arkasından koşturdu.

“Sehun, annen bu gece geliyor, değil mi?”

“Eveth.”

“Ona bizi söyleyecek miyiz?”

“Hayıy. Ona ben sssöyleyeceğim. Gidhip Pembemsi’yi köpek othelindhen almamızth lazthım. Ona o zthaman sssöyleyeceğim.”

“Tamam.” Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Yani… gidiyorsun?”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Nedhen? Beni özthleyecek misssin?”

“Komşuyuz.” Kai homurdandı. “Evet.” En sonunda iç çekerek kabul etti. “Belki bir hafta ben sizde kalmalıyım.”

“Eveth eveth! Bekle, olmazth. Sssen şook yaramazthsssın. Ve Pembemsi ssseni sssevmiyo.”

“Orada kalırsam sana dokunacağımdan mı korkuyorsun?” Kai kaşlarını oynatarak elini Sehun’un kalçasına attı ama Sehun elini ittirmişti.

“Thoplum içindhe olmazth! Ayyuuuu!” hızını artırarak uzaklaşmaya başladı.

“Bekle, Sehun!”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

_**2 ay sonra** _

“Gelecek hafta oraya gelmeyi düşünüyorum.” Kai kapıyı kilitlerken annesi telefondan neşeyle söyledi.

“Gelmelisin anne. Seni özledim.”

“Aman tanrım. Beni özledin mi?! Bu alışık olmadık bir şey.”

Kai gözlerini devirerek yıldızlarla dolu gökyüzündeki dolunaya baktı. “Evet, evet.”

“Şu anda ne yapıyorsun?”

“Sehun’a gidiyorum.”

“Ooooohhhhhh. Anladım. Onunla dün gece konuştuk.”

“Konuştunuz mu?!”

“Evet. Ona Altın Pipi’ye iyi bakmasını söyledim.” Gülmeye başladı.

“Hoşça kal anne.” Kai aramayı sonlandırarak telefonu kulağından çekti. Kapıya ulaştığında zili çaldı ve sabırsızca beklemeye başladı. Sehun’un annesi açmıştı kapıyı.

“Kai!” yüzündeki kocaman gülümsemeyle onu selamladı. Kırmızı bir tuvalet giyiyordu ve yüzünde makyaj vardı.

“Vay canına Bayan Oh. Büyüleyici görünüyorsunuz.”

“Teşekkürler tatlım.” Kai’in yanağını öperek dışarı çıktı.

Kai elindeki araba anahtarlarını fark edince sordu. “Bir yere mi gidiyorsunuz?”

“Evet. Şirket yemeği. Dolapta çikolatalı süt ve brownie var. İyi eğlenceler!”

Kai eve girerek kapıyı arkasından kapattı. Sehun’u oturma odasında göremeyince odasına çıktı. Sehun’un sesini duyana kadar kapısını iki kere tıklattı. “Girin.”

“Hey, annen dışarı mı çıktı?” Kai kapıyı açarak sordu. “Sen..” kelimeler boğazında düğümlenirken dizlerini bağı çözülmüştü. Ciğerlerinde nefes onu yakarken ağzı açık kalmıştı.

“Ssselam, Nini.” Sehun ayağa kalkarken seksice sırıttı. Üzerinde yarı-transparan iplikleri ve kurdelesiyle pembe iç çamaşırından ve pembe-beyaz tavşan kulaklarından başka bir şey yoktu. Yatağı pembe pelüşlerle doluydu ve odanın duvarlarına sarı LED ışıkları asılmıştı.

“N… ne…” Sehun ona yaklaşıp kollarını Kai’in boynuna dolarken Kai kelimelerini toparlayamıyordu. “S-S-Se…hun…”

Sehun çenesini kavradı. “Bu gece bana thavşancık de, Nini.”

 


	21. Özel Bölüm 1

Gece daha iyi olamazdı. Sevgilisiyle sessiz bir Cuma gecesi, uzun ve yorucu basketbol maçları ve takım antrenmanlarından sonra Kai’in ihtiyacı olan tek şeydi. Sehun’u camdan onu dürbünle izlerken gördüğünde birbirlerine öpücük attıkları zaman dışında Sehun’u bu hafta hiç görememişti. Sehun’un annesinin ona sokağa çıkma yasağı koyması korkunç olmuştu ama en azından Kai, Sehun’un ağır nefeslerini duyup uyumaya gitmeden önce gece saatlerce telefonda konuşarak tatlı ve ahlaksız sözler fısıldıyorlardı. Bir kural gibi Sehun ilk uyuyakalan kişi oluyordu çünkü Kai’in kendisinden uyumasının kötü bir alamete işaret olacağına ve kabuslar göreceğine inanıyordu.

Bacaklarını sehpaya, kollarını da koltuğun kenarlarına uzatmış ve koltukta yayılmış bir halde televizyon izliyordu. Dikkati tamamen televizyondaki basketbol maçındaydı. Pembemsi odanın köşesindeki pembe köpek evinde oturmuş ona hırlayıp duruyordu. Kai ona bir şey yapamadığı için Rottweiler’a karşı şeytani bir zevk duyuyordu. Pembemsi’nin boynundaki pembe parlak tasması büyük ve vahşi Rottweiler için mükemmel bir aşağılamaydı. Ve evet, bunu Sehun yapmıştı. Sehun yırtıcı ve vahşi şeyleri seviyordu ve onları evcilleştirmek için pembe bir tasma takıyordu. Pembemsi’nin dışında buna başka bir örnek Kai gösterilebilirdi.

İç çekerek parmaklarını saçlarına doladı Kai ve Sehun’un bu kadar uzun süre ne yaptığını merak ediyordu. Pelüşünü alıp geleceğini söylemişti. “Sehun?” bağırarak seslendi. Çok fazla zamanı yoktu çünkü Sehun’un annesi her an gelebilirdi ve Sehun oynaşma zamanlarını boşa harcıyorlardı.

“Buradayım.” Sehun üzgün bir şekilde mırıldanarak merdivenleri iniyordu. Kai başını çevirdiğinden Sehun’un dudak büktüğünü gördü. Aylar önce Kai’den çaldığı baldırlarına kadar gelen Kai’in büyük boy basketbol formalarından birini ve formanın altına da baksırını giyiyordu. Ayaklarını tembelce koltuğa doğru sürükledi ve Pinku Pinku’nun başını okşayarak Kai’in kucağına oturdu.

“Whoa.” Kai ağırlıktan dolayı inledi ve Sehun’a sarıldı. “Gittikçe şişmanlıyorsun.”

Sehun gözlerini pelüşünden ayırmazken cevap vermedi ve Kai ensesini öpünce sinirlenerek ona dilini çıkardı. Pembemsi aniden havlamaya başlayınca Sehun ona sertçe baktı. “Shhh, Pembemsi!” köpeğe kızıyordu.

“Hey, sorun ne?”

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak eğdi ve pelüşünü çekiştirmeye başladı. Kai’in üzerinden kalkıp koltuğa geçti. Yüzündeki büyük üzüntü ifadesi Kai’yi üzmüştü.

“Sehun, bebeğim, sorun ne?”

Başını yeniden iki yana sallayarak Sehun mırıldandı. “Hiç. Pether boughth a butther’ı düşünüyordhum.”

“Huh? O ne?”

“Pether boughth a butther. The butther wasth bitther cho Pether boughth boughth another butther tho make the bitther butther betther.”

Kai, Sehun’u hızlı konuşmasına gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Bir daha de bakayım?”

“Bir thekerleme.” Başını iki yana sallayarak konuştu.

“Pekala, Peter ve kahyasını kafaya takmadığın belli. Hadi ama. Sorun ne? Bebeğimin sarılmaya mı ihtiyacı var?” Kai kolunu Sehun’un beline dolayıp onu kendine çekti ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Sehun başta inlemesini bastırıyordu ama dilleri birbirine dolanmaya başlayınca kıkırdamaya başlamıştı. Kai zorlamayla Sehun’u koltuğa yatırdı ve üzerine çıkarak öpücüğü derinleştirdi. Sehun’un baldırına sıcak avucunu bastırdığında genç olan dişlerini Kai’in alt dudağına geçirdi ve Kai’in üst dudağını emmesiyle inledi.

“Nini. Hayıy, bekle.” Soluyunca Kai geriye çekilmişti.”

“Ne?”

“Nini’ye bir şey dhemem lazthım.”

“Nedir?”

Sehun bir an tereddütle alt dudağını dişledi ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Nini.” Diye soludu.

“Efendim?”

“Karnıma dhokun.”

“Karnına mı dokunayım?” Kai elini Sehun’un karnına koyduktan sonra formanın altına soktu. “Seksi.”

“Hayıy, hayıy! Her zthaman ssseksssi şeyler dhüşünme!”

“Tamam, tamam. Neden? Aç mısın?”

“Hayıy.” Sehun’un yanakları kızarırken bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Nini, başın beladha.”

“Başım belada mı? Neden?”

“Çünkü… sssanırım…sssanırım…”

“Sanıyorsun?”

“Sanırım… karnımın içindhe bebek Nini var.”

 


	22. Özel Bölüm 2

Kai’in ağzından nahoş bir kahkaha döküldü ve kahkahaları arasında Sehun’un boynunu agresif öpücüklere boğmaya başladı. “Çok komikti bebeğim.” Kıkırdayarak Sehun’un boynuna üflüyordu.

Kıkırdayarak ve sızlanarak Sehun, Kai’in yüzünü ittirmek için tüm gücünü kullanmıştı ve yeniden ciddileşti. “Komik mi? Komik olan nedhir Nini?” diye sordu. Aralarında mesafe bırakmak için avuçlarını Kai’in göğsüne yaslamıştı.

“Az önce dediğin.” Kai güldü ama Sehun’un kaşlarının ciddiyetle çatıldığını görünce hemen gülmesi yok oldu.

“Şaka yapmıyorum.”

“Şaka… ya…yapmıyor…musun?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı ve Kai elini yavaşça Sehun’un formasından çekti. “Karnımın içindhe gerçekthen bebek Nini var.” Kaş çatışı ve dudak büküşüyle mırıldandı.

Elektrikli sandalyeyle idam ediliyormuş gibi Kai, Sehun’un üzerinden kalkarken koltuktan kayarak yere sertçe düşünce Sehun nefesini tuttu. Kocaman açık gözleri ve açık ağzıyla Kai, Sehun’a hayalet görmüş gibi bakıyordu. “S-S-S-Sen… s-sen…”

Sehun başını utangaçça sallayarak oturdu ve eklemlerini ısırmaya başladı. “Sssanırım öyle.” Diye mırıldandı. “Sssanırım… sssevimli bebek Nini olacak. Ya dha sssevimli bebek Sthehun. Bilmiyorum.” Sessizce mırıldanıyordu.

“A-A-Ama…” Kai sakinleşmek için derin bir nefes aldı. “Nasıl?!”

Kısılan gözleriyle Sehun, Kai’ye kara kara bakıyordu. “Nasssıl mı? Ne dhemek isssthiyorsssun? Sssana okuldha öğrethmedhiler mi? Nini, sssen şeyini—“

“Süreci biliyorum!” bağırarak elleriyle yüzünü kapattı. Ayağa kalkarak tişörtünü çekiştiriyordu; terleyen bedenini serinletmeye çalışıyordu ve ciğerlerinde azalan oksijen için derin nefesler alıyordu. “Nasıl… nasıl, Sehun?!”

Sehun kızgın bir ifadeyle ayağa kalktı. “Nedhen bana sssoruyorsssun?!” diye bağırdı. Elleri yumruk haline gelmişti. “Thavşan gibi çifthleşen sssendhin!”

“Oh, şimdi de suçlanan benim öyle mi?!” Kai istemsizce bağırmıştı. “Buradaki tavşancık kimdi acaba, huh?! Kedicik kimdi?! Ördekcik kimdi!”

Sehun’un yüzü sinirden ve utançtan kırmızıya bürünmüştü. “Sssen sssevimli küçük bir ördhekçik isssthedhiğin için ördhekçik oldhum ben! Sssana göre sssevimli bir ördhekçikthim! Ördhekçik kuyruğumla çok sssevimli oldhuğumu sssöylemişthin!”

Kai gözlerini hızla kırparak başını iki yana salladı. “Bekle, konu o değil! Sana bunun nasıl olduğunu sordum?! Tamam, iyi, nasıl yapıldığını biliyorum ama nasıl?!”

“Nasssıl, nasssıl, nasssıl! Ssseni yaramazth çocuk! Sssen yapthın ve bana sssoruyorsssun!” parmağını suçlayıcı bir şekilde Kai’in göğsüne dürtünce onu geriye doğru sendeletmişti.

“Tamam, bekle.” Kai iç çekerek kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Bu inanılmazdı. “Sehun, emin misin… hamile olduğundan?”

“Bir sssürü filmdhe gördhüm. Her zthaman böyle bebek yapıyorlardhı. Yani, annemin thesthlerini çaldhım ve thesth yapthım.”

“Ve?”

“Thesthi thuvalethe atthım çünkü üztherine işedhiğim için kirliydhi.”

Kai inledi, kendine vurmak istiyordu. “Sonucuna baktın mı?!”

“Hayıy. Elime işemek zthorundha kalmışthım. Yani—“

“Tamam, nasıl şüphelendin?”

Sehun bakışlarını yere indirdi ve ayağını yere sürtmeye başladı. “Biliyorum. Ben..ben… eksthra sssevimli hisssedhiyorum. Ve kusssuyorum.”

Kai oturma odasını arşınlamaya başladı; yüzünü ovuşturuyor, hızla soluyarak hava almaya çalışıyordu. “Sehun, bu mümkün değil.” Sehun’a döndüğünde genç olanın karnına bakarak karnını okşadığını gördü. “Ne yapıyorsun?!”

“Bağırmayı kesss!” karşı çıktı. “Bağırdhığın zthaman hoşuma githmiyorsssun!”

“Sen bağırıyorsun Sehun.” Mırıldandı ve hemen eliyle ağzını kapatarak mantıklı düşünmeye çalıştı. “Tamam. Şunu yapacağız: hastaneye gideceğiz ve düzgün bir test yaptıracağız.”

“Anneciğime sssöylemek isssthiyorum.”

“Hayır! Hayır, söylemeyeceksin!”

“Nedhenmiş?!”

“Annenin beni arka bahçeye gömmesini mi istiyorsun?”

“Eveth.”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Sehun, kimseye söylemeyeceğiz! Eğer sen… eğer sen…” eliyle Sehun’un karnını işaret etti. “Bunun için… bir şey yapacağız.”

“Bunun için mi? Bebek Nini için mi?”

“Burada bir şey isim vermiyoruz! Beni dinle.” Sehun’a yaklaşarak sevgilisinin kollarını kavradı. “Mantıklı düşünelim Sehun. İkimizde yirmilerin başındayız. Şu anda bebek sahibi olmamız imkansız.”

Sehun başını yana eğdi. “Ne?” şaşırarak sordu.

“Diyorum ki… biz…” Kai boğazındaki yumruyu yutkunmak zorunda kalmıştı. “Eğer gerçekten hamileysen bebeği aldırmalıyız.”

Sehun hemen Kai’in kollarını ittirdi. “Ssseni canavar!” kocaman gözlerle bağırdı.

“Hayır, canavar değilim!”

“Eveth, öylesssin! Nasssıl bebek Nini’ye bunu yapmayı dhüşünürsssün?!”

“Sehun, haklısın. Başım belada… hamileysen hem de büyük bir belada!”

“Eee nolmuş?! Sssen benim sssevgilimsssin! O sssenin bebeğin! O bir bebek! Sssevimli bir bebek! Sssevimli bir fil bebeği gibi! Nasssıl böyle bir şey dhüşünebilirsssin?!”

Pembemsi aniden havladı ve Sehun onu susturdu. “Sehun, ben… bilmiyorum… biz yapamayız. Henüz değil. Birkaç aya mezun olacağım. Ama senin hala—“

“Hayıy! Hayıy!! Sssendhen nefreth edhiyorum!” Sehun koltuktan pelüşünü aldı ve Kai’in yüzüne fırlattı. “Dhedofol buradhan! Evimdhen gith!”

“Sehun!”

“Şimdhi gidhersssin yoksssa Pembemsi’ye ssseni ısssırmasssını sssöylerim!”

“Sehun!” Sehun sertçe kolundan tutup onu kapıya doğru sürüklerken karşı çıktı.

“Bebek Sthehun thamamen benim olacak! Bana ne yapacağımı sssöyleyemezthsssin!” Kai’yi evden attığında Kai merdivenlerden savruldu.

“Yani şimdi bebek Sehun oldu, huh?!” bağırarak ellerini salladı.

“Eveth! Ssseni yaramazth çocuk, geri gelme! Ben arthık sssenin bebeğin dheğilim ve sssendhe arthık benim kocam dheğilsssin!” onu evden attıktan sonra kapıyı sertçe Kai’in suratına kapattı.

Kapıyı tekmeleyerek Kai neden bir anda Sehun’un bu kadar inatçı ve korkusuz hale geldiğini merak ediyordu! “İyi!” kükredi ve arkasını dönecekken kapı yeniden açılmıştı.

“Ve al bunu dha! Kalbine ihthiyacım yok!” Kai’in ona Sevgililer Gününde aldığı pembe kalpli yastığı attı ve kapıyı yeniden sertçe kapattı.

Kalpli yastığı yerden aldı ve Kai kaldırımda sendeleyerek evine geri döndü Kai. Şimdi ne yapacaktı? Ona tek bir kelime açıklayamadan Sehun fena halde sinirlenmişti. Gözleri yaşlarla doldu. Şimdi ne yapmalıydı?!

Kai eve girdiğinde doğruca odasına gitti. Bu kötü olmuştu. Bu gerçekten ama gerçekten çok kötü olmuştu. Yatağa kendini bırakarak telefonunu çıkardı.

“Kai!” annesi diğer hattan neşeyle onu selamladı. “Sorun ne?”

“Sorunum olduğunu nereden biliyorsun?” Kai sızlanarak yüzünü yastığa gömdü ve kalpli yastığa sıkıca sarıldı.

“Bir şey istemediğin sürece beni aramazsın sen.”

Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Anne…” hıçkırıklarını yutkundu. “Anne… ben…”

“Ne oldu Kai? Sesin neden Sehun’u hamile bırakmışsın gibi çıkıyor?” annesi alay ediyordu.

Bir anlığına Kai sessiz kaldı.

“SEHUN’U HAMİLE Mİ BIRAKTIN??!!”

“Anne…”

“Oraya geliyorum! Sakın bir yere ayrılma!”

 

 

_**The END.** _

 

 

_**Şimdilik :’)** _

 

 


End file.
